


Demons and Angels of the Rink

by Gray_Productions



Series: Rink of Berseria [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Awkward Romance, F/F, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Productions/pseuds/Gray_Productions
Summary: After being beaten in the first round, the Telliesin Pirates seek redemption. But old rivalries are hard to give up. An Alternate Universe fiction of Tales of Berseria based on Hockey.





	1. Chapter I

Velvet Crowe swiped the sweat off her brow, finishing her morning jog. The streets Telliesin gathered in small crowds, even in the early hours. This was something off a morning ritual for her before the rest of the day began. Only a day since she moved back in to her dorm-room at the University of Telliesin and her dorm-mate hasn't arrived.

Hopefully, her dormmate wouldn't be too freaked out by her love of hockey.

In fact, she was the top-scorer for the Upper Glenwood Women's Club Hockey League.

Sure, it was a non-varsity women's league, and sure, there wasn't much at stake for the champion cup, but it was all a part of the game. The strife, the hardships, the victories, and the game.

At least her buddy, Rokurou Rangetsu wasn't complaining that she came along.

Her senior and best-friend, he was the captain of the Men's Club Team. A bit of a goofball, if sometimes unflappable, but the most ferocious right winger on the team. Maybe it was the passion they held for the game that brought them together.

"What? Are the women's practices not tough enough for you?" Rokurou chuckled, brushing his hair aside. It constantly covered the right side of his face.

"Love of the game, Rokurou, for the love of the game."

The far-continent man smirked, "Oh, I have a feeling what your trying to do."

"Know me that well, do you?"

"It's because of that one girl from Meirchio Academy. The redhead."

Velvet ground her teeth, doing her best smile back.

"Yes, that girl. The Defensemen."

Rokurou laughed. "I dunno, that catfight for the semi-finals was fun. Got it saved on my phone."

Her brow furrowed. "Delete that."

"Never."

Holding his phone above his head, Rokurou held Velvet away. Weaving back and forward, they ran down the streets of Talliesin, brushing passed the businessmen and women walking down the street. Smiles exchanged for smiles, laughing all the way back to the dorm rooms.

Drenched with sweat, they leaned against the walls, taking deep breathes. A few of the students walked by, eyeing the two of them. Some even assumed they were a couple.

But it wasn't true at all. Shared passions, shared experiences, shared lives. All by the end of a hockey stick.

"Classes in an hour, guess I'll see you when the season begins." Rokurou held his hand up for a high-five.

"Better save some tickets for the girls." Velvet returned the high-five.

"Heh. Just rile up the crowd."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

Day two of classes and Velvet found herself sinking work. A few word problems due next week, and reading assignments due the next class. Freshman year flew by so easily, but this year felt like it'll slog along.

But enough of unpleasantries. Time for lunch.

The Bran Cafeteria, the ground force of the Elffin Towers dorms, was packed as usual. Students walking up and down the files, booth seats for everybody, and simple chairs for anybody needing them.

As Velvet entered, she immediately heard a voice. An all-too familiar voice, with waving hands and obnoxious attention grabbing.

The Goalie of the Women's Hockey Team, and resident troublemaker, Magillanica Lou Mayvin.

Or just 'Magilou' for short.

The petite platinum blonde finally settled down, seeing Velvet take notice. "And so the crow returns to her witch, scouting what the lines of her – Ow, ow, ow! Don't pull!"

Fingers yanking her ears, Velvet shook her head. "There are better ways to grab a hold of me."

"And what? Ruin the fun?"

She let her go, sighing. "Come on, let's get lunch."

They looked around the venue, seeing the usual lunch food they've grown accustomed to. The food wasn't particularly bad, if just bland. Giving up, they filed into the salad bar line.

"Season's coming up and you're already training? Take a break, it's the second day!" Magilou cupped her forehead.

"And tryouts are in a week time."

"You were league leading goals scored, and you're worried about tryouts? You were there for the first-year signups! Not many people coming up."

"Telliesin's known more for the Men's team anyways." Velvet shrugged.

"Still, you'd think we'd get some more women too…" She grabbed a plate, adding to her salad. "Especially to back you up, Miss Always-in-the-Box."

The dark-haired woman growled. "So I have an aggression issue."

"Says the girl in twenty-some games, with penalties for hooking, slashing, interference, and one ejection."

"That was one girl that got on my nerves, and you know it."

"Uh huh. All the tension between you two. I could feel it from the other side of the rink."

"You want me to give you a clapper to the gut?"

"Like you already give me that all the damn time?" Magilou groaned, finishing up her salad with some dressing. Velvet did the same. Fresh greens. She needed at some meat. Her eyes traced to the side, spotting small strips of prickleboar meat. Placing a handful, Magilou rolled her eyes.

"Meat-lovers velvet cake."

"I know what you're trying to say, and it's not gonna work."

"Oh deary me, what could I possibly be on about?" She gasped in mock shock.

They took their seat, finally getting to lunch. Velvet stabbed her fork into the salad, crunching its fresh taste.

"How's your classes going?" Velvet decided to change the topic.

"Same shit, different day." Magilou stuffed lettuce in her mouth, swallowed and continued. "I heard you haven't gotten your dormmate yet?"

"No, not yet. Still an empty room."

"That sucks."

"I like the quiet."

"And the lone-wolf act comes again."

Velvet ignored her comment. "How's your apartment coming along? You've moved off-campus, right?"

"Yup, yup! A small rent here and there, and magikazam, it's all mine."

"You and that word…"

"What? I like it."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

"And that's enough for today. Your homework is online."

The last class of the day ended and Velvet packed her things. Just need to head back, leave her backpack behind and head off to dinner. The walk back felt refreshing, breathing in the calm city air. Classrooms were spread across the city roads, intersecting through roads and subway trains. In a city that never sleeps, people walked on by, mostly college students wanting the day to end.

A world's difference from the country Velvet grew up in.

It was a refreshing and different look.

Passing the Elffin Tower doors, she watched fellow students walk on by. Some heading to their own rooms, other's just lounging around, other's heading off to dinner. Up the elevators, she headed off the third floor.

"Oh, Velvet. There you are." A woman called over. It was Kayle Kyner, the resident leader of the women's third floor.

"Kayle, something up?" She stopped.

"Your dormmate is here. Just moving in. Go and meet her. She's pretty nice."

Velvet blinked. So the person finally showed up, huh?

"Alright, will do."

Down the hall, Velvet pulled her keychain from her belt, unlocking the door.

Boxes. Lots of boxes and paper and clothes all piled on the other bed. Whoever she was, she stepped out for now. Leaving the door open, Velvet took a quick glance of her dormmate's items.

Whatever she was doing, it was organized. Printer, pencil sharper, lights; she had everything she needed. Clothes neatly stacked between shorts, pants and… skintight leggings? But these leggings weren't for casual wearing. Familiar words drew her eyes across the top. Caliburn.

Of Caliburn Hockey, one of the leading manufactures for equipment.

A smile grew on Velvet's face. A prospect? A fellow line-mate?

Looking around further, she spotted a beat-up hat. For somebody so organized and neat, it seemed so out of place. But it dawned upon her seeing that all too familiar knight helmet.

The Loegres Silver Knights, the National Team of Midgand.

Velvet felt her arms involuntary flinch. She turned her eyes away, shaken. A linger thought of the past. Mistakes she thought were buried, resurfaced again. How long has it been since that incident?

"Oh, you must be my..!" A woman's voice called behind her.

She turned around, eyes widening. The same reddish hair. The same green eyes behind the grated cage.

"… Y-you!"

Her reaction was the same. Her face paled, pointing at her.

"… No way…"

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"Your room? I was here first!"

The girl turned, heading out. Velvet followed right behind.

The redhead knocked on Kayle's already open door.

"Yeah, what's up Eleanor?"

"I want to change rooms."

The floor Resident Advisor raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"She's that bitch from the last years game, that's what." Velvet scowled, shoving her way in.

Kayle looked at both "What is this about?"

"Last year, during the playoffs, I got cheapshotted by this girl." Eleanor explained, glaring at Velvet. "We got into a fight and she got ejected from the game."

"Really? This is what it's all about? A game? Come on, you two can make up."

"Hell no." Velvet immediately refuted. "Do you think I'll let the person that got me tossed out a second go?"

"You bulldozed me."

"You were in the way!"

"Why don't you start learning to play cleanly, leader of the penalty box!"

"Bitch!"

"Enough!" Kayle yelled, quieting both. "So you two have a past, I get it. I'll see what I can do to schedule a separate room for you Eleanor. For now, you two will have to be living together. And I don't want to hear any more shouting matches from both of you. Be considerate to your fellow students, understand?"

"I will try Ms. Kyner." Eleanor nodded.

"Whatever." Velvet crossed her arms.

Eleanor exited first, followed by Velvet. Being this close made her blood shimmer. Once inside, they left the door open as Velvet left her backpack on her bed. She left without a word.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

"Wow, so your rival is living in the same room?" Magilou munched on some pizza. "What luck!"

"It's not luck, it's fucking terrible." Velvet slumped back in her seat.

"But we need some defensemen. And she is good."

"That's not the point, Magilou."

"It's not any of us are going pro."

"And that's the whole reason. Everybody that plays wants to play professionally, but since we're here, we know we can't. So why don't we play our hearts out?"

"Words of wisdom coming from you?"

"I have my moments." She defensively added.

Looking around, she spotted a familiar face. Eleanor must've finished her unpacking. She looked so out of place, so lost. Gazing at the lines, looking at the various foods.

Magilou got up from her seat, smirking at Velvet. "Shouldn't you help her?"

"No, she pisses me off that much."

"Come on, if she's as good as she was that game, maybe she'll feed you some more goals."

"Hmph."

The two casually looked on, seeing her take a table by herself. Nobody else seemed to notice her.

"Ok, this is kinda pathetic." Magilou got up, tugging on Velvet's sleeves.

"The hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come on, she'll be trying out come next week, might as well know her."

"I want nothing to do with her."

"Yet you share the same room. Gonna talk with her eventually. Now, come on."

For such a light frame, Magilou dragged Velvet along. Eleanor was too absorbed in her food before they stood just before the table.

"Mind if we talk a seat?" Magilou chuckled. The redhead looked up, seeing Velvet right beside her. As much as she hid her annoyance, she managed to keep calm.

"N-no, no. It's fine."

They grabbed some free chairs and took a seat. Velvet looked the other way.

"Anyways, I'm Mazhihigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Do."

Eleanor stared, wondering if she was being serious or not. Velvet sighed, ending her confusion.

"Her real name is Magillanica Lou Mayvin. She's the goalie."

"Ooh. Oh! I remember now."

"Glad I made an impression! But please, just 'Magilou' will do."

The goalie leaned forward. "So what made you transfer to Telliesin?"

"Education. Better money. A bigger school."

"Not too fond of the cold are ya?"

"Only somebody like the captain could enjoy something like that."

"Well you'll experience all four seasons here! Cool, cold, wet and warm!"

"I've heard. And I've always wanted to go to Telliesin for college so…"

Velvet leaned back in her seat, listening. The girl sounded so… innocent. Hard to imagine she could play an aggressive game as a defenseman.

An hour later, Magilou headed back to her room. Something about a lab she needed to complete or problems she wanted out of the way. Left alone with Eleanor, they headed back, not speaking a single word.

Even as they were getting ready for bed, they barely looked at one another. Just casual conversation. Sleeping schedules, times they get up, classes they had. It looked like they had a few classes together.

All more the reason to keep themselves away.

Tucking herself into bed, Velvet said, "By no means does this make us friends."

"The same goes to you."


	2. Chapter II

Coach Eizen Raycrest looked at the incoming roster of players. Coffee in one hand and papers in another, he muscled enough strength to carry out the rest of his day. Being in the Navy gave him experience, comradery, and position he was comfortable with.

At the cost of seeing his only sister.

She was a young one. A bit of a spitfire with a tongue that could burn any of his crewmen. Some things are just happening, and working towards fixing their relationship was all part of it. Uncle Phenex was an oddball, sure, but he's been watching over Edna.

She'll grow up to be a wonderful woman.

Back to the topic on hand. With five players leaving the University, it left open slots. Better players coming from lower, or new transfers from other universities. He's done some research on the players coming up. Nothing too out of the ordinary for this school. It wasn't a big hockey university.

However, one name did pop up.

Eleanor Hume. One of the starting defensemen from Meirchio Academy.

The one that Velvet got into a fight with.

Rubbing his temples, he set the papers down. From freshman year, he knew Velvet was a bit of a hothead. Aggressive, powerful, demanding, and resolute. It was that attitude that helped them get to the semi-finals after all.

But from the scouting reports he got for Eleanor was something different. Poised, controlled, and unwavering. A solid foundation for defensemen and even better as one joining the rush.

Gods forbid these two clashes again. Both sides were throwing cheap shots, but escalating to a fight, and getting both ejected left a sour note on the Telliesin Pirates.

Now, it's time to reclaim their rightful place at the top.

The fresh smell of cut ice wavered around the rink, bringing light chills down his spine. He leaned against the walls, watching the team assemble. Benwick passed colored jerseys to everybody, keeping wingers with their centermen, defense in white, and goalies in grey.

And first one out of the locker room was Velvet.

She was a traditionalist, having all her gear from the same company. She really likes that red-black color trim. Even with her new stick, the Therion lineup from  _Le Noire_.

"Ready for a good stake?" Eizen chuckled.

"Meh."

As Velvet took the ice, Eizen frowned. No matter what happened in school, she was never one to problems to the ice. Unless something about Eleanor being here made her upset.

Other players stepped out, warming up on the ice. Finally, the redhead emerged, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Hume, right? Eizen. A pleasure." He held his gloved hand in a fist.

Eleanor returned the fist bump, taking on the ice. "Coach Eizen. I remember you from last year."

"Heh, it was game I think everybody there remembers."

"Yeah, it was… something."

Skating off, Eizen watched the redhead go. The scouts were right about her style, but something felt off about her. Something weighting her down as she took off.

_Ahh, that must be it._

Velvet and Eleanor. Seeing each other must've ticked the other off. So long as they don't disrupt the tryout too much, it'll be fine.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eizen spun his stick in his hands, seeing the players loop back in line. Velvet's line and Eleanor were up next. It was a simple play. He dumps the puck in behind the net, the goalies play it out to the breaking out defensemen, a double-regroup and go down three-on-two.

"This is a simple play ladies, please get rid of the puck early…" He growled, "Ok, let's go again!"

He launched the puck behind. Magilou stopping it quickly and passing it to Meghan. Meghan to Olivia, off the boards to Velvet. Velvet to Orianna. To Eleanor, up to Helen. Regrouped and slide across to Meghan. Passed to Velvet.

The raven-haired girl blazed down the left wing, Eleanor closing the gap. A simple tap and swat, Eleanor knocked the puck away and ended the play.

"Velvet!" Eizen barked, skating towards her. "You have an open trailer, use her."

"Yes,  _sir…_ "

"Come-on Velvet, I have you running this play."

The girl held her stick tighter. A flash of a moment was all it took.

She slugged Eleanor right in the face, spinning her as she fell.

The Navy Lieutenant frowned, hearing the rest of the team comment.

"The hell? Uncalled for."  
"Heh, nice hit Vel."

Eleanor held her head, blinking. She dropped her stick, fists up.

"Let's go!"

They skated, grabbing each other's jersey and punched. Blow for blow, circling one another as one of Velvet's linemates tried to pull them away. Meghan stepped out, pushing her away. Benwick almost skated passed Eizen.

"Ben, let'em fight."

He looked over, confused and worried. But Benwick stayed at his side watching the brawl continue.

Mimics of professionals fighting, Velvet yanked Eleanor's jersey over her head, bombarding her with punches. One more hit and she tumbled over her.

Everybody pulled them off, both tired. Both with bloody foreheads.

"Well, ladies." Eizen spoke up, looking at both. "What do you think Benwick? A barrel of monkeys trying to fuck a football, eh?"

The younger man shifted on his skates. "Just about."

"Crowe. Hume. I'll speak to you two after the practice. And I don't want to see another burst like that, got it?"

The ladies looked at one another, uncomfortably spinning their sticks.

" _Got_ it?" He commanded again.

They nodded.

"Good. Since you have enough energy, that means all of you still do." He pointed at the far goal line. "Goal line. You all know the drill."

Groans and angry slaps all around. As they skated off for their punishment drill, Magilou awaited at the goal line, swiping the snow off her stick.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet spat out, heading over to the coach's locker room with Eleanor. Coach Eizen was right, it was out-of-line.

All the building up aggression she had last week exploded on her.

Even if she had a rivalry against the redhead, she (probably) didn't deserve that.

Helmets off, sticks to the side, they entered the room.

A simple room, more like the referees changing room. Two benches sat across from one another with various bits of equipment here and there. Eizen had a skate off while Benwick had his street shoes on.

"Take a seat." Eizen waved off Benwick as he left. The girls took his spot.

"Velvet, I get it. She's the rival from last year's game. But what about your beef Eleanor?"

"Currently, we are living together in Elffin Towers. We always get on each other's nerves."

The young coach cupped his face. That explains a lot.

"Ok, so how about introductions? Get to know each a little more. You've got an entire season and year to do that."

Eleanor rubbed her temple, peeling off the caked and frozen blood.

"E-eleanor Hume. Cadbury, Northgand."

"Velvet Crowe. Aball, Eastgand."

Eleanor turned to her curiously. Before she could say anything, Eizen untied his skate and set it aside.

"Good. I personally don't care if you still hate one another off the ice, but when you step on it, you'll be allies. No old rivalries. That will get us nowhere." He slide the caked snow off his skate and continued. "Right, if I don't see any better improvement for both of you, you'll be sitting out the first game."

"What?!" Both leaned forward, astonished.

"Don't think I won't do it. Now go, do whatever."

Mushed out of room, Velvet turned to Eleanor. The two stared at one another, awkwardly heading back to the locker room.

"I'm… sorry for punching you in the face." Velvet finally said, trying not to grind her teeth. It was a part of who she was. Going back on something like that didn't suit her.

"No, you're not." Eleanor weakly shook her head. "You're sorry you acted like that."

"Well… maybe."

Entering the locker, they took their spots, undressing. A few people already left.

"You take showers after practice?" Eleanor asked across the room.

"Yeah. I have shampoo if you don't."

Unclothed with nothing but a towel, they toed around other people's equipment. Some laid out across their small bench spaces for airing out, other's brought their equipment with them, going off to some adult 'beer' league.

At least the showers were the best part.

Integrated with the locker room, it was nothing but glorious. Never too cold and never too hot, they were perfect. Letting the water rain off their stress, Velvet heavily sighed. Perfect bliss.

"H-hey." Eleanor said from the next stall.

"What?"

"You never said you were from Aball."

"What'd be the point?"

"Then you must know Artorius of the Silver Knights, right?"

Velvet grew quiet, muzzling over her shampoo bottle.

"Velvet?"

"Ask me after dinner."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"Well now! Look at you two! Getting along now?" Magilou smirked, fingering up a fry.

"Hardly." Velvet rolled her eyes, taking bites out of her steak.

"Coach said if we don't get along, we'll sit."

"Wow, you're taking it seriously aren't you?"

"Yes."  
"Of course."

Magilou chuckled. "Aww, my two hockey nuts, cozying up."

"Anyways, Vel, did you finish the homework?"

"… Shit."

The goalie shook her head. "Pulling another all-nighter?"

"Don't remind me."

"At least you have company, eh?"

"Eat your vinegar-fries you witch."

"Fine. All for me." She slid her basket closer.

"I think I'll get some for myself. Excuse me." Eleanor stood up, heading back in line.

Magilou slid closer to Velvet, nodding. "And so, the honor student goes for her snack, leaving her dastardly duo behind."

"Did you finish the homework?"

"Eyup. All set for handing in tomorrow."

"Mind if I copy some of it?"

"Only if you give me five gald."

Her eyes slanted. "Go fuck yourself. Not helping a friend in-need."

"I am. In my own way."

"More like ignoring the problem." She rested her head down.

"It's more like, your problem set right?"

Velvet dipped her fingers in her drink and casually flicked the liquid at her.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor left her basket of fries on her desk, watching Velvet pout and scribble on her homework. Velvet did her best to pay attention in class, but the professor taught everything in a low monotone voice.

She couldn't blame her.

"Need any help?"

"No." She growled. Her fingers dug into the paper. Velvet leaned back, grabbing her water bottle and chugging down some.

"… So, about Aball…"

The raven-haired woman turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Now? You want to talk about that now?"

"It'll help get your mind off that."

She groaned, tossing her pencil to the desk and turned to her. "Tax. One fry."

"Here."

Velvet munched on the fry, breathing deeply. "So what do you want to know?"

"Artorius of the Silver Knights. He's like a hometown hero isn't he?"

"He is." She nodded. "Arthur Colbrande. The next Great One, they call him. Physical, powerful, fast, quick. He's every damn package you can get with a player wrapped neatly into one person."

"So cool, so mysterious. It's that aloof nature that makes him stand different from his peers."

"It's also what makes him a fucking hardass."

"He's captain of his team, a leader. I know he'll bring the Silver Knights to the champion."

"He plays so damn boring now."

Eleanor lifted a finger up, mouth agape. "Why do you say stuff like that? It's not like you know him."

She glared, turning back to her homework. "He's my older brother."

She looked at her. Did she hear that right? Velvet Crowe was the sister of Artorius? But they looked nothing alike! Playstyle, authority, weightiness, nothing. They were nothing alike.

"What do you mean, 'older brother'?"

"Exactly what I mean. Now leave me alone." Velvet stuck her earbuds in and grinded away at the problems.

This left Eleanor fuming. Getting mad at her wouldn't do anything. Getting a fight calls Kayle over and neither of them wanted that.  _I can't let her get the best of me like that!_ Over and over, Eleanor mulled over her words. Brother, sister? Half-brother? Half-sister? Related or not?

_Maybe she meant in spirit?_ Eleanor snapped her fingers.  _Yeah, I bet she means that. But, then how would she know him a personal level?_

… Was it a personal level? Velvet's irate attitude was hard to decipher. Eleanor chewed on the insides of her gums, slouching over the bed.

Hours later, and still no answer. Venting, Eleanor took a quick look at her phone, searching up Artorius Colbrande. Married as of the last seven years. Has a young son. Celica Colbrande.

Celica Colbrande.

Come to think of it, Artorius's wife hasn't really been on the news. Only a few shots of her existed here and there. She said she likes her privacy, something that's hard with such a star.

Searching for her picture, she got a nice one. Celica standing by Artorius with his broken arm. He keep how it got it on the hush-hush, but both of them looked a little… Nervous?

_She really is pretty…_ Eleanor smiled.

She blinked. The same kind of face. The same pitch-black hair. The same eyes.

Eleanor leaned up from her bed, seeing Velvet turned around, facing the wall. Her eyes guided her to the homework she scratched together. Frustration and anxiety nearly torn the paper apart, but at least she had answers.

Sighing, she plugged her phone in to charge and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter III

Magilou fiddled with her phone, paying less attention to the lecture. Just another day before the end of the week and finally a break from doing anything. Well, that's a lie in and out of itself. Magilou didn't do much at all.

The goalie of the Women's team lazily scribbled in her notes, turning her attention to the next thing that caught her mind. All these notes were online anyways, even worse when he posted his full lecture too!

But alas, such worries can flutter away.

Her face betrayed her boredom, turning to her fellow classmate and Centermen, Velvet Crowe. Velvet the Vicious. Velvet the Victorious. Contradictions and all, yet right now, it was Velvet the Aggravated. Jotting down all the words she could, she turned to the clock and saw the professor sigh and end class.

Getting up, Magilou walked right over to her and spun.

"'Sup?"

"Don't 'sup' me. We heading out to lunch or what?"

"So rude! But yes. Wanna grab our fleeting white dove?"

"You mean – ? No, forget it. She's got another class after this."

"Ooooh, figured her schedule, have we?"

"Best way to keep out of our hair."

Magilou rolled her eyes. "So come-on, let's go, let's go!" She dragged Velvet up, her friend grabbing everything before heading off. Down the hall and out the building, she breathed the cooler air. Fall was settling in and soon the snow will fall.

Both of which suited them just fine.

Walking along, they spotted the few students from Islegand and Westgand walking around in thicker jackets. Oh those sweet summer children… Magilou thought as she ribbed Velvet.

"Ya know, I bet they fixed the ice cream machine."

"I doubt it. Damn thing keeps breaking."

"Ahaha, is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Fine. Two gald."

"It's hardly worth one gald." Velvet stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket. "But alright."

The campus cafeteria was packed as usual. Tables filling and emptying at a constant rate as people came and went. Stacks of plates and table wear trailed down a conveyer belt for the cleaning. Round the lines, Magilou's beaming smile deflated. The ice cream had a new sign on it.

'Replacing with a newer machine. We apologize for our inconvenience'

"See? What I tell you?" Velvet shrugged, wandering off to another line. "You're in debt for… twenty gald now?"

"Curses!"

Minutes later, the two met again, snagging a table amid the chaos. Settled in, Magilou spoke up again.

"Planning to go for the Men's home opening?"

"I promised Rokurou. And I've got a few posters I wanna hang."

"Oh? Whatcha make this time?"

"A giant number six sign with his face on it."

"Classy." Magilou bit into her fish and rice. "You planning on taking Eleanor too?"

"Yeah, maybe she'll hook up with one of the players. Gets her off my back."

"Or maybe Rokurou?" Magilou's grin grew wider.

"Good for him. He'll be understanding to my plight better."

"So beyond her honorary student attitude, what don't you like about her?"

"She's has…" Velvet's face cringed. "A bubble helmet. That's grounds enough!"

"Goes with her bubble butt, so…"

"Why are you staring at her ass?"

"She's my D-man, if her back isn't facing me, then something's gone wrong! Besides, it's not like you can really stare at somebody's butt behind all those pads."

"Hmph." Velvet chewed on her apple. Her lips frowned and set it aside.

"Not to your liking?"

"We had an apple farm not too far where we lived. It's not the same."

"So picky. If you're not having it, then I will." She snagged the apple and bit into it.

Velvet rolled her eyes. At least Magilou was tolerable.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

"Was this a part of your plans, Velvet?" Eleanor asked, walking behind her roommate. Heading off to the Elis Dormitories. "The Men's game not until later"

"Yeah, but I wanted you meet somebody I've been playing with." She entered, keeping the door just open enough for her.

The Elis Dorms were the first dorms of the University of Telliesin. Carrying an old rustic feeling of old wood aged by the trampling of feet, it was surprisingly well-kept. Lighting fixtures all brand new and carpets fresh and clean. It almost seemed so idyllic compared to the city. Like an island among the sea.

Passed through doors, Velvet entered a dorm corridor, walked four doors down and knocked. Seconds later, a man opened it.

Tall and rugged. Handsome and built. A carefree smile that could easily hide the deadliest blade. Behind him, posters of professional hockey players. Some of them even signed. While hair obscured the right side of his face, his features were clear. Born of the far continent.

But oddly in his hand was a big cup filled with chocolate milkshake.

"This your pregame ritual Rokurou?" Velvet chuckled.

"Yup! This shit's good Velvet. You should try some!" He looked at Eleanor, to the side and clapped his hands together with the shake.

"Oh! You must that chick that got into a fight with Vel-here! Good job!"

Eleanor turned to Velvet, slapping her shoulder. "Is that how you've been introducing me?"

"He videoed the fight. Calm down." She groaned.

Her face instantly turned red. "You better have deleted it!"

"Naah, it's for memories right? And welcome to the University."

The man's grin widened. He was absolutely enjoying this!

"Anyways, Rangetsu Rokurou. Nice to meet you!"

Eleanor stopped, mouth ajar. "Did you say, Rangetsu?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"As in Ichirou Rangetsu? The goalie of the Midgand Silver Knights?!"

Rokurou looked to the side, scratching the back of his head. "He's my older brother."

"W-wow! I can't believe it! Ichiro never talks about his siblings ever but I know he's not the only one! Ichirou, Futako, Saburou, Shirou and –"

Eleanor cut herself off. Rokurou looked more and more irritated as she brought up his siblings.

"A-ahem. Eleanor Hume, pleased to meet you!" She held out her hand.

The two shook hands as Velvet rose an eyebrow.

"The fuck did I just watch?"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

Where the hell am I?!

Eleanor felt out-of-place in the stands. Surrounding her, Velvet, and Magilou were members of Sigma Epsilon and Kappa Delta Iota. Fraternities weren't something new that she encountered. But when Velvet dubbed it 'the hockey fraternity' she wasn't kidding. For a school that didn't have a varsity team, their pride in their school's club team was unmatched.

Banners, posters, and booze, these people were singing, laughing, and playing even during the warm-ups.

At her side, Velvet opened a can and drank some. Oddly enough, it wasn't a beer can at all. Some local brand soda. Despite this, she passed a beer can over to Magilou, who chugged a bit down.

"Come-on, Elle, try some~" The goalie chided, holding an unopened one.

"N-no, thank you…"

"She's no fun, Magilou." She looked over. "Hey, where'd your fries go?"

The petite woman looked around herself. "Mhmm, must've ate it all. Need more." She stood up, heading off to the snack bar. Velvet rolled her eyes, taking another sip.

"Damned witch doesn't share her food."

"Why do you call her a 'witch'?" Eleanor asked.

"Why?" Velvet whipped out a small chocolate bar and took a bite out. "First few days of practice, she kept setting traps for the rest of us. You know, the usual. Milk in the water bottles, clear tape on the stakes, heavy bags and more. But she's a damn good goalie and for whatever reason, she always finds a way to do it, even after we double and triple check."

"That's… a very elaborate reason."

"I'd call her fucked in the head, but she's a goalie."

Eleanor stifled a chuckle. The referees took the ice following the opposing team. Music blared on the older stereo system as the Telliesin Pirates wooted and hollered as they charged right on. Velvet held a giant number six sign.

Even behind his caged mask, Eleanor spotted Rokurou. The older man knocked his stick against the glass as he passed around.

"I'm back!" Magilou returned with a new basket of fries, drizzled with vinegar and ketchup. Shaking it in front of Eleanor, she chuckled. "Try some~ It's good."

The redhead turned to Velvet, already taking a long one. "It's good. Trust me." Cautiously, she dragged a fry up and bit. The soggy taste of vinegar assaulted her mouth, mixed with the crunch of arena fries. Ketchup soon followed, tart tastes complementing the salt.

"Ugh… A bit much."

"Your loss!"

Buzzers rang, and skating stopped. Warm-ups were over and it looked like they weren't going to clean the ice. As the teams lined up, the PA system cracked to life. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the First Opening game for your Telliesin Pirrates!"

The crowd cheered, shaking popcorn and food as they roared.

"Now, we ask that you'll all rise for the playing of the national anthem."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

"A damn good spanking if you ask me."

"Rokurou got a hat-trick. I wish I had one to toss."

Velvet and Eleanor walked back to the dorms. Even inside an ice arena, they sweat. Cheers, chants, celebrations, and more kept them on their feet for the entire game. The one time they were getting on each other's nerves.

"Oh yeah, it's a long weekend." Velvet looked over before opening their room door. "You staying?"

"Yes. You're not heading back home?"

"No reason."

Velvet took a seat in her desk chair. The only way to keep out of each other's way was if one of them was always out. Her cellphone rang, playing some song she heard once in a game.

"Hello? O-oh, hi! How are you?" She exited the room.

This was her chance. Eleanor pulled her phone out and searched. All of this seemed far to convenient. It was already unbelievable that she met rookie star Oscar Dragonia's beloved in Meirchio, but this place. This academy.

Too many pieces seemed to fall together.

She knew. She knew that Magilou's last name was familiar. It wasn't just any name.

Mayvin.

As in Melchior Mayvin, the General Manager of the Loegres Silver Knights.

Colbrande, Rangetsu, Mayvin.

All three of these people here, chosen of their known sport and yet nobody seems to say anything about to them!

What she got from Velvet and Rokurou, there was something. Something that ate away at them, consoling their feelings against Artorius and Ichirou.

As for Magilou, Eleanor searched a picture of the man during the draft picks. He and Magilou looked nothing alike. Their attitudes couldn't be any more apart.

Was she really related? She thought, setting her phone down.

Eleanor couldn't wrap her head around it. They were family. Wholesome true family. Even with her own accidents, arguments, and worries with her mother, she just couldn't understand it.

"Why are they so against them?" She repeated.

Her lingering thoughts brought her back. Home. It still stung. As much as her mom told her it was already, it could never be. To go back and rethink her emotions that day. To go back and reflect.

"You aren't dying over there are you?" Velvet knocked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"By the way, my family's coming up tomorrow to say hello."

"Th-they… what?"

"My sister, her son and my brother are coming up. That won't trouble you, will it?"

"N-not at all!"

"Good." Velvet climbed into her bed and turned away. "Night."

"G-good night Velvet…"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

After eating breakfast, Velvet already had her plans set. She wasn't going to see that redhead for most of the day and the long weekend, which was all fine by her.

"This sister, is it Celica?" Eleanor asked, trailing behind.

"You'll see when you see her." She answered, "… Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to – Er, I mean, I'm curious."

She shrugged, couldn't hurt. And maybe she'll understand where she was going. After all, she was there for the game.

Passed the main dorm doors, the two looped around, heading to the roads and parking lots. Besides the usual line-up of professors and researchers, the occasional student car was parked. And promptly lined with tickets. But with the weekend, the parking was free.

To Velvet's surprise, she already saw three people walking towards them. A young woman with dark black hair held in a tight tail with flowing edges. Hidden behind sporty black sunglasses with a golden trim, her face looked stoic. Controlled. Demanding.

At her right side, a younger boy. Long blonde hair almost floated at his shoulders, despite a frail looking body. Yet, there was an air of familiarity about him, whether it was his growing smile at Velvet or the laxing attitude.

Finally, a young boy, probably no older than ten held the woman's hand. Caramel-shaded hair flew about the wind, yet he kept a tight composure. When he saw Velvet, his eyes glowed, an apple shade of bright green.

"Auntie!" The young boy called out, waving as they came to a stop. The other boy smirked, winking.

"Sis, we're here!"

What Eleanor saw before her was beyond words. The stoic, mono-minded Velvet Crowe she knew vanished. Her shoulders laxed, her composure changed, her voice, higher and brighter. Had she never met her, Eleanor would have sworn this was somebody else. She embraced the two boys, hugging them closely.

"Phi! Laphi! You're here!" She cried,

"H-hey, you're squishing me!" The oldest one struggled while the younger giggled. Velvet let them go, smiling at the woman.

"Seres. How was the trip?"

"A bit long, but that's what we expected." She pulled the little one, 'Phi', to her side. Her voice was almost as deep as Velvet's 'usual' one. "Who's this?"

And bringing Eleanor up ruined her mood again. "This is my roommate. Eleanor. This is Laphicet, Modred and Seres."

"Pleased to meet you." Laphicet nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you." Modred waved again.

"Wasn't she the other girl you fought last year?" Seres raised an eyebrow.

Eleanor cupped her face. "Why is this the thing that everybody remembers?"

"I was there. If you didn't see me, you were focused on the game. A good thing too." Seres smirked. "It was embarrassing for you both."

Velvet sighed, letting Modred hug her arm. "Your new friend is pretty." He giggled.

"If you want to call her pretty."

"H-hey!"

Seres turned to Velvet again, "Well, if that's all, Velvet, aren't we heading off for a little sighting?"

"Eyup. See ya, Eleanor."

As they were walking away, Eleanor stumbled forward. "W-wait a moment, isn't Modred Artorius's son?"

Seres stopped in her tracks, turning around. "Indeed he is. What of it?"

"Doesn't that mean you're… Celica Colbrande?"

She held her hand on her hip. "I am not Celica Colbrande. I am not the wife of Silver Knights star Artorius Colbrande, and I am not owner of Aball's Quizzical Quiche's."

"So why don't you remove those sunglasses?"

Seres mused over it. "Hmph. Very well, know the face…

She pulled her sunglasses off…

"of Seres Crowe!"

.

-

.

Eleanor stared in half-awe and half-befuddlement.

The unnecessarily drawn out bravado. Even with that frown and half-irritated look, she was still undoubtedly Celica Colbrande.

They stood stared at one another for what seemed like minutes on end.

Behind them, Velvet sighed, hanging her head. Laphicet did the same.

'Phi' Modred clapped, laughing and cheering. "Yay! Go mom!"


	4. Chapter IV

"Why did you do that Celica?" Velvet leaned over, elbows on the table.

Inside a local bakery-café shop, the four members of the Crowe family sat. A booth seated for them, two to each side. Velvet sat beside her younger brother, Laphicet; Modred 'Phi' sat by his mother, Celica 'Seres'. Despite their claim to fame in the hockey world, they were left in peace.

It also helped that Celica didn't remove her sunglasses.

"I dunno, it was a fun trick! You'd be amazed what some glasses, a hairstyle, and a deeper voice can take you!" Celica reverted to her 'Seres' persona.

"Velvet, you haven't gotten into another fight with her, have you?"

The raven-haired center looked away. "… Yes."

'Seres' was gone, back came Celica. "Really? Again? What happened?"

"I… got upset. So I punched her in the face."

"Did she deserve it?" Phi giggled, nodding his head.

"No."

Laphicet laughed, taking a gulp of his soda. "Did she go down in one hit?"

"Laphicet!"

"What? I just wanted to know!"

"Yeah… she did."

The young boy held his hand to the side, parallel to the table. Velvet slapped it, to Celica's disapproval.

"Don't encourage that. Especially in front of little Phi."

The smallest Crowe shook his head. "Auntie's never gonna lose. She's too strong to lose."

Velvet turned to him. So small, so innocent. And yet so bright. Far brighter than the Vesperian star, far smarter than anybody his age. Give him a few years, and he'll be smarter than herself.

Her fingers curled into a small ball. She can't fail. She won't fail. She cannot bare to see the smallest and brightest smile on his face be taken away because of her.

"That's right. I'm just too strong." Velvet smiled back, rubbing Modred's soft head.

Laphicet chuckled, "Maybe that's why you're so boneheaded."

"Look who's talking, prickleboar noises into the microphone."

"It works, doesn't it?"

"Suuure, 'Innominat'."

The young boy huffed, chugging down his drink.

"Still, why did you guys come? It's a bit far from Aball." Velvet changed the topic.

"It's because Laphi has a competition today. Since we were in the area, I thought it'd be cool if you come to see."

Velvet turned back to her brother, seeing him shrug. "It's been pretty dull back home, and hey, at least you won't see that redhead for a while right?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to see you perform."

"I've got my routine all set up. Coach is proud."

"Laphi showed it me." Phi nodded. "It's super cool. I know he'll win too."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

In the strangest turn of events, Eleanor found herself in the company of Magilou. Inside the coffee shop several blocks away from campus, it was the spot most second and third year students went for small snacks or cookies. They even sold them in the early hours of the day!

But this wasn't why they were there. Magilou was more than willing to laze about the day, but Eleanor decided to call her to meet up. Something to talk to and about.

As the blonde slurped down her iced coffee, she asked, "So what does the newcomer have to ask the Great Magillanica?"

"Just… how? How are the two great players of the Silver Knights have their siblings here and yet..!"

"And yet they don't pay much to their elders?"

"Y-yeah."

"Everybody's got baggage. Simple as that."

"You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"Mhmm, maybe, maybe not. Hard to say!" She played with the straw, swirling it around her cup. "Sooo, you wanna hint?"

"Anything! I want to figure this out!"

Magilou grinned, leaning close. "Ok… I met Velvet before heading to college. Our families met." She pulled away.

Eleanor sat there, waiting for more. Slowly, she pushed forward. "What? That's it?"

"Yup! That's all, folks."

Eleanor stood up, grabbing her box of cookies and exited the store. Magilou raised an eyebrow, leaning on the table. At least she had her iced coffee.

"People really don't like it when you dig up their past's, you know?"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Rokurou set his pencil aside. Going through problems made his head hurt more than checks. With the long weekend, it was a time for beer, friends, and training. The rink still had skate-n-shoots, and some people always had a pick-up game. Sure, nothing to the college club level, but enough to practice on skills.

For him, it was his stride length.

Just before he reached for his water bottle, somebody knocked on his door. Getting up, he opened it up and Eleanor grabbed his shirt.

"Help me Rokurou, you're the only person I can turn too!"

"W-woah, woah, woah, calm down!" He peaked out and closed the door behind him. His sole dorm room was a bit of a mess. Papers here and there, laundry hanging by ranks that were clean… or not.

Oh well.

"Ok, what's going on? It can't possibly be homework."

"It isn't." She coughed a fit. "I'm sorry, you don't have any water, do you?"

"Did you run a marathon?" He opened his fridge. "I've got water, and Astaraid… Beer?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Water's fine."

"Here." He tossed one over before grabbing himself a green Astaraid himself. Twisting the cap off, he asked, "So what's up? Why ya out of breath?"

"I ran from the Dusk Café."

"Strange training if you ask me."

"No, I just… wanted to say sorry about the yesterday."

Rokurou scratched his head. "Eh, you couldn't have known. It's cool."

"But, I wanted to ask you about Velvet."

"Oh? What about her?"

"Have you met her before she came to college?"

"Mhmm, a few times. Why?"

"How… was she? I've seen something. Something I'd never thought to see on her face. Ever."

"Oh? Ooooh, I guess you met her family. Yeah, she's  _always_  been like that around them."

"But I've never seen her sooo… emotional. Just… happy."

"Which pulls us back to what you really want, huh? What's the deal with Velvet and the rest of us."

Eleanor sipped her water. "… Is it that bad to ask?"

"Going to Velvet would've gotten you another punch. And Magilou… well, it's Magilou and she'll never give you a straight answer until she feels like it. So sure, ask away."

"Is there something going on between her and her family?"

"There is. It's between Velvet and Artorius, as much as she'll punch you… Ask her yourself."

"W-when did this happen?"

"About three years ago." He took a gulp. "Remember when Arthur got a broken arm? That was her."

"W-wait, wait, what?! Velvet broke his arm? What? Why?"

"Again, ask her yourself. All she ever told me she got into an argument with him and they broke each other's arms."

"Is that why he's been shush on his family?"

"Could be, but Celica likes her privacy."

"Was… was Velvet always like that?"

"Nope, not at all! In fact, she was energetic. A bit emotional here but had her heart in the right place."

"I'll have to ask her, won't I?"

"Haha, figured it out already?"

Eleanor bit her inner lip. With Velvet gone for most of the day, she'd have to ask her tomorrow.

"Ok, so then, what about Magilou?"

"Strange girl. Daughter of Melchior Mayvin."

"So they are related!"

"Sure, but I'm not sure in what way. But, she's known Velvet since they were little. Good friends too."

"They sure don't act like it."

Rokurou drummed his fingers against the bottle. "What's the expression? 'Too much of a good thing' or something like that?"

"So they're friends but, they get on each other's nerves?"

"More like Magilou knows all of Velvet's buttons, but yeah. She's got her own issues with that old man. So much so, she's staying with an aunt and her servant boy."

Eleanor looked down at her bottle. She barely drank any of it. So many people had problems, issues with their home life. And they do their best not to bring it here. Perhaps it wasn't because of their family connections they got closer, but their family issues.

Not like she wasn't one to talk.

"I… see. Thank you, Rokurou."

"No problem!" He leaned back. "Considering all things, I think you two will be fine. She's sees you as a rival. Best case scenario if you ask me."

"Excuse me? What'd you mean?"

"Well, you're a rival. Nothing fancy or anything like that will happen between the two of you."

"I… don't follow."

The man of the far continent scratched his chin. "Uhh, have you girls ever had talk about… stuff? Like putting a cap on the door handle stuff?"

Eleanor blinked, taking a moment. The gears in her head started to churn, seeing the lead up. "Oh. N-no, no we haven't. W-wait, are you saying?"

"Clever girl. Yeah, you know. So it works out in the end! Don't need to worry about her hitting on you."

"That's a bit…"

"What? Aren't you two at each other's throat?"

"Yes, but… I'm not one to continue carrying grudges."

"Says the one that immediately asked for a room change."

"That's because..!" She turned away. The redhead sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, you got me there."

Rokurou laughed, finishing off his bottle. "Well, if there's anything else you need, my doors are open… Unless I'm asleep."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Laphicet Crowe breathed. It was his turn. Uniform check!

Perfect.

Hair.

Flowing.

Taking to the ice, he skated around, circling around the center. Sharpened skates snapped the ice as he turned and turned, getting a feel. One could not simply look at its surface to see the wetter spots. They need to take to it.

On the ice, he was an artist. His feet were the brushes. Upon the great white tapestry, he began. Looping, spinning, gaining speed under the beat of his heart and song overhead. A dance made for one and everybody watched. Sweet trailed down his neck and forehead, caking the loose hairs.

Laphicet took his first jump, spinning like a top. Landing, he continued, flowing from one pivot to the end. It was a dream, a dream that everybody could see by not touch. Only the judges could lay judgment on its contents.

But as with all dreams, it must end. The music slowed and came to a climax. He posed at the last second and held his breathe.

* * *

"Aaahh, I screwed up." Laphicet sighed, sitting on the bench.

"I thought you did pretty good."

"Veelvet, you'll always say that."

Velvet patted down his forehead with a wet towel, smiling. "Because I'm your sister. And I'll always be there. You want a hot chocolate?"

"No thanks, I'm good." He chugged down a bottle of water.

The two Crowe siblings leaned back, relaxing. "… How're your legs?" Velvet casually looked away.

"It's been four years. Some time off the skates helped."

"I'm not asking about your legs. I'm asking if it still hurts."

Laphicet shifted his legs. "A little. It's better than before. If I take some medicine before I hit the ice, I don't feel it."

"I should've stopped it sooner."

"There's nothing you could've done. I'm not happy with extremes, but it's what made me get here."

"It wasn't right."

"I'm not say it is. Just that it was." He paused. "I've been texting him."

"And?"

"He's pretty terse."

"So nothing's changed, huh?"

"I can't read his mind."

"He's so damned absorbed in his work. You can see it in his eyes. Celica and Phi just here."

"I know."

Somethings were just better left as they were.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor paced back and forth in the room, nibbling on a small cheese stick. With all her homework and labs done, she had the entire weekend to herself. No playing catch-up on the last day of break.

Their words stuck in. She'd have to ask Velvet if she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

But given everything that's happened.

She's a stubborn one.

The redhead sighed, looking at Velvet's desk. Word problems and other stuff laid in crumbled papers. Wet spots trailed here and there, dotting her work. She picked up one paper, looking at her notes.

_These answers are wrong…_

She knew. Velvet knew too. But for whatever reason, she couldn't get it right. She's looked up work online, as any other college student did, but still tried to understand what she was doing. Eleanor smiled. There's a lot more to her than just a hockey brute.

There's a lot more to her than just her love for hockey.

Setting the paper, aside, she looked around the room. It seemed so segregated between them. In the past week, it felt like they just annoyed one another. Nothing was settled, nothing was agreed. They both wanted to start, but they never resolved anything.

Eleanor took a seat, reviewing all the talks she had today.

_The only way I'm gonna get to her is… if I go at her head-on._

Her thoughts snapped at the sound of the door unlocking and Velvet walking right in. She barely glanced at her before sitting at the desk. Her eyes scanned over her homework before she scoffing and flopping on her bed.

"Long day?" Eleanor asked.

"It was nice seeing them again." Velvet looked at her phone.

They sat in silence, listening to the taps of Velvet's fingers.

"I read through your homework."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes. "Laugh all you want."

"I'm going to laugh… I'm just worried that's all."

"I know, I know. Eizen said if our grades aren't good, we don't play."

"… Do you mind if I helped you?"

Velvet turned to her, eyes glaring venomously. "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not trying to pity you." Eleanor pulled herself from her seat. "You hate something like that."

The other young woman hummed, setting her phone aside. "You really sure? I'm not the best learner."

"It's better than listening to you crumble paper at the dead of night."


	5. Chapter V

As the team filed in, Eizen looked over his paper. The first game of the season and it's away. The Yseult Rangers hosted the game. A mild hour and twenty minutes drive. Thanks to everybody turning in their money and donates made by their alumni, they could afford school buses for their travels.

One by one, players hauled their bags stuffed with their equipment. Smiles and jokes passed all around.

And, to Eizen's surprise, Eleanor and Velvet.

The past weeks since their scuffle proved most productive. Passes on point, creativity cycling, and flow charging through. Of course, they still have their grudges, but it's a start. No fights since last time.

But today was the real test.

No amount of practice could ever replace the real deal. Stress from other players, playing styles, even the small crowd that rallies behind the home team can make or break a game. If they manage to stay together, breaking 500 was all but gained.

One game on a weekend, then formatting practice to suit their strengths and cover their weaknesses. Because after today, it's gonna be two games per week.

_Well, I'll have perfect time to think about lines and matches on the bus._ As he got up, a few of the girls returned, giggling.

"Something up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A certain somebody's here. You know…"

Eizen furrowed his brow.  _Gods damn it._

Unsurprising, the former Navy man saw an old accomplice. A man a little younger than he was, but still remarkably military. But the Loegres military had lax adjustments for uniforms and for this man, he went with a green trimmed scarf.

His laugh chimmed like the wind, ever suiting his last name.

"Zaveid…" Eizen approached. "Leave."

The man turned around, casually smirking. "What? Can't an old friend say 'hi'?"

"More like an annoying-in-law." He grunted. Turning to the ladies, he said, "Get everybody set. I'll be on the bus shortly."

Zaveid chuckled, smiling at every lady that passed by. Many of them rolled their eyes. They've seen the man before. The older players knew him. An old friend of his. The one guy that always shows up and gives them food with his beloved wife.

"You honestly can't be here because you wanted to say hi."

"Libos amazing, Lt. Sucks that you left."

"I left because I couldn't stay there anymore. I have other things to deal with."

Zaveid quieted down, "I know, I know. But how is she? She doing alright?"

"Still a little spitfire. She gets mad pretty easily."

"Reminds me of someone."

"Shut up." He looked away. The blonde man rubbed his chin. He wasn't very used to this 'casual talk', even back in the military. "How's Theodora doing?"

"Still in the hospital. She's getting better. The disease's stopped for now."

"Still running a tight leash?"

"She knows me well." He sighed. "She'll be fine."

"Theodora's a fighter." He nodded. "Oh, by the way. Here's this." Zaveid passed over a package.

"What's this?"

"A little gift from the crew. Share it with Benwick too."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet pulled out of her seat, headphones blaring music in her ear. Off the bus, she stepped on the cold pavement. An ice arena just before her. Sweet, sweet rapture.

The trip felt like old high school hockey games, people packed into a school bus with their equipment stuffed in the back. Seniors and goalies had their equipment in the undercarriages. Something Magilou flaunted shamelessly.

Everything was fine, except for one detail.

She had to deal with sharing a seat with Eleanor.

It could've been wingmen, but they sat together. It could've been the centers of the second or third lines, but no.

It had to the redhead.

She can't complain now.

The days following up to today's game were tutoring and studying. Eleanor did her best to be patient. To teach her and let her understand. They threw fits, but never fists. Eventually, they got ice cream and cooled off. She was a great teacher. A better professor than anybody she's dealt with. Students aids are cast aside for somebody like her.

And she hated it. To rely on somebody else for things like this.

And yet… it let her mind at ease. Her grades were slowly picking up.

_I don't want any debts… After this, I'll figure something._

Velvet closed her eyes again, heading to the back. Their sticks were left in a pile, players grabbing their respected pairs. Once Velvet spotted her red sticks, she holstered them under her arms. Bag over her shoulder, she walked through the double doors and into the arena.

As expected, rubberized tiles to allow skaters to walk through. Straight water marks and benches for people free-skating and a Pro-Shop for anybody needed clear tape or a last-minute skate sharpening. The smell of sweat, fried foods and gear lingered in the air.

Yup, definitely an ice arena.

She followed behind the trail of players to their locker room. Somebody figured it out. And just as she expected, the first cries of complains came in.

"Aww, it's a men's shower."

Groans and sighs aside, Velvet entered the room. The corner seat was hers! Dibs and first one there, she spotted Eleanor setting her stuff down too. Closer than before.

Her eyes looked to the showers, lips together, unsure. She looked hesitant.

_Whatever._ Velvet undressed for warmups.  _It's not my concern._

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

This is how it feels to be Eleanor Hume, just before the face-off.

The team left off its battle cry. Arms are pumped and players taking to the bench. But not you. You're a part of the vanguard, the first ones on the ice. The first play is one of the most vital aspects. The first seconds can easily cost moral with an opposing goal.

… And it might be best to let Magilou stay in the net.

The lights on the scoreboard flicker to abbreviations. UoT versus Yseult. Score, zero to zero. Time, twenty minutes.

You chew on your mouthguard, breathing slowly. You stare at the opposing team, their white jerseys, trimmed with red and yellow marks. Your hands grip around your stick, silently swinging against the ice. Shivers drive down your spine, the first game with a new team. Excitement and nervousness sway your head. But they do not waver the warmth in your chest.

The drive, the feeling, the crisp slices of skating on fresh ice.

The chill that comes with every new breath. For the unsuited, it would feel miserable.

For hockey players, it is the scent of another battle.

Taking your spot on the left side, behind Velvet and her winger, time slows.

The referee signals down to each goalie and the control booth.

Instinct takes over, bracing down. Should the puck come back, you pass it back up. Should Yseult win it, you guard the approaching wingers.

Moments last forever in this crystalline picture, but they must continue. The next seconds spell glorious victory or crushing defeat.

The referee blows his whistle and holds the puck parallel to the ice.

He lets go and time freezes.

This is how it feels to be Eleanor Hume at the first puck drop.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"But of course!" Magilou rolled her eyes, seeing Velvet take a penalty. Foolish girl does foolish things  _again_. With the puck in their end, the blonde flexed her glove and blocker. Gotta keep them loose and flexible after all.

She swiped the snow collecting at her feet, bending down to position. Four on Five. Lovely~

With her lovely defensive squad, surely they can block the puck… Right?

Dropped and the black cylinder flew around the net. Magilou bit down, guarding.

Up to the blue line and back. To the goal line to the hashmarks. Everybody kept in their box formation. Sticks swung back and forward, warding any attempt of getting close. Her eyes glanced over. A defensemen swinging down and back off.

_Trying to draw the box out eh?_

Magilou crept up, watching. Their wingmen stepped in front, blocking her view.

"Eleanor, bump her!"

A second too slow. A blue line shot. Her dilated, watching the puck skim through. Bounced off a skate and…!

Caught in her glove and tucked in.

_Whew…_

The referee blew the whistle. Flipping the puck over, she slapped Eleanor with her stick. " _Bump_  her."

"I'm trying!"

Magilou sighed. "Bind your legs in, and swing those hips!"

A whistle and the game begun. The same attack, just from the other side. Again, the winger stepped into her line of sight. Magilou bobbed her head side to side, watching the puck. Eleanor came in, doing as she was told.

And pushed her charge aside.

The blonde grinned. A flimsy snapper. Magilou swatted the puck aside as her defenseman converged and flung the puck down the ice.

Small steps.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet danced around a winger as she blazed down the boards. The defensemen weren't baited. Skating around the opposing net, she immediately met the other team's center. Skates scrapped into the ice, accelerating the other way. Too slow.

The other girl scooted her body just between the puck and herself. Women's hockey had no checking. It never prevented them from getting physical.

She flipped the puck away to her winger, fighting for it down with their defenseman. The captain of the team chomped on her mouthguard, circling their battle in the corner. The puck trickled out and Velvet pounced. She slapped sticks away and pushed through the gathering crowd to open space up the boards.

A dark jersey squeezed by the forwards and she passed it over.

A one-time hit..!

GOAL!

Velvet and her line threw their arms in the air, skating over and hugging the scorer. Head pats and cheers all around. The raven-haired woman smiled and saw who she passed it over.

Eleanor.

Her normal composure faltered. Even she was surprised. As the rest of the players skated over to the bench, high-fiving their teammates, Velvet and Eleanor skated back, side by side. Unsure, Velvet casually held her hand to the side for a fistbump.

Eleanor returned the favor, just as awkwardly.

Down by their goalie line, Magilou grinned, swiping her crease clear of snow.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

_**BZZZZzzz!** _

The last clarion call of the buzzer. The Telliesin Pirates prevailed over the Yseult Rangers. Final score, three to one.

Everybody cheered in their seats, stripping off their shoulder pads just as Coach Eizen and Benwick entered.

A smile bloomed on their faces.

"Great show ladies!" Benwick cheered, stepping over sticks and skates, high-fiving everybody as he came around.

"Bus will be leaving in forty-five. Get food if you want. We'll be stopping at rest station if that matters. Take it easy everybody."

With that, both left the room, letting them undress once again.

Velvet took the win with an assist. A bit disappointing but a win was a win. Everybody was stripping down and tossing wads of clear tape across the room. Nearly everybody got their tops off but her. If there was one thing everybody complained about, it was because she was the slowest one undressing.

Watching everybody talk, clean their equipment, the young girl silently nodded to herself. Sucks that Magilou couldn't have a shutout, but that's the game. Stats and predictions can only go so far.

Elbow guards and shoulder pads off, she looked around again. Eleanor was oddly taking her time with this, nervously eyeing the showers. Those showers were made for men, no shielding between showerheads. Maybe they were just dirty?

Minutes later and Velvet was reduced to her towel and flipflops. The room was clearing, with only a few people left. And Eleanor was still one of the slowest.

They met just before the showers, Velvet raising an eyebrow as Eleanor clutched her towel tighter.

"The hell are you nervous about?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Right." Velvet hooked her towel to the shower hangers and walked in. Shampoo in hand, she lathered her head, getting every bit of her long black hair.

And yet, Eleanor kept to herself, back facing to her. This was completely different to the showers back home.

"Need any?"

The redhead looked around, holding her hand behind her. Velvet rolled her eyes, grabbing her shoulder. "Never thought to see you shy."

"It's… nothing."

"Suit yourself." She drizzled it down her head.

Velvet let the soap trickle down. It was a three-in-one after all. Cleaning herself thoroughly, she eyed her defenseman, keeping to herself. A first seeing her secretive. And yet, it was the first time she seen her exposed.

Fully exposed. No small-cut barriers between showerheads, no steam blocking their view. No deliberately avoiding each other. Her eyes traced the outline of her body. Toned, yet elegant. As a defenseman, she had incredible puck handling skills. 'Softest hands', Magilou said earlier. Why she never wanted to be a winger or center was beyond her.

Eleanor turned and their eyes met.

Covered in suds and soap, she slowly covered her chest. Velvet stared, spotting an odd patch of skin. Ropy. Pale. Flawed.

"What is..?"

"C-can't it wait..? Like when we get… food?"

She shut her mouth. Prying now just felt uncomfortable.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The rest-stop at Izolda was still running. Unlike the late night games and the trip home, these pitstops were beating with people coming in and out.

As Velvet and Eleanor took a seat, fast-food on the table, they watched their fellow teammates take their orders. A small vase sat on the edge of the small divider separating one side of the table to another.

Even eating, Eleanor felt a lump in her throat. That awkward fist-bump. The casual look she gave her in the shower. Rokurou hinted at her being like that, but she never gave it deeper thought that day.

Despite her rash and aggressive attitude, there was something about Velvet that worked for her. Her bold determination, and steadfast learning made her a wonderful student. Every once in awhile, that side she saw with her family showed. As negative and pessimistic she acted, Velvet always powered through.

"Looks like we'll be here for awhile." Velvet shrugged, breaking their silence. "So what is  _that_ all about?"

Eleanor froze. "It's… from an accident."

"Looked pretty big if you ask me."

"It is." She looked away. "It still hurts."

"Good thing we're not in the men's league huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

Eleanor scratched her forearm, playing with a fry. "It was from a car accident. My mom and I were driving. One moment we were talking… The next…"

Velvet's eyes slanted. "She alright?"

"The car flipped and flipped and… The scream and…" Tears swelled in her eyes. She tried controlling her breath, closing her eyes, shutting everything.

No…

_No_ …

Her hands shook.

And stopped.

She opened her eyes. Velvet held her hand, staring back.

"… Eat something, take your mind off it." She urged.

"R-right…" Eleanor let go of her fry and bit into her chicken sandwich. "… Thank you."

Velvet held her hands. "I'm sorry I asked. If we ever take a drive, I'll drive."

"I'd… appreciate that."

The raven-haired captain groaned, still feeling bad. "Here. A flower." She grabbed the flower from the vase and presented it her.

A smirk. A giggle. A laugh.

Eleanor swallowed her food and shook her head. "Velvet, you can't do that."

She looked offended. "Fine, I'm keeping my flower then."

"You can't do that either!"

Magilou walked by, coughing. "Gaay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes are fantastic, but Comments are wondrous~
> 
> The next update will be an omake. Some explanations I feel are necessary.


	6. Omake: The Wondrous Mechanics as explained by Magnificent Magilou!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An omake, has very little to do with the story.

"Welcome! Welcome everybody!" Magilou raised, waving the near empty crowd. At her sides were Velvet, Eleanor, Laphicet, Rokurou and Eizen. The crew of  _Berseria_ has united again. 

"... What the hell is this shit?" Velvet tapped her foot, looking around. Who'd be reading this anyways?

"Shush servant!" The petite blonde snapped, spinning and facing her. "Today is a special day! A day of explanations!"

"Do we really need to do this?" Eleanor looked around. She was on the same wavelength as Velvet. 

"Eh, kill some time. Needed a break anyways." Rokurou waved it off. 

Eizen remained quiet. 

"But on with out beloved schedule, we have a lot of questions to answer, and very little time to do. Chop, chop, chop!" Magilou clapped her hands and held them out. A box with a circular hole appeared in her palms, filled with pieces of paper. 

"Now, in my hands is the box of Menagerie! What kind of secrets and questions shall our cast get this time?" She looked at her friends and pointed. "Eleanor! You're up!"

"W-what, me?" She looked around. Velvet sighed, scratched her head. Eizen shrugged.

"Alright." The redhead walked up, rummaging through the papers. She pulled out one and read it. 

'What exactly are the equipment that Velvet and Eleanor use compared to real life?'

"The author based the Therion-based equipment off the Real Life [Warrior Hockey Alpha QX](http://www.hockeymonkey.com/warrior-alpha-qx-protective-equipment) line, and the [Covert PX2](http://www.warrior.com/21000-4) helmet. If you palette swap the colors to red and black it's basically the same." Velvet answered in a matter-of-fact. " _Warrior Hockey_ when it first came out was a very flashy and odd brand. Being a company from Lacrosse, the author believed it'd match my original costume from  _Tales of Berseria._ "

"As for me," Eleanor continued. "The Praetor-based equipment line is based off the Real Life Bauer [Hockey Supreme 1S](https://www.bauer.com/player-ice-hockey-protective/supreme) line, with a [RE-AKT 100](https://www.bauer.com/player-ice-hockey-helmets-and-facial/helmets/re-akt-100-helmet) Helmet, complete with a [Hybrid cage](https://www.bauer.com/player-ice-hockey-helmets-and-facial/visors/hybrid-shield). The palette swapping colors of white instead of black and keeping the yellow insides." 

"You and your fucking bubble helmet." 

"Why all hate?"

"This is a hockey meme, ladies and gents." Magilou interrupted. "A bubble helmet is a visor mask with any sort of grill below it. Because it's such an oddity and because the glass pops out, it's called a _bubble helmet_."

"I remember the Author wanting to place you with the Nexus line, but decided against it. The colors for the Nexus line were originally the Supreme Series when the author was younger." Velvet continued. 

"Funny you say that, after all, the Nexus line does offer a wider feel in their skates and equipment. Maybe it'll help with Eleanor's bu-"

"HEY!"

"Anyhoo, let's continue! Eizen, how about you?" 

The older man raised an eyebrow. As Eleanor took her seat, he walked up, and snagged a piece of paper.

'Will supporting characters like Edna or Theodora appear in this fanfic?

"Possibly." Eizen shrugged. "It's not out of the question. If the Author decides to make a sequel based on the  _Tales of Zestiria_ characters, it's very possible."

"Ok! Nice! Rokurou, your turn!" 

The modern-day samurai smirked, reaching in and pulled this paper.

'What are the colors of the jerseries for the Pirates?'

Rokurou rocked back and forth, giving it some thought. "A bit of white, yellow, and red. Nothing too fancy and out of the ordinary. For a reference, I guess the design like the [New York Rangers](https://www.google.com/search?q=hockey+jerseys+rangers&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjGmNPVxqDVAhVLw4MKHQDPAnsQ_AUICygC&biw=1366&bih=638) works. Of course, this would make the Loegres Silver Knights having a theme like the [Las Vegas Golden Knights](https://www.google.com/search?q=hockey+jerseys+golden+knights&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwitkJb7xqDVAhVE7oMKHbunDVoQ_AUIDCgD&biw=1366&bih=638)."

"Lil' Phi's turn!"

The young boy huffed. "I'm not a little boy." Still upset, he reached in and pulled his question.

'Innominat's name appears. Does that mean Maotelus will to?'

 "Sorta, maybe? Innominat is basically Laphicet Crowe's gamertag or username on a videogame... When he gets salty, he starts making prickleboar noises into the microphone when he's streaming." 

"What videogame is this?" Rokurou asked. 

"Something like Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Overwatch."

"So Maotelus will be your gamertag?"

"Yes, Maotelus, Dark Lord of All."

Eizen did his best to hold his laughter. Eleanor and Velvet cupped their faces in disbelief. Rokurou is a terrible influence on him. 

The young man of the Far Continent grinned. "How much does he swear?"

"A lot! Hockey is a sport where there's a ton of swearing. He got it from her!"

"H-hey!"

"Ok, ok, that's enough of both of ya." Magilou shoo-ed them off. "And finally, Velvet! Your turn!"

Velvet vaulted off her chair and snagged on a paper. 

'Are they aren't projects that the author is doing at the moment?'

"There are. Basically, the fluff and material here is practice for working on the bigger project. Those, I will say having two characters based on Eleanor and me is a bit... weird."

"Oooh? And how 'gaay' can we expect that?"

"... Very."

Magilou snapped her fingers and the box disappeared. 

"That's all folks! Next time will be the continuation of  _Demons and Angels of the Rink._ "


	7. Chapter VI

"Heard you guys won your first game away. Nice job. But no donut for you, huh?" Rokurou looked up from his work. A few pieces here and there needed to be rearranged before it sounded just perfect.

"I blame our dearest defensemen." Magilou slouched over his bed, looking over.

"You're just trying to find ways to bully Eleanor, aren't you?"

"And Velvet! At the same time! A two-for-one deal!" She dramatically munched on a potato-chip.

"And they still haven't bit your head off."

"Relax, it's not like I'm pulling pranks on them. We still haven't done the sale'tomah drink yet!"

Rokurou cringed. As with most hockey teams when they headed off to restaurants, they would always have one glass and fill it with one of everybody's drink. Once there, they added whatever they could find on the table. Ketchum, mustard, salt, sugar. And then dared somebody to drink it.

Of course, they were kids when they last did that trick.

"Let's not." The young man shook his head.

"Ooh, poo. Killjoy." She grew quiet. "… How's the band coming along?"

"We've made another track. Just need a bit of polishing." He leaned back.

"Is Mom-getsu still worried?"

"As she usually is." Rokurou crumbled some paper and tossed it into the trash-bin. "Youngest kid, most different kid. She's worried. As all mother's are."

"An odd way of worrying if you ask me."

"That's how Far Continent mothers are. A bit overbearing, but they mean well." He stopped. "I think."

Magilou spun herself off the bed and shrugged. "Hey, when you're done with the track, pass it over. I wanna listen to it."

"You know the usual fee."

The goalie grumbled, passing over a gald bill.

"Thanks for your patronage!" Rokurou smiled back.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

_Don't worry about, it's just Magilou._

These words rung in Eleanor's ear as she looked over her notes. Exams were coming up for the three of them and she thought of a big study group for later. Obviously, they'd go to the Teacher's Assistant after-hours review groups, but between classes and hockey, having three heads was better than one.

Yet, for all the studying she did, all the extra problems in the book and online she completed, nothing could push Magilou's off-handed comment as they ate in the rest stop.

There was no denying that Velvet is beautiful in a rough way. Whether it was her athletic build, the wildness of her hair, or that rare smile, Velvet Crowe was a far different person that she expected her to be.

And thanks to Rokurou's hint, it made her more cautious.

Eleanor gulped, reaching for her cup of coffee. It's bitter and sweet warm ebbed her errant thoughts away. Still, there wasn't to say that she couldn't let their growing friendship to stop just because they were rivals.

Maybe because they were rivals, their friendship grew. The love for the game, a uniting factor.

"If it's anything, it's gonna come from her." She said to herself, getting back to problems.

All the while, Velvet decided to study with some other friends of hers in the open library. More specifically, with her wingers. Helen Oxtongue and Olivia Würger. Left and Right wings.

Sure, the two weren't exactly the best in either subject, but at least they're good company.

"Eeh, if Meghan's leg didn't get in the way, that shot would've never went in." Helen sighed, finishing her problem. She gazed over, brushing her bob-cut hair.

"It sometimes comes to luck. You know, twenty-five percent of the game you can't control?" Olivia looked at her opposite winger and frowned. Her answer was different from hers.

"And the seventy-five is all on us." Velvet held her notepad before them. Her answer was different too.

Olivia immediately looked up the answer on the internet. A few seconds later, she sighed.

"Velvet's right. Point to her."

The raven-haired center smirked, snatching a small piece of candy in a bowl between the three.

"Maan, I remember last year. You were terrible at this." Helen bemoaned, lowering her head in her book. "What gives?"

"I bet its Eleanor, huh?" A cat's smile grew on Olivia's face. "How's our local redhead?"

"She's a good defenseman and a worthy rival."

The two groaned, leaning against their chairs.

"Not that!" Helen playfully shoved. "Like, how is she?"

Velvet looked to the side, scratching her head. What was the best way to answer this?

This projection of herself, the brutal ice warrior. An aggressive captain, the leader. Top goal scorer and penalty box minutes. Yet, Eleanor  _had_ seen the other side of her. A loving, kind-hearted older sister. The grudge dealer, and the forgiver.

This shield, this wall she made herself. Was breaking from the seams of a near stranger too curious for her own good.

"She's… been teaching me." Velvet finally said.

"Aww, come'on. That's cheating!" Olivia whined.

"Any advantage is better for me."

"Cozying up to the honor student?" Olivia chuckled. "Nothing beyond that?"

"She is…" Velvet bit her lips. What  _did_ she think about Miss Eleanor Hume?

"… a friend."

The two of them sighed.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eizen stared at the glass with a printed picture on it. Benwick raised an eyebrow at his side.

Another day, another practice. But today started with something different.

An old picture, printed on standard white paper, was hanging on the glass.

It wasn't a professional job, seeing it hang by a single strip of clear tape.

It immediately drew the attention of his players as they laughed, pointed fingers and giggled back to the locker room. All at his expense.

It was a picture when he was younger, still in college, skating without a helmet. A bright smile on his face as the wind blew his longer hair.

He really had longer hair when he was younger. It was the style back then, especially for hockey players. He looked so cheerful, so carefree. But it was an entirely different time back then.

Benwick grinned as Eizen finally tore down the picture and tossed it into the garbage bin.

"The usual, today?"

"Make her pay, Ben."

In the locker room, Magilou felt a chill run down her spine. Eleanor looked over, blinking.

"Uhh, Magilou? You alright over there?"

"Ah-ha, I'm fine! I'll be fine!" She smiled back.  _I think._

She turned to Meghan, shaking her head.

"You saw that picture of coach, right?"

"I did. It's kinda… surprising seeing him like that."

"I eavesdropped on him last year. Something about his little sister and an uncle."

"He has a younger sister?" Eleanor paused. "How old is he?"

"Thirty, I think."

"W-wait, then how old is his sister?"

"Dunno. As far as I could tell, she's a minor."

"That much of an age gap?" Eleanor cupped her chin. Even Rokurou's age gap between him and Ichirou wasn't by that much.

"Either way, he started grinding his teeth when he was talking to somebody else. Maybe another person taking care of her?"

"Eizen isn't with her?"

"I guess so. I mean, he was talking to somebody he called 'uncle' so I guess she's doing alright."

"He was in the Navy before, right? But how long was he there?"

"Over five years, if I had to guess."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Following practice, Velvet, Magilou, and Eleanor walked back to the dorms. The brisk fall air brushes some brown and red leaves about. Everybody was dressing warmer, readying for the

"Oh! I was gonna ask Rokurou about something. See you two later!" Eleanor took off, leaving the two.

"Ooh my. How interesting! Meeting with Rokurou in this late hour?" Magilou shifted over. Velvet's seen her motion. Wanted to get a soda before heading back to their room.

The captain followed, shrugging. "So long as she doesn't wake me from sleeping or make noise when she gets back, it's not my concern."

"Gah! So cold to everybody."

They entered their dorm, passing the closed cafeteria and to the smaller convenient store. Late-night students walked in and out, grabbing small sweets and treats. Anything from candy, to ice cream, and even small microwavable meals. Connection Avalon had it all.

"I saw that little flash in your eyes when we got back that quiz. You did well, didn'tcha?"

"It's thanks to Eleanor. She's patient."

"To deal with your hockey-centered mind? Ha, I surprised she doesn't complain at all!"

Velvet sighed, picking a small smooth from the fridges. Magilou went for a small fizzy soda.

"Still, have you figured out a major yet?"

"… Still no."

"Well, the deadline's the end of next semester! I'm sure you'll find something." Magilou lightly punched her shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so."

The goalie leaned in, tapping her chin in thought. Velvet's initial surprise switched to anger.

"The hell do you want?"

"You've changed. You're not as pissed off as before."

Velvet looked away. Freshman year was a big kick in the groin. What was simple back in high school turned to a nightmare in college. A vicious cycle of worrying, regretting, raging and repeating. The few times she got a release was hockey or finding somebody or something to vent.

It wasn't the happiest moment of her life.

"Just goes to happen when you're not worrying about grades you get easier." She finally said.

"That's what she said."

"Oh, fuck off."

Rolling her eyes, the two walked up to the cashier and checked out. Magilou immediately twisted her soda cap off and guzzled down some.

"Ah, delicious! So cool and fresh like a mid-summers night!"

"That's… a colorful to say it."

At the elevators, they stopped, leaning against the walls. Not a lot of people walked around, everything getting ready for bed or just lounging in their dorm halls.

"I still can't believe you're getting into game design." Velvet slurped her shake.

"The old man and I have our differences. I'm glad that Auntie Grimoirh's backing me."

"Does she still wear that long-brim hat?"

Magilou gasped, almost if she was offended. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Your family's a bunch of fucking weirdos."

The blonde held a finger up, paused, and set it down. "Ok, you got me there. By the way, what's miss honor student going for?"

"I thought it'd be pretty obvious. She wants to be…"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"A doctor, eh? I'm not surprised one bit." Rokurou laughed, playing with his drink.

Eleanor took a seat on his extra chair. The joys of having a single person dorm room. He offered her something to drink, but she declined. Oh well, her loss.

"And you, a musician? I'd never thought of that." She nodded back.

"What? Because most Rangetsu's are doing something stereotypical? Except for Ichirou."

"O-oh, no, no, no! I just never thought you'd be so musically inclined."

"Uuuh, huh. Right." He shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't want to be anything like my brothers or my sister. Trailing in their shadows is just… .dull. And stupid."

Eleanor nodded. She's an only child. She never had a plethora of siblings.

"Hockey's still number one. There's no doubt there, but if I want to make a name for myself, I can't be anything like them. No comparisons. Just me and my friends against the world."

"Sounds like a crusade."

"Making music is like that. You've gotta have a fire in ya. Arrogant and humble. Thoughtful and cruel. Besides, Magilou's been giving me money for every track she pays and reviews."

"But they aren't complete, yet are they?"

"She pays for the complete version. Everybody else gets a little snippet."

"Don't you think you should expand your audience?"

"To whom? Like Velvet? I asked her and she said no. Not much going in her head besides hockey. And her grades."

"I know about her grades. She's always tearing herself apart about them."

The man scratched his cheek. "I'm not surprised. It got worse in freshman year. Nearly had a breakdown if it wasn't for Magilou and I."

Eleanor's eyes widened, "W-what happened?"

"Mhmm, you know Laphicet right?"

"Uuhhh, the smaller boy or the bigger one?"

"The bigger one."

"Then why does she call the smaller boy 'Phi'."

"Couldn't tell ya. Ask her."

Eleanor groaned. That always was Rokurou's answer. Regardless, he continued.

"Laphicet's always been a sickly boy. Hell, Arthur's the one that pushed him to do skating to strengthen his lungs. But he got hurt and really sick. Dunno from what, but it wasn't the best time. Velvet was struggling through college, growing more and more desperate. The pressure of staying in school, her brother, her nephew. It all just piled up and she just… snapped."

Eleanor bit her inner lip. This felt like prying into her past. "But she's fine now, right?"

"Sort of. I'd rather not talk about it. And asking her… Well, she might rip your head off."

"But bottling up something like that. Don't you think she'll actually snap?"

He sighed and nodded. "I know. I've been a friend of hers since our families met and she's saved my ass enough times where my parents are from, they'd call it a 'life debt'. I can talk down people, help'em through, but fixing problems? That's something they've gotta do themselves."

"That's pretty harsh Rokurou."

The young man shrugged. "I guess. Maybe it's just the Rangetsu-style."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

When Eleanor got back to her dual dorm room, Velvet was still awake. Finishing some problems, she looked up. "Back already?"

"We just talked. Nothing else."

"Huh."

"What do you mean 'huh'?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

"What? No, we aren't." Eleanor walked over, throwing her shirt off and getting ready for bed. Velvet gazed over for a moment then back to her homework.

"Oh. Thought you were."

"And what exactly did you expect us to do?"

"… You know."

Eleanor waltzed up to her, glaring. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No."

"Then why say that?!"

"Because you make the best faces." Velvet smirked, finishing her last problem. The redhead stood, stammering incoherently. As Velvet reached over a bottle of water, Eleanor sighed and walked to her bed.

"You're impossible, Velvet Crowe."

"It takes one to know one." Velvet got up, undressing and getting ready for bed herself.

As they changed, their eyes couldn't keep away. Occasionally, they looked at one another, swapping in jeans for shorts, long-shirts of t-shirts. As they looked at each other, they hurried and looked away.

"You want to stay up a little more?" Eleanor asked, finishing her clothes.

"Why?"

"Just talk about stuff."

"Ok, where?"

"Here, just looking at the sky outside."

Velvet shut off the lights and walked over, taking a seat on the bed besides Eleanor, looking at the night sky. Despite being a city whose lights never dim, the miniature dots of stars sparkled.

"I've talked with Rokurou. I never knew he wanted to be a musician." Eleanor said.

"It's what he's passionate about. He's got his pride in that." Velvet turned to her. "Did you know that Magilou's getting into game's design?"

"Really? Never would've guessed it."

"And you?"

"A doctor."

Velvet scoffed. "Typical answer."

Eleanor frowned. "Ok, what about you?"

She grew quiet. Uncomfortably shifting in her seat. "I don't know."

"That's something I'd never think to hear you say. You don't know."

"What? You surprised that I don't have much of a plan?"

"You never were the person to think of a plan unless you're in the moment."

Velvet shifted again, tapping her shoulder. "You're not wrong. Truth is, I never really excelled in anything but hockey. I knew I couldn't make it to the WNHL, so… I really don't know how I got into Taliesin."

"Maybe it was because they knew about your family and Artorius?"

She growled. "I don't want  _anything_  to do with him."

Eleanor knew what happened. Rokurou told her. But she wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"You don't have anything that sparks your interest? Nothing?" She changed topics.

Velvet shook her head. "I was supposed to announce my major at the end of freshman year. That was the plan but, but the first year…" She stopped. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Velvet, you can't just bottle up like that."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"What happens if you explode again?"

Her eyes narrowed. A small flash of red painted her world as she curled up Eleanor's blanket covers. "Who told you that?" She growled.

Eleanor nearly yelped at Velvet's sudden growl. She felt locked in a room with a beast. "R-rokurou did."

She grunted, turning away. "Damned samurai beat-boxing wanna –" She continued, mumbling incomprehensively. "So what? You going to be my therapist now?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Listen." Velvet leaned close. "I am thankful that you've been helping me with my grades. And I am thankful you're a damn-good defenseman. But when it comes to my personal life, don't but in."

"And then what? You're just gonna explode like you did?!"

"Maybe I like being pissed off!"

"Liar. I can see how you were with your little brother and nephew." She leaned back. Their foreheads bumped each other. "Which is the real you, Velvet?"

The raven-haired centerman backed away. This wasn't a retreat. Her fingers curled up so tightly they broke skin and bleed.

"I swear I will rip those childish pigtails off your head."

"They aren't childish!"

Slowly, their anger washed out. Eizen's practice settled in their muscles as they collapsed on the bed. All that pent of aggression burned as they looked at the stars once again.

"… I'm sorry." Velvet finally said. "Really. I am."

"And here I am, thinking you'd only apologize for getting your anger out."

"Shut up, I'm trying."

Eleanor giggled as she turned to her and nodded. "Apology accepted Velvet. I'm sorry I tried digging deeper."

"You're a defenseman. It's kinda your job."

"You really don't have anything more passionate than hockey, do you?"

"It's a good release, don't you think?"

"But after hockey, what are you going to do?"

"Join the beer league."

"Velvet…"

"I know, I know." She turned to her. "But, sometimes I wonder why this place gave me a chance. I just feel... so out of it here."

"Maybe the interviewer saw something."

"Feh, a whole of a chips on my shoulder."

"Come-on, Velvet."

"I'm serious. What did they see in me?"

Eleanor looked back at the stars. "Who knows? Maybe they didn't see anything. Maybe they wanted you to find something yourself."

"So what? Luck?"

"I don't think it's luck. They gave you an opportunity. And you still pulled through." She turned back. "And I feel you'll pull through with this. I know you will."

Velvet's mouth opened in stunned silence. "I..." She caught her breath. "Thanks Eleanor. It means a lot. I'll find something. Something I'm passionate about."

"Surprise me."

She grinned back. "Is that a challenge?"

"You know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say 'Write what you know' and I've been in situations like them. It's not the best and it makes you feel worse. But if you persevere and have people around you that encourage you, sky's the limit.


	8. Chapter VII

"Hey Velvet, Telliesin is having an All Hallow's Eve party. Are you going?"

"No."

Late in October, the University was hosting a massive party of costumes, candies, and activities. Exclusive to the students and its facility, it was a well-known holiday across the nation, named 'All Hallows' Eve.

Velvet leaned away from her desk, taking another water bottle. "I don't have anything."

"Come-on, wouldn't it fun? Just dressing up as somebody else?"

"Don't we have a game before? We don't have time to do this."

"It's a home game. We'll be there just in the middle of everything. Just gotta get everything for our costumes. Wanna take a car downtown?"

She took another sip. "Fine. But I'm driving."

Eleanor couldn't figure if that was a jab at her or Velvet being Velvet.

Renting a car wasn't an issue. In fact, Velvet took advantage of her older sister's Evalach pass. The perfect transport and delivery service across the nation. With a single swipe, the terminal deposited the keys. Once in, Velvet adjusted the mirrors and checked the gas. Everything was still good.

Eleanor took a seat in the passenger's side. Sweet dripped from her brow. Her fingers nervously twitched.

"Just sit in th –"

Eleanor hopped out the seat and sat in the back.

"… Right."

Pulling out of the parking space, they entered the campus roads. For a campus so integrated with the surrounding city, it still had plenty of open-space for cars to enter in and exit. Garages both underground and above were packed. Such is the city college life.

As they drove, Eleanor continued to fidget. She breathed slowly, trying to get her mind off.

"So, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Isn't Phi's name Modred? Why do you call him that?"

"When he was a younger," Velvet started, taking a turn first before another line of stopped cars. "He tried saying Laphicet's name. The better he got, he started calling himself 'Phi'. Celicia found it hilarious and it became a little pet name."

"Does he get mixed up with Laphicet though?"

"He's nicknamed 'Laphi'." She paused. "You watch some livestreams, don't you?"

"It's uhh… good background noise." She scratched her cheek.

"Laphicet livestreams under the name 'Innominat the Suppressor'."

"W-wait, wait, Innominat the Prickleboar? That's who he is?"

Velvet almost choked. She managed to keep the car under control as she laughed. "Yes, that's him. But where are we going?"

"Colbyjacks. It's a hobby shop and there's the costume shop right next door. Take a right here."

Minutes later, they arrived. It was a small enough lot without too many people. Velvet raised an eyebrow as she shut off the engine.

"So who are you going as?" Asking as she locked the car.

"There was this story I read, I wondered if I could get it just right."

"A story? Like what, one of those cheesy romance novels?"

"Oh hell no. I'm not one of those girls."

They walked in. Sweet and tart scents blew across their faces. Velvet nearly squeezed as she walked in. Fall colors drabbled over the aisles. An assortment of candles laid around, with plastic pumpkins making 'spooky' noises.

"Mhmm, I think I need some white fabrics." She walked off. Velvet stayed close, sniffling the lighter scents. Something caught her attention. The smell of apple pie pulled her back. The small 'downtown' village of Aball. Most family or home-owned shops or locally owned franchises. Her sister's shop selling quiches.

She turned to see another girl. Long braided pigtails laid atop her shoulders. An auburn hue colored her hair with the similarly bright brown eyes.

Velvet shook her head. Back in the small hobby shop again. Eleanor was still fussing with fabrics.  _She's moved on, and so have I._ Such was crushes and love.

Her mood soured a little, a shadow falling over her eyes. Eleanor turned back and nearly yelped. "W-woah, did something happen?"

"Hn?" She looked up. The redhead used her phone as an improvised mirror with the selfie camera. "… Oh. N-nothing. Just remembered something."

"How bad?"

"Not really."

Eleanor shook her head. Probably in frustration at her own curt words.

Fifteen minutes later, and the two exited the shop, Velvet looked at Eleanor's purchases. She didn't just go for brightly colored fabrics; she chose darker hues. Her colors. A pit fell through her stomach. She really didn't want to do this.

Maybe it's all the bitterness catching up on her.

"I know what you're doing. I don't want to do this."

"Well, why not? Like I said, we have time."

"Ugh, it's like talking to a wall."

"When it comes to hockey, you're the same way."

She groaned. It's not untrue. She was her defenseman and had a better look of things from afar. Still, one thing did bother her.

"For such a dangler, why are you on defense?"

"O-oh? That? Uhh, because I thought I'd be better there."

"With those hands?"

"It's helped getting out of our end right?"

"And you join the rush." Velvet sighed. "It'd be better if you were on a wing. Maybe mine."

Eleanor looked to the side, shrugging. "Maaybe?"

"So damn certain about after college, but can't get a grip on now."

"The opposite goes for you."

That was enough. They sighed, walking into the costume store. Just like the hobby shop, it was all decorated for All Hallows' Eve. And just as she expected, the women's costumes were very scantily clad.

"Eh." Velvet grunted, looking here and there. "Going as a sexy brides-maid?"

"Heavens no! I think I've got an idea! For the both of us!" She turned to some uniforms. "So the story I was reading was  _Blue Calla_."

"Oh, of all things,  _Blue Calla._ " She chuckled. "You're a dork, you know that?"

"Oh, screw yourself, that's not the point! There's a story of a princess and a beast and a tall castle! It's a perfect fairy tale."

The raven-haired woman shrugged. "I'm not complaining. I liked it too when I was growing up."

Eleanor's eyes lit up. "So you'll help me?"

"I never said that I…" She paused. "Oh fiiine. I've been dragged this far."

Over the next hour, Eleanor and Velvet ran up and down the store, mixing and matching dresses and uniforms together. As it sunk in, Eleanor was getting an outfit for her too. But she didn't say anything against it. It was her money after all and if she was gonna drag her into this, she might as well come dressed too.

But one thing seemed to be a theme when she was picking outfits for her. Black, and red colors. Tattered colors. It seemed something that some edgy teenager was doing. So what exactly was she doing?

Eventually, they returned to the car, as Velvet turned the keys again. "Wanna break for lunch?"

"Let's. Just go through some fast-food joint." Eleanor looked exhausted. Besides her were bags of choice clothing. She couldn't help but wonder when and how she'll do all of this.

 _Well, if she wants to be a doctor, then this is all a part of that experience, right?_ Velvet drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Rokurou skated, feeling the light crunch of ice beneath his boot. The cage hung a mouthpiece just within reach of his tongue. A wet jersey of sweat and water over his gear. Just another day on the ice.

Round and round they, stretching their legs over the lines. Other's lined the boards, doing their own leg stretches. Passing by, he breathed in the cold air. A shiver passed down his spine and to his core. It was his domain, his little workshop. But for now, getting ready for sprints was on everybody's mind.

Skating around before practice officially started, one of his line-mates skated up, nudging his shoulder.

"Ehey, Roku, how's it been?"

"Ian, how's it hanging? How's the snipes?"

"Good, good." He looped around the nets and bumped his stick. "So, uh, the boys been seeing you with some redheaded chick. Ya know Kelly's gonna roast ya about this, right?"

"Don't worry about Kel. And her? Nah, new friend. Another one for Velvet's entourage."

Ian shook his head. "Dude, I'm surprised. How the hell do you stay so damn loyal to one girl?"

"My mom taught me well." He grinned. "Or the best way she could."

"So, anyways, if I were to say, ask one of them out."

"Pick Magilou."

"Aww, the blondie? But she's annoying. What? Is reddy dating somebody?"

"She's… interested in somebody else."

"Fuck!"

Rokurou grabbed a puck, sliding it across the ice as it hit another, knocking it out of the way as a teammate was about to shoot.

"Rokurou, you jackass!"

The young man smirked back. "Better luck next time!"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Kayle scratched her head, seeing the student room transfer papers slid underneath her door. Everything was set for Eleanor to move out. But the last month, she hadn't heard a single complain about either of them or their neighbors.

She sighed. She tried knocking on their door earlier but they weren't home. It's a little after two. So, where the hell were they?

Rubbing some water that dripped on her desk, she couldn't be completely upset. Those two getting along was one of the best piece of news she could ever get.

Homework done, laundry all set, the Sunday was looking better already!

A knock came from her door. She turned and saw another girl standing by the frame. "Kayle, Velvet and Eleanor returned some time ago."

"Oh! They did? Thank you!" Getting up, Kayle walked down the hallway. The door to their room was cracked open. She could hear some whispers coming down.

"Hey Eleanor your papers are – "

She froze.

Before her were Eleanor and Velvet, half-way dressed. Colorful fabric scattered about the room, with various shapes and sizes. Eleanor's hands were firmly on Velvet's chest while Velvet's hands were around Eleanor's waist.

Kayle put the papers on Velvet's bed before shutting the door behind her.

"Sooo, what the hell was that all about?" Velvet looked back at her roommate.

Eleanor walked over, picking up the papers. "Oh… Yeah. I'll talk with Kayle later. But right now, hold still!"

She did as she was told, letting the redhead snip the fabric in place. "Is this really gonna work? I feel like my tits are hanging out."

"They'll be exposed kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'? That's a yes or no answer."

"… Yes."

Velvet sighed, "Can I at least wear a black underarmour shirt?"

She paused. Imagine her with the underamour. That skin-tight shirt.

It somehow made it more erotic than it needed.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, no underarmour."

The raven-haired captain sighed, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well, what you seen my costume?" She walked to her bed, slapping the clothes onto herself.

"Wait, why can you wear that white underarmour pants, but I can't wear my shirt?"

"It goes with the costume!"

Velvet turned, eyeing her. With that skirt over her legs, she was far better dressed than she was gonna be. But the story of  _Blue Calla_ stated the beast's clothing was ripped from end to end. Her attention turned to her leggings. The skirt wasn't that big and Eleanor with her legs and…

Those were dangerous thoughts. Sexy thoughts.

She wanted to hit her head against the wall. They've been together for the last month! They've seen each other naked in the showers. They've seen each other nude in their room. So why the hell is this becoming a problem now?!

"… Alright fine." Velvet finally said, giving up. "You gonna pick of these papers?"

"I am but… Just wait for a moment ok?"

Eleanor grabbed the papers and exited the room, still in costume. Beyond the passing glances of her dormmates, she didn't mind. They could stare all they wanted and it wouldn't matter.

It wasn't too long before she caught up with the dorm Resident Assistant.

"Oh Eleanor. Sorry I intruded when you were doing something!" Kayle scratched the back of her head. She noticed her clothes and shrugged it off. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Y-yeah, about these papers." Eleanor clutched them. And handed them back over. "I don't think I'll need them now."

"Mhm?" She took back to the papers. "The dorm managers are gonna flip when they realize they did all this for nothing."

"I'll write my apologies to them as soon as possible."

"No need; I'll tell'em off."

Eleanor's eyes gleamed as she ran back down the dorm hall. Kayle sighed, entering her room again. She's still that spark before. It was the same one like all people, man, woman, children or grandparents. When they met somebody they really trust and don't wish to be separated from, it was that very same spark.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"Remind me again about this coat?"

"Doesn't it look mysterious?"

"I dunno." Magilou grinned. "You look like you walked out of the world's edgiest thrift store ever."

Velvet wrapped herself in the cloak, doing her best to keep herself unassuming. The cool fall air suited her, just as it did Eleanor and Magilou.

"I think our costumes came out great!" The redhead turned to Magilou and smiled. "The whole witch look looks great on you Magilou."

"That's because that's what she is on the inside."

"Poo, how incredibly cruel!" She hid behind Eleanor. "Save me oh powerful princeling!" She paused. "Oh wait, you're just gonna hook with the damned beast, you can't save me."

Both girls exasperatedly turned and cupped their faces.

"If Rokurou was… Ahh, and speaking of the devil!"

Rokurou pulled himself from the crowd. Clothed in traditional Far Continent clothes, hooked by a rubber band was an 'oni' mask tilted over the side of his head.

Magilou leapt for him and hid behind his back. "The samurai will save me!"

"Are you a child?" He groaned, turning back to Eleanor and Velvet. "Heey, looking good there!"

"Where exactly are you looking at Rokurou?" Velvet glared.

"Your uhh… costume."

"Liar." She stared for a good moment. "Hey, I remember this yukata."

"Yup! It's the one I wore two years ago! Can't believe it still fits."

"And all you did was add one of those devil masks."

"It's called an 'oni' and yes."

"Lazy ass."

"Yeah, but you didn't really do anything for your costume! Eleanor told me."

Velvet threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, you win. Eleanor, let's get something to drink."

"Right behind you."

As the two left, Magilou held her hand out. Rokurou clapped it with his.

The DJ operating the songs rambled on the microphone. "All fiends, gals and ghouls, we're gonna be taking these next few songs sloooww. Some classic songs for all you fairy tale dreams."

"Huh. Slow dancing in an All Hallows' Eve party?" Velvet chirped in.

"I'm a terrible dancer." Eleanor shook her head.

"Really? All those crossovers and skating."

"One thing doesn't translate well to another."

She chuckled. "You're right. Still, you want to try?"

"You and me?  _Dancing_?"

"Call it pay back for those lessons."

The redhead smirked behind her fruit-punch can. "Alright, you better be a good teacher."

Just on cue, the DJ switched songs. Old fairy tale songs played with their favorite scenes of animated fairy tale movies.

Eleanor threw her cup away, letting Velvet take her hand. The song played, its low cello and violin verses starting. Even the rest of the college students were in it. Atmosphere and mood changed to a ball room in the courtyard of the university. And yet, it felt like it was just the two of them, taking the stage.

Up and down, they waltzed across the cobblestones. Even in elaborate costumes, they still wore sneakers. Velvet took the lead, guiding Eleanor through the steps. They mirrored one another, matching their moves. Whatever rivalry or competition they held for one another disappeared. It wasn't just on the ice, it was here, in the heart of moment.

But as fast as the song started, it too came to an end. Their arms reached for one another, missing by the tips of their fingers as they bowed.

The magic had ended, but the feelings had not.


	9. Chapter VIII

Velvet leaned up from her bed. Cold sweet dripped from her neck and brow. She turned and turned in her bed. Still in college. A deep sigh vibrated in her throat. Just another dream.

Relapse. Collapse. Repeat.

The raven-haired center pushed her head against the pillow. There's an instinctual fear in her head. Despite all the progress she's made, despite all the changes she's done for herself and with the help of Eleanor… How easily it can be to lose it.

Feelings, emotions, pasts and presents, all for a future.

A future, Velvet was unsure of.

Dark thoughts surrounded her head. A deep pounding like the beat of a drum. It was her heart, echoing from her chest.

She leaned back up, staring across the room. Eleanor was still asleep, peacefully as usual.

Velvet turned away and got ready for the day. Grabbing her flipflops and shower carry trolley, she exited the room.

And yet, Eleanor stirred, shifting as she stared at Velvet's vacant spot. Concern written across her face.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Another Wednesday, and practice again. Velvet took a deep breath as she fiddled with the puck in the corner of offensive end. Special teams practice for both power plays and penalty kills.

"Run the play again." Eizen whistled as the play started again.

Velvet cut into the ice, watching her opponent's stick. She had all the time in the world for this, but she wanted to try it in semi-realistic ways. She swatted the puck up to her winger, feigning a dash up. The defenseman drew back, but stayed in relative position.

Up the boards to the defensemen, swinging around to the center of the blue line. Velvet's off-hand winger slid over, her strong side winger staying on the hash marks of the strong side center circle. A diamond marked before her as she stepped in Magilou's view.

"Damn it, Vel, your fucking tits are in the way!" The blonde squirmed in her crease.

"Your damn fault being short!"

Magilou stuck her stick between Velvet's legs, slapping at her weaker calves.

"Damn it!" It was practice, but Magilou was adamant. She shoved her blocker in the gap between her shoulder pads and pants and pushed. But she kept her ground.

Another person stepped into Velvet's frame, pushing out. Eleanor lifted her stick, pushing more.

Perfect.

All while those two were busy her with, the ricocheted puck slid over to her wingerman and shot it home.

Eizen, however, didn't look too pleased. "PK, what's the deal? Move her."

Eleanor and her partner turned and nodded.

"Run it again. Vel, take the hash."

She raised an eyebrow. Eizen wanted to change things up? How odd.

The play started again, her wingers filling in the slot and opposite. Her defenseman passed it over. Velvet was on the move. Her eyes shifted right and left. Open spaces, open ice. She charged in, keeping the puck closer to the backboards.

With an off-handed flick, the puck sailed against the backboards and to the opposite side. Her wingers already reacted, Meghan catching it on the other side. Feigning forward, she drew the puck to the defensemen and swung it.

… Right into Magilou's glove.

"Damn it." Velvet shook her head.

Ever the show-off, Magilou held the puck at the flipped top of her glove and batted it away with her stick.

Eleanor sighed, seeing everybody just roll with it.

"At least she's good at what she does, right?" Velvet skated around her.

A little smile grew on her face. She's got her there. "Doesn't make her any less annoying."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"Can't wait to go home~!" Magilou trilled, adjusting her cap. Even in a cold weather of Loegres, it couldn't keep her spirits down. "Harvest Day and then Black Friday! All the gadgets and toys and fun to be bought!"

Eleanor and Velvet stared, bottles of soda in their hands.

"I think I'll buy a few new clothes. Maybe a new jacket." The redhead pulled her hoodie over as the wind picked up.

"I need a new twig." Velvet shrugged.

"That's only because you got pissed!" Magilou pointed. "A good seventy-six gald, down the drain."

The young woman growled. "Oh, fuck off. Harvest Day's the worst. I'll be helping Celicia with the bakery, all the late orders of pies, cakes and quiches."

"I dunno." Eleanor looked to the side. "You get to take home the extras, right?"

"Yeah, but everybody in Aball orders at least two. Laphi's been helping, but… he's not really good at it."

"Oh, that reminds me Vel-cake. You better save a quiche for me!" Magilou's eyes glimmered. "I've been waiting for Celicia's treats and I won't be denied this time!"

"Have you filled out the order forms?"

"Uh, no."

"Then no quiche for you."

Magilou slumped, "Ugghhh, but the delay for orders, the wait! Just like your pads, daemon woman."

Eleanor breathed, seeing the white puffs of her breath. "You don't happen to have any of those forms, do you?"

"They're online. You can always put them on a waiting list."

"I think I'll do that." She smiled and Magilou coughed. "Aaah, screw you two. I'm going back. And you Miss Hume! Come here."

Eleanor turned to Velvet, shrugging in response. The blonde dragged her away, whispering in her ear.

"Heey, so if you're getting one, get one for me too! I'll pay you back!"

"You? Pay me back? With what?"

"Sodas, foods, you name it!" A mischievous grin spread on her lips. "Oh, and there's this nice sextoy shop on twenty-second, so if you really want to –"

Eleanor shoved her back with a disgusted look on her face. Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Sex?"

"Of course."

"Boo, you two are no fun. Bunch of prudes."

As the goalie wandering back to her dorm hall, she stopped around the corner. They were still there, talking.

"What does she take us for?" Eleanor asked.

"Something for her own sultry writing."

She paused. Eleanor's voice just rung with fear. "What the hell?! D-do you think that she's..?"

"More than likely."

Magilou raised her eyebrow. Now, her own writing could've been 'explicit'. Adult. Pornographic.

But to write about her friends? To think of lewd thoughts and jot them down on paper, corners or written data? The nerve! She would never do that!

… Without messing with names, characteristics and settings of course!

The blonde exercised caution however. She's know Velvet for a long time. Damn girl likes bottling up her emotions. Whether it's positive or negative, she'll never really express herself. Juggling between blunt and sarcastic, it only got worse by breaking Artorius's arm.

She hides it so damn well.

And that might just be her own downfall.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"… Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't know what to expect." Eleanor stared blankly at the computer screen. There was a profile page of Magilou's fanfiction, even updated recently. Pages and pages of long written out scenes. Some sweet, some bitter. And a good amount of them just plain porn. All relationships, sapphic.

_All of them_.

"Is this all Magilou's written?" She pointed.

"Just the stuff she posted. Anything else, she keeps them on a flash drive." Velvet shrugged. She's seen a few herself. Oh gods, the stuff she's written. Her body shivered.

"You aren't getting sick are you?"

"I'm fine, just… remembering something I didn't want to."

"Eh?"

"It's nothing. It's over, let's move onto to something else."

"Ok." Eleanor closed her laptop. "Are you doing ok?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Not this morning."

She cursed, hands curling to fists. "I'm so transparent, aren't I?"

"We kinda share the same room."

Velvet groaned, twisting her seat. The wooden bit smacked her knee and she yelped.

"Fuck!"

"Y-you ok?"

"Just fuckin'!" She hopped on one foot before taking a seat. "Motherfuckin'… Gah!"

"Do you need ice?!"

"N-no just…" Velvet calmed herself, breathing slower and slower until she winced. "Better-ish. Where was I? Oooh, right.  _You._ "

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I guess you really are suited for being a doctor." She smirked. "Always so noisy and pokey."

"It has nothing to do with that. I'm just concerned."

"Right."

The hot-headed woman leaned back in her seat, rubbing her knee. What could she do? It's always been the same song and dance, even back home. For her to shine, she needed to be better. To be better, she needed to better herself.

And Velvet's done that enough of that back in freshman year.

Nursing her wound, Eleanor exited the room. Maybe she stepped out for get something. Maybe she went for ice.

She's so much better than she expected. The only place she could really beat her was the ice. But the ice only lasted for so long a season. Shorter when she compared it to the rest of her college career.

After that…

Velvet mumbled a curse, pounding her fist into the desk besides her. Maybe she'll get a stress ball. It's better than damaging the school property.

After a while, Eleanor returned with a plastic bag of ice. In her other hand, a small light towel.

"Here. Keep this on it."

"It's not gonna be sore tomorrow."

"Just do it, alright?"

Begrudgingly, the raven-haired center compiled. She winced as the icy-touch assailed her skin and propped her leg up.

"By the way," Velvet started. "We'll be facing your former team before the break. You fine with this?"

"Velvet, I've been on many teams in the past." Eleanor crossed her arms. "This is just another game."

"Hn."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The Cavorite Ice Arena in Northgand was built from a former airbase. While big in its day, the people and its workers always felt chilled by the colder weather. As another airbase was made, bigger than Cavorite, it was soon abandoned. Until somebody decided to change the main-building into a massive ice arena complex.

Eleanor breathed in the cool air of her old home rink, piling in her bag and sticks with the rest of them. It did make her feel a little at home. Still, she looked down the hall, seeing the Meirchio Sabers members wandering about.

A few of her old friends looked over, raising eyebrows and smirking among themselves.

"Ha, told you that's where Elle headed off."

"And there goes five gald."

"Hey Elle, how's things?"

She weakly waved over, doing her best to keep face hidden.

"Eleanor Hume. I thought I saw you come in."

Eleanor turned to see another girl. Her former Captain. The young woman carried an icy demeanor like the rinks they skated on. Tall, and imposing, yet charming and friendly. Kinder green eyes softened among her friends. On the ice, they were clarion calls of war.

The Ice Queen of the Meirchio Sabers, Teresa Linares.

"I'm glad to see you again. But on the ruffians team. How… unexpected."

She brushed her shoulder, looking to the side. "They gave me a better scholarship. Can't say no to that."

"Indeed." She chuckled. "How's the girl you fought? Crowe, was it?"

"Velvet? Oh, she's… a lot nicer than I thought."

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Even after the game, you were still fuming. Even after the season, you didn't want to talk about it."

"It was a moment of weakness." She admitted. "But, things are better now. How's Oscar doing?"

"Doing as charmingly as before. Scored yet again two days ago. He's really happy to be a part of the Midgand Silver Knights."

"Not planning on following?"

Teresa smirked. "Going from club to the show? It's been done before."

It's always a joke within club students, going pro. If they really wanted to be at that level, they would've made a varsity team.

"But I'm glad you're taking care of yourself." Teresa slowly turned, holding her pointer finger at her. "Because when we met on the ice, we'll be enemies. You best prepare yourself."

As she walked away, Eleanor chuckled and hung her head. Still the same Teresa as before. Sure, she could be stoic, controlling, rigid, but she too carried the same passion and love for the game as anybody else.

_That's right, when we're on the ice, we'll be enemies._ Eleanor hummed, taking her leave.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"Gods damn it, Velvet…" She moaned, watching the hot-headed woman enter the penalty box again. Her wingers headed off to the bench with a fresh pair substituting.

It's been a close game, and down one man. They were down one goal.

And three minutes left in the game.

This wasn't the time to be heading into the box. Down a man and set on their side of the ice, Eleanor steeled herself.

The puck dropped and it was theirs. Eleanor backed as her teammates backed as well. In their zone, Eleanor cautiously swiped her stick. Teresa already intruding on Magilou's crease.

"Box her out!" The goalie barked, slapping her inner legs with her heavier stick.

But Teresa held her ground. Shifting to the side, it was her turn.

Eleanor crossed her stick, holding it by the end and pushed the blonde. As much as she tried, she wouldn't move. Her mind trailed. Another second.

"Damn it move!"

Two seconds.

A shot from the point…

The whistle blew. Magilou flexed her glove. She growled, taking a breath.

From the corner of her eyes, Velvet angrily stepped out of the box and slammed the doors before heading back to the bench.

Eizen's face spelled it all. Last game before the break. And this is what they get.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The car ride back to the campus was quiet. Velvet and Eleanor entering their room, keeping their silence.

"… Be prepared for hell when we come back." The dark-haired woman growled. "He would've done it even if we won."

"But he's making us work harder now… With that  _penalty_ of yours."

Her scowl deepened. "Fucker should've stayed out of way."

"You were both chasing the puck! You easily saw her!"

"Should've been stronger."

"Velvet, you  _know_ you can't brute force everything."

"Try me."

"You did! And we lost!"

Velvet spun around. "Don't you dare try and pin this all on me."

"Maybe if you actually  _tried,_ maybe I wouldn't!"

"I do try." She grumbled.

"Try harder."

Her fingers dug into her palms. A ball of venom and spit sat in the back of her throat. As much as she wanted to tell her, as much as she wished to spur fire at her…

She just…

Couldn't.

Velvet stood, slightly numb on what was happening. She stared. She stared and stared and Eleanor gulped and turned away.

The center-woman cursed, plopping herself on the bed. She was right.

She should try harder. Better.

How to do that was…

She didn't know.

A part of her wondered if it was better. They were rivals. On the ice, and off the ice.

And she refused to lose to her.

Another part, wanted somebody to call friend. Somebody to stand on equal ground.

But equal ground was something she did not have.

And she feared it would never be.


	10. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time and I do have several explanations why.
> 
> For the course of the last few months, I've lost my job. While I had money still, I thought it'd be alright for awhile and even focus on my writing. It worked for a while but... because of constant anxiety (and not to mention family issues) I stepped away from writing this and my other works.
> 
> However, I've finally got myself back on track. Sorry for the delay.

"Another order for a beef quiche!" Celicia called back.

"Got it!"

Velvet had the bakery in an uproar. Ordering the other's as they worked, making more and more food. She knew the state of Quizzical Quiches. It happens every holiday season. The massive overload of orders from everybody in the town, plus the other surrounding towns. Brushing the flour off her cheek, Velvet assembled the pie, watching Laphicet scramble and grab the stuff for her.

"Thanks Laphi." She smirked. "Finally off your phone?"

"Less talky, more worky!"

Even with a big bakery, and all the people working, there never seemed to be enough. Sure, Celicia expanded the bakery for other stuff she wanted to try, like pies, cakes, breads, even small chocolates, but quiche's remained as their number one specialty.

The crowd seemed to ebb by lunch time and Velvet took a seat and relaxed. Her stomach growled, but she wasn't too terribly hungry to eat their products. Staring at the food they made was making her a bit nauseous.

The hockey center pulled her phone out, looking down her contact list. For all the time she spent with her, Velvet never got Eleanor's phone number. Maybe it's because they constantly see each other.

Letting her mind wander, she looked back at their argument before they left for the holiday. They barely talked to one another and Eizen only made their sprints harder following the game. If one fucks up, everybody does the time. A carry-over from his days in the military, many agreed.

But it didn't make up for having no way to contact her. No way to say sorry…

Even if it was a bit half-hearted.

Velvet balled her hands up again. Getting worked over something as silly as this. But with a hectic morning and things finally slowing down, maybe she can find some room to think.

"Veeelvet! Hey, you here?" A familiar voice called out. She lifted her head over the small kitchen window.

Niko Garlan.

"There you are! I was wondering if you're working in your sister's shop! You wanna grab some lunch?"

Velvet looked over to Celicia. While she was busy with customers, it looked like the work coming in wasn't all that bad. She tapped on one of the many hand's shoulder and said, "I'm taking my lunch break."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Slurping down hot chocolate, Velvet set it aside and took a bite of her sub sandwich. Roast beef with everything on it on wheat bread. Delicious bliss.

Niko giggled, leaning over. "Still a messy eater I see."

"If it's good, it's good. Don't judge me." She answered back, after swallowing. "Glad to see you back Niko."

"Thanks! How's hockey in Telliesin? Got any fights under the belt?"

"Just that one girl from last year… You know the one, the redhead."

"Oh wow, again?"

"… She transferred to Telliesin."

"Oh."

"And we're rooming together."

"Oooh." Niko shook her head. "Hey, you didn't just punch in the face, did you?"

"… Yes."

" _Velvet._ "

"It was during practice! And we were upset, and she blocked my way, and… and…" She looked at Niko. The same face she made back then. "And I'm making excuses, aren't I?"

"Eyup." She took a long sip of her drink.

Velvet rested her elbows against the table, head held up by her hands. "Nothing ever escapes you, does it?"

"Naah, but Calvin manages to find a way. It's trick."

She sunk further. That's right, Niko's boyfriend from her college. Must be nice, having somebody to support them.

Her friend arched her eyebrow, pulling her drink away. "You've changed. A little, but its something."

"Huh?"

"Whenever I talked about Calvin, you just ignored it. Even so, you've always just tried to have things your way." Niko smiled. "You've changed."

"Maybe."

"Is it because of  _her?_ "A cat-like smile grew on her face.

"… Yes." Velvet admitted. "She's very patient. Handling me and… everything I do."

"Self-reflecting is the best for you~"

"Yeah, yeah, shut it." Velvet took another bite.

"Is she attractive?"

"Can't say she isn't. Damned angel on the ice if she wasn't always paired against me."

"Is hockey the only thing that'll keep her on your mind?"

Velvet paused. Her fingers drumming across the table. "… Yes."

Niko grew a smile. "You're so much like him."

She lightly pounded against the table. "I am  _nothing_  like him."

"Hm. Maybe. But you have changed."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Ichirou Rangetsu. The lead goalie of the Midgand Silver Knights. Stalwart, commanding, dominant. With a beaming smile, he took on whatever pucks managed to get passed their defenseman.

A goalie's actions easily sway the tide of battle. A single save, a single goal, can spell doom or miracle for a team. And for all their hard work, they're always treated as the stranger ones. After all, who wants to be shot at with a puck?

He minded not for the fame or fortune that came from hockey. Compared to other sports, there were far more profitable ways. For him, it is, and always will be, the love of the game.

But that love can be distorted. Changed through ill events or misaligned beliefs.

The last practice before everybody got their holiday breaks. Showers and all, Ichirou donned a t-shirt before looking over at his teammate and captain, Artorius Colbrande.

"Heading back home, bud?"

The younger man gazed over, his face unflinching and smooth. "I have other duties to attend to."

Ichirou raised an eyebrow. "Ya know, I'm surprised Celicia hasn't filed for anything."

"She knows how I feel."

"You and Vel are exactly the same. So damn stubborn." He shook his head.

"Perhaps that's the reason we cannot stay close."

"Oi, Ichi, just him'em go." The newest rookie on the team, Oscar Dragonia spoke out. Always the fanboy following the captain.

"Boy, I've notice Arty here for a while. Ain't that right?"

"No comment."

Ichirou sighed. Maybe he needed a lesson in Rangetsu 'tough love'. Nevertheless, he kept his mouth, and his hand, shut and close. He didn't want to insight the watchful eyes of Melchior Mayvin, the General Manager of the team. He had his own choice words for the man following the business deals of the team.

But that was a tale for another day.

"Anyhoo, Dragonia, how's the gf?"

He chuckled, shrugging back. "She's doing well. We've been videochatting a lot so… It'll be like a grand reunion when I get back! I even got her a present."

The goalie held his tongue out. "You know everybody throws up sugar every time you talk like that, you cherry fuck?"

"Look into the mirror with you and Morgrim."

Comically, Ichirou looked back. "We have a fair relationship."

"Ok, Pussy-whipped boy."

Well, he's got him there. Ichirou chuckled as did the rest of the team. Artorius sighed, setting his skates on their respected rack. Everybody's talking about love. Love so sickening its beautiful in its own cheesy way. For all the things he bore, all the love that he carried, perhaps being away was his own punishment.

Something Ichirou said, was a punishment not just to himself, but to his family, undeserved.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor gazed down the list in her hands. An audacious task was bestowed upon her. Getting all the stuff for a small family friends party. To do so, she needed to head off and buy things for cooking. Fruits, marshmallow fluff, and some green beans.

In a large grocery store in Northgand, it was Harvest Day and packed. People of all kinds in winter gear trekking from one side of the store to the other. The scent of freshly baked goods, rich meats and food blew about the massive store.

She stopped for a moment, looking at the bakers walking back and forth between ovens.  _Oh, that's right, Velvet's sister owns a bakery._ The thought passed and she brushed it away. Not looking where she was going, the redhead spun around some passing people.

"Sorry!"

Her mind still played back their latest fight. Stubbornness versus stubbornness. Nobody wins.

She sighed, grabbing another pack of canned fruits. Fingers lightly tapped its semi-full drum.

"… That damned idiot." Eleanor huffed, placing the can in her basket and heading out to pay. Despite the crowds, she got out a few minutes later.

The cool air of Northgand chilled her cheek. Her breathe fogging up as snow fell from the grey skies above. Despite calling this place her home, it never really felt like home.

She was born and raised in Islegand, where cold weather was a myth.

Her mother got transferred from work down south to up north. A drastic change of seasons and clothing. Driving changed and…

When Eleanor looked, she was standing by her car, hesitating. The alarm deactivated and she placed the groceries in. Lights blinked on and the engine roared to life. She's only been in the store for a few minutes, but she wanted the cold interior gone.

Minutes passed and she led the stick back to reverse. The snow barely piled on the back window. She stopped as a few people walked on by. Her heart stopped for a moment.

It felt like an eternity. It was something she wanted to do herself. The driving part was getting better. With the radio playing some old song, Eleanor drove. Even with her mind on the road, it drifted. What if somebody else was in the car? Was her driving ok? Suitable? Passable?

Her hands felt sweaty. The wheel slipped in her hands and she gripped it tighter.

By the time she looked on the road again, she was already home.

It wasn't the driving part that scared her. She was used to driving in the snow.

Shutting off the engine, Eleanor grabbed the bags and headed inside. The scent of warm turkey and gravy filled her nose. A bright smile grew on her face, and she headed in.

A woman stirred a light sauce, taking gentle care. The same kind of bright red hair color tied back in a ponytail as she turned.

"Eleanor, how was the trip?" She asked.

"It was alright, mom." She set the items on the kitchen island. "That everything?"

"Yup, thanks sweetie~" She smiled, grabbing the cans and setting them aside. Eleanor took her coat and set it on the rack.

Her mother looked over, noting Eleanor's robotic movement. "Still scared driving?"

"W-what? N-no, no. Just… I worry when I drive."

Her eyes soften. "I see." She wanted to change the subject. Be a little more light-hearted.

"Did you find anybody you like at Telliesin?"

She looked over, tapping her finger against the table. "Th-there is one person…"

Her mother smiled. "What are they like?"

The tension in her shoulders loosened. "Brash, and impulsive. A look before you leap. Crude, but… passionate. Troubled, but attempting. But… I wonder what her goal will be."

"Oooh, so it's a girl you like?" She giggled.

"N-no! I mean, yes! B-but I mean..!"

Eleanor's mother hugged her tightly. "It doesn't matter. If you think you've found somebody, then cherish them."

She slowly hugging her back. "Thank you… It was the girl I punched during the game."

She gasped, mouth open in shock. " _Her?_ It was her?" That shock soon replaced by laughter. "Love at first punch, huh?"

"H-hey, it wasn't like that!"

"Alright, alright; sorry, sorry." She brushed a tear from her eye. "But did you exchange phone numbers?"

Eleanor stopped. "No… No, we didn't. Uhh… I mean, we share the same room and all soo…"

"Be sure to get her phone number when you get back~"

"Ugghh…" She cupped her face in her hands.

It just had to end like this, didn't it?

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Magilou grinned, eyeing all the gadgets before her.

The mall of Eastgand was packed on this marvelous Friday. For the day after Harvest Day had massive deals on all sorts of things. From the incredibly expensive flat-screen TVs, to game consoles and more, this was a paradise for penny-pinchers.

"Bienfu, what do you think?"

Her 'servant', Bernard Wylt groaned. He  _hated_ when she did this. "Please don't call me that."

"Well, what do think?"

"Just another piece of tech you're gonna get bored with. Why can't you get something normal, like lipsticks or brushes or…"

"Oh hush. You're just getting tired of carrying all my bags."

And she was right. Almost covered from head to toes, Bernard's eyes peaked over the bags and boxes he carried. He looked more walking packages than a person.

All of these things were Magilou's.

"Fine, fine. We can take a break if you like."

"Oh, thank the Empyreans." He waddled to a bench and took a seat. Magilou checked her nails before leaning on the bench's armguard.

"Honestly…" He sighed. "I know mom has all the money in the world, but doing something like this… Are you even gonna do anything with them?"

"Ha! When did you get so worried about my wellbeing?"

"I've known you for a long enough time, Magilou. You're just grabbing stuff for grabbing sake." He adjusted his legs. "Except, maybe these games you got. Need help for that major?"

"Inspiration doesn't come from nothing! Gather, steal, and make it your own." She scoffed.

"Riiight. All this junk… You're just running away, like before."

The blonde frowned, brushing her hair to the side. " _Yes_ , running away. A stringent path paved for me, without any say from me."

"You can't be all that mad. I mean, he's the one that brought you in…"

"Doesn't mean I'm not grateful." She scoffed. But this conversation was getting nowhere. Shopping awaited. "Come, I'll reward you with some hot chocolate. And I'll take some of the bags."

His eyes lit up. Was Magilou being serious? On a cold day like today, even in the mall, a hot chocolate would fuel his body. Better than mother's warm double-chocolate chip cookies.

"R-right! Let's go!"

The blonde goalie smiled. Bait a little and they'll all come. No different from hockey.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Rokurou watched his eldest brother bob his head in his room. Listening to the latest test song by his group, he smirked. This was a defining moment. Another day, and the only place he'd see him again was through the television.

The Rangetsu name was proud. The blood of old warriors and achievers ran through their veins. There was no such thing as quitting, no such thing as failure.

There was nothing better than sibling rivalry. In the past, their family would've fought with knife and blade. But there are better methods now. Success, monetary wealth, happiness and family.

These became the new cornerstone of the Rangetsu name. Competition is everything.

And Ichirou couldn't be happier.

He pulled the large headphones over his head, handing over a few more gald bucks over.

"How's the music deals coming? You guys decided yet?"

"Nothing yet. We're looking for graduation to finally announce our partnership."

"Heh. You've packed up and ready to face the world. I wish I could've been there to see it all."

"You have your own life and I have my own." The younger Rangetsu took back his headphones and dragged his beer over.

The brother's clanked their cans together and chuckled.

"I'm proud, Rokurou. You achieved something none of us could do. And followed your heart."

"Funny how it started with a petty grudge: 'I want to beat you'. Step out of your shadow. Not just the brother of Ichirou Rangetsu, but founder of a band."

"One arena to another." He held his can again. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The first one back from break and Velvet already felt anxious. It was like one of her many tests. Wrapping her head around this, pacing back and forth. The morning before classes start again. In her hands were two small boxes. Quiches she made, still fresh from the oven.

She walked down the dorm corridors, finding her room's door propped open.

As she pushed it open, she found Magilou laying on her bed while Eleanor shook her head at her.

"Velvet. I was wondering when you're getting here." The redhead welcomed.

"Welcome back, Vel!" Magilou sprawled across her bed again.

Velvet frowned at the blonde, flicking her forehead before turning back to her roommate. "Eleanor… You're not still mad about our argument are you?"

She paused. "A bit…"

"I see."

Their goalie faked gagging before Velvet flicked her forehead again, and laying the quiche box on her.

"First order. Pay me later."

Eleanor stared at the other box. Was it for her?

Awkwardly, Velvet handed over the box. "… I mean, if you don't want it…"

The redhead took the box. Opening it and the fresh smell of baked cheese and meat rolled into her nose. It still carried the smell of the bakery. Or, at least, she thinks it's a bakery smell.

"It's not an apology. Just… thought you might've wanted it." Velvet scratched the back of her head.

"It's a start…" Eleanor chuckled, setting it down. With a small spoon attachment to a pen, she slowly dug into its crus-

"Wait, wait, wait!" Magilou cried out. "Don't it now!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well… Unless you want to be blowing chucks later."

She froze. Oh, right.

Coach Eizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How odd that I release this when hockey is starting back up again...


	11. Chapter X

"I play for… The University of Telliesin Pirates!"

"Funny, Magilou, just sip your water."

The goalie cursed, squirting water into her mouth through her face mask. Down her face and across her helmet, the cool water trickled down her head and brought a shiver down her spine. As she passed it to her backup, she saw everybody else take a knee.

For most the practice, it has been nothing but drills of high-energy and heavy-hitting skating. Coughs and spits echoed her teammates. A few threw up from all the sprints.

Eizen dragged a shove and cleaned up after them.

"H-how's your legs?" Her backup caught her attention.

"I'll let you know when I can feel them again."

Eleanor and Velvet fared no better. In fact, it seemed like the two were competing, despite Eizen whistling their starts by their positions. In the end, it just tired both out. Velvet kept herself propped up with her stick while Eleanor sat on the ice.

But for her, it was absolute  _torture._ Goalie equipment always felt like skating with a thousand kilograms strapped to your legs and chest. While you had less pieces, they each weighed more than combine pieces. At least their equipment saved them from getting shot in the wrong spots.

Eizen scooped some snow built up across the boards and let it drip off his stick blade.

"Right." He nodded. "I guess we can end with something fun. Goalies, to the nets. Everybody, a simple shootout."

Magilou dragged herself off the ground and took off to her net. She grunted in disgust. Snow everywhere in her crease and space. All of this would stop her if she got to sliding! Brushing it quickly off and striding her skates into the blue area, she clapped her stick against the goal posts and waved her glove hand.

Everybody lined on the center red line. Velvet and Eleanor in the same line and facing her way. Of course they'd want to do this. They enjoy the look on her face when they try to deke her out.

Well not today!

Meghan was her first opponent.

She took to the right far dots, curling in. Magilou stepped back. Matching speeds, she eyed her opponent's movement. A simple touch, stopping their handling, it was all she needed. Meghan was fast. Not as fast as say Velvet, but good enough.

Magilou breathed, watching her close in. She faked right.

She pulled left and blocked the puck low.

Meghan brushed the snow off her stick and wheeled off the ice.

One down.

Rosa was next.

A bit slower, but with a heavier shot. Nothing fancy on her as Magilou lazily deflected the deke with her blocker.

And next up was… Eleanor.

The redhead was surely taking her sweet time. Reverse toe-dragging, regular toe-dragging, between the legs, around the back.

Softest hands of the team.

Magilou slid forward. Eleanor coming down slowly from the right side. She was marking her assault. The puck danced back and forth between her stick as she picked up speed. The blonde felt what she was doing. Drag her from one side and snipe far corner.

She loosened her shoulders, staying close. Suddenly, Eleanor sped up. Magilou gripped her stick tighter.

A slide as the redhead spun, dragging the puck to her backhand.

_Oh, you motherfucker!_

And snipped into the back-crossbar.

Eleanor grinned, slowly dragging her fingers across the ice. Magilou whacked the puck at her, bouncing off her butt pads.

The goalie turned back to center ice. Velvet was up. Dear Empyreans, the brute lord herself.

Magilou stepped up as Velvet barreled down, fast and ruthless. Sweat dripped down her neck. She's seen this before. Velvet's gonna do a point-black clapper!

She held her ground, inching slower backwards. Just enough so her shot wouldn't find a single hole.

Velvet wound up… And stopped just before she took the shot. A simple light tap, and the puck passed through her five-hole and into the net.

"Oh, come ON!" She groaned, watching Velvet celebrate like a moron.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor and Velvet collapsed on their beds, utterly spent. First day back and it's already killing them. All that delicious food from Harvest Day all gone.

Yet the redhead wasn't done. Crawling herself off the bed, she grabbed the quiche cardboard box and stood back up. Unfortunately, the closest microwave was down the hall.

"Midnight snack?" Velvet turned to the side. "You better stay up later then. Snacking now gains weight."

"Oh shut it Velvet." Eleanor winced as she walked. "I'm going to take my quiche and enjoy it."

"W-wait, I'm coming with you…" Pulling from her desk drawer was another box. A box filled with oatmeal raisin cookies.

"Cookies? When did you bring those in?"

"Already had them. Just never took them out." She slid off her bed and stumbled her shoes on. "C-come on, let's just… snack."

Lazily trailing out of their room like a drunken raccoon, the girls made their way to the common area, and Eleanor slid her quiche into the microwave. It was the quiet type as she plopped herself onto the sofa. Velvet sat herself besides her.

"No cookie snack?" She opened the box. Still fresh despite the break. Her dormmate shook her head, listening to the droning sounds of the microwave.

"And just before exam time…"

"At least we don't have games during the Study Period."

Seconds later, the microwave beeped off and Eleanor lethargically pulled up and grabbed her food. With some plastic spoons, she dug into the quiche and happily sighed.

"Sweet bliss…" She looked over. "Speaking of exams… How you feeling?"

"B-better." She lied. "Still not good enough. And… I submitted my major."

Eleanor leaned up. "Oh?"

"I want to get…" She paused. This wasted a good amount of her time over the break thinking this over. A part of her didn't want to tell it because she was still unsure. She sent an email to the counselor and department for the change.

For a moment, she almost regretted sending it.

"I want to get into… Health Profession Advising."

Her friend's eyes softened. A little smile on her face as she took another bite from her quiche. "Really? Like a guidance counselor?"

"Some… thing like that. But I'm gonna do some extra stuff. Like… computer things…"

"Never thought of you as a computer person."

"It's for… covering ground." She turned away. There was a deeper meaning here. Velvet didn't do anything on a whim. She wanted something, but Eleanor didn't know what.

"I hope you do well. How are the classes for next semester?"

"They go along with my major so…" She sighed, scooting a little closer to Eleanor's shoulder. "I hope I do well. But before then, exams this semester and…"

A shiver rolled down her spine. Worrying breeds more worrying. Fear continues worry, feeding on failure. The continuous cycle of poor grades and…

Eleanor pulled her arm around Velvet tugging her a little closer. "If you can deke in hockey, these exams coming up should be simple."

"The ice and classroom are two separate things."

"I know but…"

She cut herself off. Saying something might ruin her confidence. Before she knew it, the quiche was gone.

"That was… good." Eleanor smiled, pulling her arm away. Velvet subconsciously moved her hand over, but pulled back last-second.

"Th-thanks. If it hockey or baking, I'm good at it."

"And anything else?"

"I… don't know."

Picking themselves back up, Velvet stretched her arms out and nodded. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"It was a wonderful gift Vel. Thank you."

The raven-haired center weakly chuckled. "'Vel'? That's the nickname now?"

"Never said I was good at them."

She chuckled.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The first days of the study period came around quicker than she thought. With no hockey practice or games, they were less or more stuck with exercises at the gym. From the school sponsored free pizza and drink events for study breaks to late-night cramming, this was their new daily life.

In the free library, Velvet decided to study alone. A fair chuck of the table was covered by her books and notes. Behind her, a whiteboard for drawing out her equations and formulas. She was told that writing big helps visualize what's going in her head.

Setting the book down, she grabbed a marker and drew her equations.

"Ok, so if a ring has a uniform charge of… and it's this far away…"

Velvet stared at the problem, looking at the problem. "Well, if the dot is moving towards the ring soooo… x is changing then that means…"

A derivative here, changing constant here, and an equation for a ring there…

She stared at the equation before her, scratching her head. A quick peek to the answer and she smiled.

She was right.

Velvet checked the time, smiling.  _Guess it's time for late dinner._ Grabbing her jacket and down the stairs, she exited the library as the cold air of winter blasted her face. It wasn't too bad, as much as the Islegand students complained. There's been ice arenas colder than this.

A car drove up, opening it's window. The smell of a fresh calzone snapping her back.

"Ok, so that's… ten dollars." The driver handed over the calzone box and a soda.

"Here. Take the change as a tip."

Up the stairs again, she pulled the juicy crust apart and dug in. No need for knifes or spoons or forks. It was all hands. Oil and crust dribbled between her fingers as she ate. Nowhere near as good as Celicia's or her own, but it was something.

Her phone rang. A new text message. From Eleanor?

{  _Hey, the halls' going for a skate at the rink. Wanna come?_ }

Back on the ice again. Of course she would!

Packing her things and rushing down, Velvet nearly forgot her food. Now with food and bag in hand, she rushed back to the hall. Her equipment was still in the locker room and last time she checked, so was Eleanor's. No need for those crappy rental skates.

Just as she rushed into their dorm room, Eleanor was already getting dressed for the rink. Casual, but her pants were the warmups they wore.

"… That was fast." She blinked. "You're really that ice-sick are you?"

"Come on, come on, let's get ready." Velvet threw her back onto her bed and got ready herself.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As expected, Eleanor watched Velvet weave in and out between other skaters. Families and figure skaters watched this daemon of the ice mark her territory. Everything to get the smallest bit of space for an extra stride.

Seeing her turn towards her, she asked, "Done already?"

"Yes." She smugly chuckled, falling into Eleanor's place.

Round and round they continued, watching their hall mates try (and fail) to skate all the way around the rink.

"You really just want to fly don't you?"

"I don't see the problem with that. Out here, it's freedom." She sighed. "Just you, the puck and the people in front of it." Velvet grew quiet as she eyed some of the younger kids hopping around. "… Do you think we'll break 500?"

"How many games do we have left in the season regular?"

"Seven, I think."

"Our season's pretty short."

"One game a week. Maybe two, if Coach pulls off a consolation game."

Eleanor hummed. There were plenty of teams around Telliesin. Hell, even other colleges in the city. It just came down to time and money.

"I can't believe it's almost Saint's Day. The year goes by huh?"

"It always goes so fast around now. Then a large winter break for university." She strided out. "Then back to it again. Eizen will push us with sprints again."

"You get used to it." The raven-haired girl mused. "Say, have you ever… had a crush on somebody?"

Eleanor skated in front of Velvet, turning backwards. "When I was in highschool, yes. There was boy in the same grade. He was a part of the volleyball team. Really tall."

"Oh, I see." She scratched her cheek nervously. "So then… Have you ever been attracted to… other women?"

Her legs stopped, gliding across the ice to the corners. She leaned against the boards and said, "… I haven't given it much thought until I noticed Teresa up in Meirchio. I know she's engaged with Oscar Dragonia, but there's something about her that makes her…"

"So a girl crush then?" Velvet grinned.

"Some… thing like that."

"But what if… another girl was to ask you for a… date?"

The redhead knew where this question was going to. Her initial assumption for Velvet's feelings about her were clear. Eleanor didn't want to play dumb, but…

If it was her…

"I'd smile and accept."

Her dormmate's intense eyes softened. Like they were signing relief. She looked to the exit and said, "You wanna grab a hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

As they skated off, their fellow hall mates continued. A few relaxed by the benches, legs stretched out. These guys could never last in a game. Cockiness and sly grins passed between the two women as they grabbed hot chocolate.

Off to the side, they took a seat. The space was still padded, allowing them to walk around on their skates.

"Feeling better?" Velvet asked, blowing the steam off her drink.

"Much better."

Awkwardly, hesitantly, her friend reached out on the table. "We never got each other presents."

"I know, we've been busy in the last few days." Eleanor played with a small strand of her hair. "You were really planning on getting me something?"

"I was thinking something from the bakery, but I already did that for Harvest Day. I'll get you something after we get back to school next year."

"You know you really don't need to do that."

She frozen, drumming her fingers against the table. "I know but… It's thanks, for dealing with me and stuff…"

The redhead smiled, shaking her head. "It's not a problem. But say, after we come back next year. You wouldn't helping me drive around would you?"

"Eh? No, not at all."

Awkward glances exchanged as Velvet scooted herself a bit closer. "When I first met you, I thought you were gonna be a pain. I'm… glad to really met you."

Eleanor scratched her cheek. "Well, I mean, you  _did_ punch me the first day of tryouts."

"… I never did say I was sorry did I?"

"You're not really one to apologize."

"You're right."

Brief chuckles passed as they turned to one another. If there was anything that was going to happen now, it should have.

Something soft touched the side of Eleanor's cheeks. It lasted only a brief second, while leaving a small wet mark. Her face turned a light red color as she looked at Velvet, turning away, her cheeks redder.

"Making up for not having a present. I hope… You like it." She gulped.

The shock on her face disappeared and melted into a smile of her own. "Velvet… If you're gonna kiss me, then why not my lips?"

The center turned around, eyes bulging out and confusion written across her face. Out of some desperate decision, she leaned in and bonked her forehead against hers. They pulled away, groaning.

"Too fast." Eleanor winced.

"R-right… Uhh…"

She tried again, their eyes locking for a moment before closing. They leaned in and kissed. What lasted for another brief second felt like an eternity. Rivals to allies, to friends and now this. If she had known this back when she started, she would've immediately refuted. Never gonna happen, she was moving out immediately after getting their room situation settled.

But for each other's patience, their stubbornness and love for a sport.

They could share a small blissful moment like this.

Eleanor looked to the side. It looked like nobody noticed.

"We still have exams left. We'll do our best."

"Just like on the ice."

The young women raised their hot chocolate cups and clanked them together.


	12. Omake: Holiday Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small omake for the holidays. It's the holidays, kinda hard to write at the moment~

_And now for something completely different…_

Coach Eizen cupped his chin in the store. It was nearly the holiday and he's failed to get a present for his little sister. He had no excuse. There was plenty of time to grab something,  _anything_ for her and he's botched that up.

Little Edna was young, only a blooming twelve-years old. And it was his duty as an older brother to make sure she had the best in life. He joined the military, giving off his money to his sister under his uncle's care.

But once his service was done and he returned, to see her grow up without him, so different. In some ways, he didn't feel like he really deserved it. Sure, Uncle Phenx lights a fire on his ass for not coming back home more often but he's been so engrossed by his own work, it put off a lot of things.

Now, the hockey coach was in a bind. What exactly  _does_ Edna even like? Whenever they chatted through the web, there was nothing discriminate he could see. He only knew that she loved hockey as much as he does.

"Maybe a bobblehead..?" Eizen muttered to himself. A bobblehead of a famous hockey player.

_W-wait, maybe she'll get all hockey'ed out._

The worse feeling for anybody was getting drained of the sport. And he hoped that she'll never grow tired of it.

Grumbling to himself, his eyes already looked around him. There was a rather noticeable breadth around him as people passed by. Perhaps it wasn't the best to frown and constantly mumble to himself. Or just wear darker clothing.

That might work too.

Eizen sighed. Just another day. Just as his eyes were getting tired, his ears peaked up at the sound of a  _very_ familiar tone.

"Oh my, it appears the Lieutenant is having issues."

He turned, spotting his  _other_ aunt, Grimoirh. That comically sized 'witch' hat of her was bound to attract attention. All eyes were gonna turn on them.

"Auntie… Please remove that ridiculous hat."

The older woman mockingly gasped before her sarcastic eyes laid upon him. "It is a treasured loom of our family. Generations upon generations of wondrous hats laid upon our heads."

"Well I'm not in the mood for grand storytelling."

"Why not?!" Exclaimed another voice behind her.

And stepping out behind the elder woman was Magilou. In her own silly jester's hat.

"Hi coach!"

"Hello  _Magilou_. Can the both of you shove off? I'm thinking here."

"Oh? Is it for lil' Edna?"

"Shut it."

"So it is! And you're having trouble finding what she'd like?" Magilou spun herself in a circle. "Why didn't ask me?"

"Because you're an annoying shit, that's why."

"Ouch! Maybe I'll let in a few goals next game. Keep the crowd entertained."

"I swear I will put you through the ringer."

"Careful with those eyes Eizen, you might catch some attention to yourself." She nonchalantly whistled.

A few people looked at the three, more specifically Eizen. Murmurs passed between families, but they continued about their business. The blonde man groaned.

"Just my damn luck."

"Most of that luck seems self-inflicted." Grimoirh smugly chuckled.

"Don't be accusing your Reaper's Curse there!" Magilou chimed in.

Fed up, he hung his head back before sighing. "Maybe you'll know. What's something Edna would love to have?"

"You of course."

Magilou tapped her chin. "How old is little Edna now?"

"About twelve."

"Then how about some dolls? Or one of those make-up sets? Or better yet, the infinity cube?"

His eyes furrowed. "What's an 'Infinity Cube'?"

"Oh, it's a little fun thing that you can flip and turn indefinitely. Let me find one."

As Magilou ran off, Grimoirh chuckled, adjusting her hat. "She's turned out to be quite the festive one, huh?"

"Far better when you just got her from the old man."

"Indeed. But more annoying."

"I'd take annoying over 'emotionally dead' any day."

Moments later, the goalie returned with several articles of clothing and a pristine cube shape sitting on top. It looked like it was made of smaller cubes, stacked in a way.

"Well, try it! See how it goes."

Eizen picked up the toy, blinking. Was this really it? He opened it, making it a rectangular prism. The box unfolded in the center and he managed to make it into a cube again. Frowning, he did it again.

Still, the very same cube.

As he continued to fiddle with the toy, Grimoirh chuckled, adjusting her hat. "Aaah, youth."

Eventually Eizen bought two of them. One for himself and the other for Edna. The former navy officer looked confident exiting the store. The other two women did not.

"Forever a child, wouldn't you agree?" The elder woman sighed, adjusting her hat.

"He makes me look mature." Magilou quipped.

"Aahh, you wouldn't appreciate this things majesty." Eizen scoffed at their insults. How could one possibly understand the quality of such a toy? To play with without ever looking at it? Remarkable and ingenious.

Still, one item wasn't going to cut it for him. No, it required a few more gifts for his baby sister. A hat for the colder days. Yes, but what kind of hat to give her.

He turned to Grimoirh and Magilou, scratching the back of his head.

"… What… kind of stupid hat would she like?"

The women held their head's in mock shock. "Our hats aren't stupid, dunderhead!" Magilou was the first to talk though, "Why not give her one of those nice hats from we always get?"

"Isn't that a bit clique?"

"I don't see  _you_ having better ideas"

Eizen grit his teeth. That kinda stung. But alas, it was true.

"Guess we'll just have to get everything girls her age are into!" Magilou set a march towards the cosmetics store. Taken back from the bright lights inside, he followed her in. Grimoirh followed right behind.

Eizen was a simple person. The concept of dressing well or adding flair made no sense to him. Being clean cut in a specific way, in a specific style and a specific dress code all suited him perfectly. It was like this for the Midgand Navy and it's helped him along the way.

Except for civilian life. Phasing out his tendencies proved to be difficult.

He looked at the prices of the things. Eyeliner? Lipstick? Blush and brushes? If he was still in the Navy, it was all  _well_ above his paygrade. At least, enough for him to reconsider. Magilou immediately caught his reluctance.

"You're not gonna break it if y-" She paused. "Never mind, don't touch anything until I give it to you."

The blonde walked over to one of the people, asking about… something or other. If it didn't involve one's involvement with hockey, weapons or fascinating treasures, such things were completely alien to him.

He looked around, doing his best to shield his eyes. Too much lighting and white reflective things.

Eventually, Magilou came back, holding several items already bundled together. Tubes, containers and brushes or various sizes and colors. Where all of these really necessary?

"Ta-da! It's a deal! Only forty-five gald!"

Eizen clutched his chest. And wallet.  _It's for Edna, it's for Edna, it's for Edna!_

Silently, broodingly, he took the pack and nodded. Grimoirh patted his back. "You're a good older brother Eizen."

* * *

-.-.-

* * *

Uncle Phenex's house was a festive as always. The older man always pulled the most extravagant displays of holiday cheer. Bright green and red lights all the way up to the front door. But he wasn't going through there. Just the door from the garage.

Stepping in, he brushed some of the snow off his jacket before hanging it up. The light warmth from the laundry room just enough to get him into the feeling for the holiday. Setting Edna's gifts onto he opened the main door inside.

The smell of roasting ham and other goodies bombarded his nose. The television playing some kid's cartoon and an all too familiar hair tie turning around. Her eyes glowed like sapphire gems as she came running towards him.

"Eizen!" She leaped into his arms.

"Edna!" The young coach pulled her in, and poked her cheek. "How's my favorite lil'-"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU SLAG HOG!"

The two turned to see Uncle Phenex in his classic cowboy hat, arms crossed. "I've been slaving over the stove with lil' Edna here and the wif-y, and you've got TONS OF 'SPLAINING TO DO!"

Edna cupped her ears, wincing. He always gets this loud.

"AYE SAILOR! Now ya'll come and-"

Behind him, his wife slapped his head with a rolled newspaper and dragged him away by the collar. "Sorry about that! Go and have fun you two~!"

Awkward moments aside, Edna hopped down from Eizen's arms and dragged her brother to the living room.

"Whatcha watching today Edna?" Eizen finally asked as he took a seat.

"Ooh, some cartoon. It's a dog that goes to the tip of Northgand to be a reindeer."

"That's… a bit extreme."

"Oh, but it's funny!" She turned back to him. "Did you bring presents?"

"R-right! I did!" He hurried back to the laundry room and returned. "H-here you go. I kinda hope you'll like it."

Edna took the gifts and gently shook the package. "… It's makeup isn't it?"

"H-how did you..?"

"Magilou texted me."

His fingers balled up, eyes darkening behind his bangs.  _That little traitor!_

"Honestly, big brother, you're a dork. A real big dork."

She hugged him again, and deeply sighed. "But you're my big dorky brother. And… thanks. For coming this year."

Eizen's features softened. Intense and harsh thoughts abated for the possible retribution raining on the team's goalie. For the reasons he felt he couldn't see her, growing up without him just to pay for costs. Having her grow while he was so intensely focused on his job. A mix of regret and disgust at himself…

Maybe, just maybe…

Those thoughts could be pushed back again, for a warm and loving family he wanted them to be.


	13. Chapter XI

Velvet watched the university buildings pass on by as her sister, little brother and cousin dropped her off. It was a few days before the start of classes and she wanted just to hang out in the dorms before classes start again. Already, students were walking back and forth, double and triple checking they were gonna head off to the right classes.

Celicia parked the car before the dorms, squeezing through.

"You got everything Vel?" She asked, turning around.

The young woman smiled back, shifting her backpack and nodded. "Everything's set sis. Thanks again." She rubbed Laphicet's and little Modred heads as she left.

Waving goodbye as they drove off, Velvet took another deep breath. The home away from home. Through the front door and up to her dorm room, it seemed to quiet. Either people weren't back, or they were off exploring again.

She unlocked the door and set her stuff on the bed. Eleanor hasn't come back yet.

"I wonder what the cafeteria's serving now…"

Velvet headed down the elevator and Eleanor appeared right before the doors.

"Oh! Hey. Uhh… Welcome back." The raven-haired woman looked to the side.

"Didn't think you were here already." She stepped in. "You getting off?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'll join you."

The doors closed, and they ascended. Standing side by side, they looked away from one another.

"How was the New Year?" Eleanor asked.

"It was good. The Winter Classic was fun watching."

"It was good game."

"Eeeh, I think the penalty killed the fun."

"What'd you expect? Playing four on three?"

They leaned close, giggling and fidgeting.

"Do you remember the final play?"

"Four on Three with a simple tap in? Easy pickings."

Their fanboying aside, they stood a bit closer, waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"I'm glad you had a good holiday and break." Eleanor finally said.

"It was alright. The days before the big event were a killer."

"I tried contacting you. Just too tired after work?"

"Rush orders and last-second requests. I don't know how Celica managed to still say 'yes' to all of that. But… we did." Velvet leaned close. "We also charged them a little extra but don't go telling anybody."

The redhead smiled as the doors opened. "Your secret is save with me."

Back to their dorm-room and Eleanor set her stuff down. "So, let's head for lunch. And, we've gotta talk about the coming next games. Remember that email?"

Velvet sighed. "Yeah, I remember. We're gonna mix up the warm-up CD."

"If they decide to play 'Fire Burning' every time we score, I'm gonna flip."

"You? Upset?"

"I punched you during that game."

She smiled, "Right."

"So let's get going."

"Everybody's just coming in. Don't expect the food to be that great."

"We live in the dorms. The food's never that great."

Velvet cupped her chin, following Eleanor back to the elevators. "I mean, tenth in the Empire for best college food."

"They call that slop we get 'tenth best'?"

Their laughter faded out before Velvet gulped. She asked, "S-soo… H-how did you like that..? My kiss?"

Eleanor looked over. "I've never actually kissed a girl before. I've only kissed guys before."

"O-oh."

"Don't take it like that. It was different. Softer. Tender and… You're really cute when you blush."

Velvet fluffed her hoodie, hiding her face. "I'm not cute."

The doors opened, and they were immediately stopped by Magilou, twirling as she always did. Goalies were strange people.

"Yoo-hoo~"

"Goodbye." Velvet shook her head and walked around her.

Seeing her go, Magilou slid over to Eleanor. "You know, for being allergic to cats, she sure can be one. Rawrrr~"

Walking away, Eleanor sighed. "I know she is. But there's a –"

"A certain side of her that hides behind layers and layers of sarcasm." Magilou cut her off. "You see, Velvet's like an onion. She'll make you cry getting deeper, but more necessary for a delicious meal."

"That's a really weird comparison Magilou."

"But it's works, right?"

Eleanor cupped her head, continuing. "Yeah, it is." She looked over at the goalie, casually looking at her phone. "I've got a quick question."

"Shoot."

"How long have you known Velvet?"

"Mhmm, since we were kids? The old man helped Arty-boy when Claudin was still commissioner. Damned man helped teach him everything he knows. That's when I met Vel-cake."

Magilou hummed. "Yeah… By the way, we dated for a little while."

Her eyes widened. "W-wait, really? You and Velvet?"

"I know right? It was fun. Sure, long distance, a tale of hearts separated by kilometres!  
The witch of the crease, as flamboyant as usual. Leaning to her ears, she whispered, "I also took Velvet's V card~"

Eleanor hopped to the side, nearly bumping into two other people. "S-sorry!" She apologized as they continued, weirded out.

"Of all the things to tell me, why this?!" She demanded in harsher hushed tones.

"Because I  _loooove_ seeing your face all blushed! And I might tell you. Being Vel's Ex and all."

The redheaded defenseman rubbed her temples again. "Do you two have bad-blood or something?"

"Oh no. We were like that when we dated. People couldn't tell. But we're still good friends."

She admitted that. If Velvet was damn annoyed with Magilou, she would've just punched her in the face to stop. Or maybe she did, and it really didn't stop her.

Don't know. Goalies are weird.

"By the way, Velvet can do this thing with her tongue an –"

"LALALA, I'm not listening anymore!" She bolted off, following right behind the centerman.

"Aahh, the sounds of inexperience!" Magilou took a hop in her step, enjoy every bit of chaos she sowed.

Which only lasted so long as Velvet came out of the main dorm dining halls with a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked first.

"Nothing good. All just the crappy leftover junk until the rest of the students arrive."

"The turmoil of dorm live, stuck between the trash and junk foods we always get!" Magilou dramatically declared.

"Anyways, how about we head into the city for lunch? You all have money right?"

"Sure. Taliesin's got lots of restaurants all over. We'll find something."

"Yeah, if we're not freezing our asses off."

"Relax fam." Magilou waved her hand. "I've got a place just for us."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

From the subways, through the snow-mounds and streets, they trio arrived at some restaurant. 'Mount Killaraus', it was named, after the same Mt Killaraus famous for its cold exterior and lava filled interior. A friendly atmosphere was immediate with gloss-like colors of blue and red painting the restaurant. Flames and icebergs looped around, contrasting each other. Light chatter and smiles carried on the customers and chefs cooking over a large semi-circular while the crowd cheered. A waiter took them over to a small booth. Eleanor and Velvet on one side, Magilou taking the other.

The goalie happily set her jacket and stuff on the open seat, smugly gaffing.

"All kinds of food here, even as far as the Far Continent!"

"More like perfect for you." Eleanor bitterly remarked. "You never gain weight!"

"Metabolism is a cruel mistress."

"Ugh. Let's just see what they got."

Velvet stared at the menu. It wasn't a traditional restaurant. They were to go up, grab whatever they wished to cook and just let the cooks mixing and 'work their magic'.

"You two go up. I'll stay here. And judge." The raven-haired woman set her menu aside.

"You sure?"

"Just go."

Watching the two walk up, Velvet leaned back, watching people converse and chat. Come to think of it, the restaurant was more like a club than an eatery. Still, the warmth from the stoves and interior felt much better than the snow-bound sideways outside. Her eyes turned back to Magilou and Eleanor, grabbing their food and awaiting their turn.

They were talking about something. Velvet knew that Magilou would never completely tell the redhead about their wild times together. And maybe it's for the best. That loop of constant highs ended with a crash when she heard Laphicet getting sick.

It was troubling for both. Constant missteps and shouts. Minor things that got nit-picked and blown out of proportion. Honestly, Magilou managed being more mature than her.

And that fear only magnified with Eleanor.

The negative thoughts burned in her brain as she closed her eyes. Heart-felt feelings were only good if they were alone. And in a restaurant as crazy as this, solitary was an impossibility.

But from her point, she watched the chefs dance their knives. Food flung around like a circus, a ballet of smaller vegetables across their stoves and the crying and cheers of the crowd. Eleanor and Magilou looked so damn amazed.

…  _Huh. I wonder if they would…_

_Naahh. Never mind._

Minutes later, they returned, laughing with utensils on their plates.

"Having fun?" Velvet smirked.

"The chefs put on show." Eleanor sat down. Magilou followed right behind, clapping her hands together.

"A joyous rhapsody of food, sauces and types! How could one  _not_ enjoy it?"

"For all the weirdness you find, this is one of the greatest." Getting up from her seat, the center-woman stretched her arms. "Right. My turn."

"We'll be waiting~!"

Getting her food and plate, Velvet patiently waited in line. Her eyes continued to fall back to Eleanor and Magilou, the two just chatting. She could tell that Magilou was just trying to get a reaction from her by the constant eye rolls and sighs.

Expected, but hilarious from afar.

Up to the grills and counters and the chefs of Mount Killaraus got to work. Revving crowd up, they chopped and diced the food, cooking them on the smooth surfaces. Dancing, flipping their tools about, Velvet blinked. In some ways, it reminded her of Eleanor's puck-handing.

A part of her kinda wanted to have something like this for Eleanor. A private little cooking show. Maybe wearing something a bit more…

Nah, hot oils and stuff hurts.

Before she knew it her food was served.

Smiling and nodding, she hurried back to the booth, where her two friends waited to eat.

"You guys waited. How sweet." She sarcastically fluttered her eyes.

"Gotta let our top-scorer get hungry first." Magilou smirked.

"She'd have higher points if she didn't get in the box all the damn time." Eleanor munched over.

"H-hey!"  _I'll get you back for this!_

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Hours later and back at their room, Eleanor happily plopped herself into her desk chair. The mini-refrigerator needed to get cold again before they could stock up on ice cream again.

Turning to the side, Velvet fiddled with her phone before chuckling. "Looks like Laphicet's gonna stream again."

"I saw a few streams during the break. I thought I heard your voice a few times."

She shrugged. "Probably. Fixing up the house takes time."

"Anything major?"

"Naah."

They grew quiet turning to the windows.

"It's gonna be a long drive. I expect it's gonna be game after game."

"And schoolwork."

"Yeah but the championship is way closer than finals."

Eleanor leaned back in her chair. "… H-hey. Since we're talking about hockey, do you think I could ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you think you could stay out of the penality box?"

Velvet growled, rolling her eyes. "I play an intense game."

"Intense doesn't mean boneheaded."

"Then where's the fun in that?"

"Are we playing Men's or Women's hockey?"

"I wished we did have some rules from Men's hockey!" She crossed her arms. "Checking would've been great."

"I can't doubt you there but… Come'on Velvet, work with me here. The less you're out, the more chances we get AND our defense gets to rest a little more."

The raven-haired woman bound her teeth. She closed her eyes for a moment in thought. A small devilish grin spread across before she answered.

"Alright. I'll try. In exchange…" She pointed at her. "I better see a few damn clappers."

"You know I can't keep the thing on the ice like that!"

"I've seen your arm cannon. We  _need_ something like that from the blue lines. I'm not saying all the time but…" She smirked. "You know, catch them off guard."

Eleanor looked cockeyed. "A rising slap-shot to the face isn't 'catching them off-guard'."

"Then aim for the corners."

Her eyes narrowed. "Easy for you to say."

"Eleanor. You've got the best damn hands on the team. Hell, a few moves here and there, and you'd dance through any teams wingers. I just wanna see you on the offensive more."

"Magilou's gonna be upset."

"She's a big girl now. She'll do fine as always."

They grew silent, reflecting on each other's words. Finally, Velvet spoke up.

"… And say that we do this for each other. Then what?"

"Then… We probably continue to the next game until the championship?"

Velvet shook her head. "Not that. I meant, about us."

It took a second for Eleanor to nod. "Th-then… Maybe… We could… kiss?"

"When did you get so lustful?"

"It's not that. I mean, our Christmas kiss wasn't just mindless flirting was it?"

"… No."

"Then how about it?"

"… Ok. It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I'll be starting a tournament arc for this fanfic. Let's hope it doesn't get too dragged down.


	14. Chapter XII

"So round two against these fuckers, eh?"

Captain Margaret Ragnell looked at Velvet. Again with her saucy tongue. Even as a Freshman, that girl always seemed found the way to express her feelings in the most colorful form. This time, at least, they were in their own 'barn', their home ice.

Trash-talking was a considerable pastime.

Still, against the Meirchio Sabers again, they couldn't let their guard down. Not with Teresa gunning for a 0-2 against them.

"And thus, the net is graced in its indominable defense by Magilou!"

Margaret sighed again. Where there's smoke, there's fire. And despite Magilou's own great skills as a goalie, she was still annoying.

"Crowe, try to stay out of the box today." She finally said, suiting up for light warm-ups. Always a great thing to do before dressing up and hitting the ice running.

"Everybody set. Light jog around the rink."

Filing out of the locker room, in a single row, the Telliesin Pirates headed out. The immediate chill of the rink settling around their exposed arms and legs. Everybody worn some form of light clothing, just enough to get a small sweat across their brows.

Next came stretches, following the Assistant Captain. But her eyes looked over to the dynamic duo and… Eleanor Hume? No, no, this is a common sight for those three. Somehow that redhead managed to curb their more destructive and dismissive attitudes.

Unfortunately, in return, Eleanor gained a bit of an aggressive change in her playing. A bit more risk taking. Thank the Empyreans that she was an excellent defenseman first.

"Shoulders…" Her Assist-Cap flexed her arms across. "Alright, we're done. If you wanna continue, just come back in, in five minutes."

The rest of the team scattered; some returned to the locker room, other's doing their own stretches. Eleanor, Velvet and Magilou wandered off, giggling as they went. Now, Ms. Ragnell is fully aware of Velvet and Magilou's former relationship.

Could it be possible that…?

She shook her head.  _Nah, over thinking things._

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet sighed, flipping her helmet around and buckling the straps in. The usual fanfare of clapping sticks settled as the rest of the team filed onto the benches. She leaned down, resting on her stick. Fingers curled around the grip end. Old, bandaged white tape wrapped around a smaller tight cord of white tape. Amazing how this tape can last years on end.

Up at the face dot, Teresa glared back. Action would prove their dedication. Even being a Club Team, this was their pride and joy away from school work.

The referee lined up, signaling.

"Goalie… Goalie… Time-keeper." He blew the whistle.

Velvet and Teresa's sticks edged the opposite ends of the dot.

The puck dropped, and the game was on.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor gazed back at the clock, seeing the seconds countdown. Players only stay on for several seconds to two minutes at a time, sprinting to and from the benches. Scrambled in her partner's corner, she stayed by the net, blocking the opposing winger.

Velvet stayed just before the small pile, lurking before diving right in. Snagging the puck and curling away, she dashed behind the net and blazed up the boards. Players sprinted back as Velvet flipped the puck down the boards and into the opposite corner.

Time to switch.

Back on the bench, the redhead dosed her head with water.

The score was still 0-0 and nobody was giving space. It was like a game of ping-pong while the goalies blocked and flicked away shots.

This was getting tiring real quick. At least Coach Eizen alternated putting the third and fourth lines out. They could hold the line well, despite several close-calls.

Seated, she looked at the opposing team.

_Huh, they're keeping their third and fourth lines back…_

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Being a captain of a team did not mean being in the forefront. Margaret ricocheted the puck off the glass and down in the corners. Momentum swung between the teams, back and forth down the ice. Her wingers chased it down, meeting their defensemen. Back and forth, the puck traded sticks before being lobbed over.

The captain snipped the puck out of the air before dropping it before her feet. She tapped it and the referee blew the whistle. She knew the call, a 'hand-pass'. These refers were supposed to be neutral, but they've been playing it more on their side!

On their own home rink!

Furiously, she let the play settle down while her defense swapped out. Hume and her partner.

Taking the faceoff again, the puck launch into the opposing team's end.

From winger to defenseman, Margaret caught up and sniped the puck out. She checked the blue line. Their defenseman covered by a winge-…

_Hume?_ Going by instinct, she passed it to Eleanor, sneaking behind an opposing winger.

She shot…

GOAL!

The Pirate's bench roared to life, hooting and howling as five members clamored around Eleanor. Head bumps and pats around before skating back to the bench and slapping the rest of the teams' gloves.

As they skated by, Margaret could've sworn that Velvet and Eleanor tapped each other's cages as she skated back.

_Affectionate, but…_

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Magilou took a moment and dozed her head with water. The puck was on the other side of the ice, but it didn't mean that it could come sailing over.

Her stance slacked, watching the puck drop and the play begin. During the entire second period, Velvet Crowe managed to stay out of the box. Of course, there were a few times things instigated, but it never came to blows.

Did self-control finally grace the raven-haired center?

_Naah, she's not one to change a leaf so easily._

Leaning in, the puck was heading her way. A scrambled three on three with Velvet backchecking.

Down in, she yelled, "Sara, take far!"

An outside shoot deflected off her teammates stick and sailed wide of the net. She swiveled around, seeing Saber and Pirate uniforms collapse on the left hashmarks. Another shot and Magilou reacted.

No thoughts, no emotions. Pure instinct trained over and over from dipshit teammates and drills. Caught in her pads, she laid down. Immediately swarmed by sticks and skates before the referee blew the whistle.

Magilou looked up, seeing everybody still crowding her.

"What is this, a gangbang? Get off!"

She lazily flipped the puck to the referee (Some help he was!). Looks like it was gonna be one of  _those_ games.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The first and second period came and went. Two minutes and counting down remained in the third period. The Pirates were up four to two. Velvet stared at the countdown. Truly the first game she's had out of the box.

Looping around the bottom circle, she caught the puck off her winger and met with Teresa, tapping her off the puck. Her eyes darkened for a moment before renewing her assault. Back and forth, the puck danced between them before respected wingers and defensemen joined in.

The timer clocked down until the buzzer rang. Velvet skated back a few strides, taking a deep breath.

As she went to turn, one of Teresa's players angrily bumped into her shoulder. Already, she could feel her off hand turning to a fist.

"Velvet?"

The woman turned, seeing Eleanor clapping her stick against hers. "Come on, we've gotta shake their hands."

Another moment passed before she took another breath. Looping around, she patted Magilou's head. "Amazing. The daemon of the rink managed to stay out of the box!"

"I'll toss you into the box." She scoffed.

Falling in line with the rest of her teammates, they managed to shake hands. Velvet's passive 'Good game' as she looked at them. Some of the girls gave her curious looks. Was there something on her face.

"Crowe." Someone said as she passed through their team and started to head back to their respected side.

The Ice Queen of the team, Teresa Linares. Helmet at her hip, and stick at her side, she raised an eyebrow, beckoning her to come over.

Begrudgingly, she skated over. "What is it?"

Her eyes narrowed, deadpan radiating from her voice. "As brute as always."

"You asked me over. What do you want Linares?"

The blonde's face softened, a bit of sincerity peeking through. "Seeing you out of the box is quite a feat. An actual battle between us that didn't revolve around fists and kicks. What changed?"

Velvet looked to the side. She didn't need to know about any promises made between her and Eleanor. "Nothing at all."

That didn't convince her. "You're terrible at lying Crowe. Then how's Eleanor doing? She's gotten aggressive in playing nowadays."

"Maybe she wanted to score a few goals herself."

"Perhaps." She brushed off her stick's snow. "Very well, I suppose if we do have another bout, it'll be in the playoffs. I expect you'll be out of the box again?"

She rolled her eyes, skating back to her team.

Teresa looked back before heading off herself. "Must be Hume bringing out the girl's better half."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

All in various states of undress and the girls leaned into the wall behind them. A few of them already headed for the showers. Velvet took a moment to look where she had her stuff. Come to think of it, she looked where Magilou and Eleanor had theirs.

The blonde was still near the door, her collective pile of equipment kept a good distance no thanks to her attitude.

But she looked where Eleanor had hers. Odd, she remembered it being several bags further.

Velvet sighed. It's not like there were official bench seating. But the slight changes in a locker room always caught her mind. She liked things familiar.

Unless…

Unless the team noticed and decided to get them get closer.

_Bastards._  She cursed, taking up her towel and getting in. It wasn't like she wanted to keep her blossoming relationship with Eleanor a secret. More like, it wasn't anybody's business. Looking down her soaking body, she saw her hands balling up.

_I'm getting stressed over nothing…_

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Back in their room, Velvet stretched her arms. A good shower and relatively quiet walk back to the dorms was all she needed. Eleanor wandered off to snack shop to pick up a few things. And just as she was missing her, the redhead returned with a large bag of gummies and flavored water.

"Here. Apple." She tossed it over and opened the bag for the two of them.

"Thanks." Twisting the top off she drank some before grabbing a handful of gummies.

"If you're that hungry, we could always get some walnuts."

"Naah, leeching off you is much better."

"H-heey!"

Settling down, Eleanor set her water to the side. "Sooo… A-about that bet."

"You wanna do it now?"

"Y-yes."

"Then… Come here."

Making sure the door to their dorm was closed, Eleanor came into Velvet's arms. The dorm felt a lot warmer like this. As the defenseman looked into her eyes, she noticed a small spark glowing there. Was it passion? Lust? Whatever it was, she didn't mind.

They leaned in, smooching. It was like that time at the rink before Christmas. Their own little slice away from reality. Softer lips held closer by exhaustion or feelings, Velvet (very) reluctantly pulled back.

"At least we didn't bonk our heads together."

"Oh hush. Let's eat."


	15. Chapter XIII

Magilou hopped down the city sideways, looking at the collecting files of cars. It was another weekend and everything going on was boring. They had their game yesterday. With school work coming and going, this goalie needed some air!

Earphones in and listening to some music of an older generation, her eyes spotted familiar tuffs of pigtails. Redhaired pigtails. The blonde cocked an eyebrow, sliding herself behind a rather skinny tree.

Eleanor Hume? By herself? How odd.

The defensewoman looked around, making sure that she wasn't spotted. Hustling to a shop heading into the ground.

 _Oooh Hooo!_ Now she remembered. It was  _that_ place.  _Looks like our little angel took my advice~_

Puffing her chest with pride, she walked over to the closest intersection and walked across the street. Thankfully, there was a small café shop there and Magilou stepped in.

She grabbed a small sandwich pack, running to the cashier and paying up. From the corner of her eye, Eleanor hadn't come out.

Time to make a move.

Magilou pulled out her cell phone, texting the redhead a simple message.

{  _Heey Elle, whatcha doing? =)_ }

Taking a seat in one of the many tables around the café, the blonde casually watched through the windows. Nothing yet. A minute or two passed before Eleanor replied.

{  _Nothing, just studying_ }

 _Oooh, what a lie!_ Magilou giggled,

{  _Oh really? Mind if I come? There's this problem I think you can solve!_ }

{  _No, I'm busy._ }

"Oh my, so curt!" The goalie looked over. Still no activity, meaning whatever Eleanor was getting, she wanted it to be perfect.

{  _Aww, but asserting my identity as your friend, I'm coming over anyways!_ }

{  _I'm not even at my dorm!_ }

{  _Ooook. So where are you then?_ }

{ _The Library._ }

{  _On this day? Oh please, I bet your just eating off Vel's hot bod._ }

{  _Gods damn it Magilou. No! I'm just… heading off to get something to eat._ }

 _Is it phallic in shape?_  The blonde raised an eyebrow, pulling up her hoodie as she saw somebody emerge. Eleanor came out, holding a bag with a wrapped covered box. Chuckling to herself, Magilou skipped over to the adjacent crosswalk, still texting back as soon as the way was clear for her.

{  _Heh. I hope its good~_ }

Gliding down the sideway, she snuck right behind Eleanor, keeping herself low and quiet.

{  _Shut it. I'll be ready for you in a second._ }

"Why not now?"

Eleanor yelped forwards, turning to face her. "Gah! M-magilou, wh-when did you get here?!"

"I'm everywhere Elle, my darling~ My eyes are the very windows of this city and my ears the sirens in the distance!"

Her defensewoman cupped her forehead, hiding the bag behind her. "That's not the best metaphor I've heard."

"Oh poo, everybody's a critic." She grinned. "Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing. You only see air."

"Don't be silly. I saw you walk in."

Eleanor produced nonsensical sputtering and slouched. She gave up and sighed, "Is this why you texted me?"

"But of course!"

"I should've known." The redhead mumbled to herself. "Yes, I bought something from there. You happy?"

"Something for you and Vel-cake to enjoy?"

Her companion turned, nodding her head in a deep blush.

"Is it a double?"

She squinted her eyes shut.

"What's the color?"

"… rry re…"

"Come again?"

"CHERRY-RED!"

"Elle, please don't shout!" Magilou gasped in mock horror. "If you're that loud here, you'll wake up the entire dorm when you do the deed~"

Eleanor almost cried, from pure frustration and harassment. But Magilou wasn't completely heartless, wrapping her arm around her and nodded.

"Don't worry 'bout it~ I won't tell."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Hopping on the bench, Eleanor took a moment to watch the face-off again. They were down, three-to-two.

This was the game that would define their next games. A quarter-final, the semi-finals, and the finals themselves. That is, if they got to that point.

The redhead dozed her head with water before taking another swig of it. The game started again as the puck launched down the opposing team's zone. Coach Eizen was rolling all the lines once again, and everybody was picking up their slack.

As they pressured, the opposition fought back, tooth and nail. Their wingers were swapping out as the puck stayed in the enemy's zone. Velvet down in the corners, bumping her opponents away with her stick and hips. But there was something off about her game.

Was she fighting as intensely before?

Was it because she asked to say out of the box, so she restrained herself?

The referee held his hand up as soon as Velvet touched the puck. "Number Sixteen, two minutes for Interference."

As she skated to the box, her suspicious were true. There was a lingering cloud over her as she shut the door behind her. Looking at the bench, at coach then leaning back in the box.

But that was for another time…

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As Velvet leaned back in her seat, plugging her headphones in, she focused on what she should do. Her stick was freshly cleaned of all the slush during the game. And thanks to her stupid penalty, they were down four-to-two.

Nobody was talking, everybody already felt what type of attitude Eizen was blazing. As the beat and temp picked up, the young woman looked back at her own game.

What was going on, why did it feel like she wasn't playing her absolute best?

Drowning out the noise around her, she listened to the music.

If they want a monster, then she'll become one.

"Zamboni's off. Hit the ice running, ladies!" Benwick cheered as he opened the door.

The team donned their helmets again, strapping up for another battle. Twenty minutes. Twenty miles, twenty smiles.

A dark shadow fell upon Velvet's eyes as she tapped her stick on the ground. Those goldenrod eyes glimmered something fierce.

When she took on the arena, her strides ground into the ice. Velvet soared across its mirror-like surface, smirking. This is what she wanted. The freedom, the rebellion, all of it.

The tape on her stick, around the butt-end, hadn't been changed since she had her fight with Artorius those three years ago.

She lowly laughed, a madness growing as the chill of the arena blew underneath her jersey and pads.

The same eyes looked over at her teammates, resting back on a certain redhead.

A pause.

All that rage, all that hate, all that ferocity, disappeared.

And Velvet  _hated_  that.

If competition was the only thing she had going for her, and she left lost from that spirit…

What did it leave her? Uncertainty clouded for a moment as the team gathered around the benches. Eizen held a clipboard with the current lineup.

"Velvet, you're being reassigned with the second line. Jam, you're taking the first."

Her heart sunk. Even he noticed this change. Begrudgingly, she nodded, cheering when the team cheered and took her spot on the bench.

What was she going to do?

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Back at the car, Eleanor looked as Velvet slid her equipment into the trunk. Her own stuff already there, it was just going to be the two of them on the ride back.

"Heey, catching a ride!"

To their unsurprise, Magilou coolly slammed her stuff into the backseat and took the seat still open.

The two cupped their foreheads. Guess Magilou didn't have a ride back and nobody was gonna be left behind. Oh well, at least she sleeps in the car on the way back.

Taking a seat, the redhead turned the engine on and let it sit. The low rumble of the heat rolling inside. At least Magilou's pads didn't smell that bad. If anything, they'd just spray something to remove the scent.

Back in the seat, Eleanor gulped. Her fingers nervously clammed to the wheel, shaking. She's been trying so hard to get over this, so many times she's practiced back home, and she freezes up now?!

Her bangs fall over her eyes, gently grinding her teeth. Something grasps her right hand. Eleanor looks over and see Velvet holding hers. Despite whatever emotion she felt during the game, the reassuring touch of her hand calmed her down again.

Silently, Velvet flipped the radio on, a quiet song playing as they backed up from their parking spot and headed down to the exit.

"… You wanna talk about what happened?" The redhead glanced over as she turned the signal for turning.

The gruff center turned around. Magilou laid against her bag and pads, snoozing and headphones buried in her ears. Velvet took her phone out and snapped a quick picture.

"Yeah. But not right now."

"Why?"

"Because if we do, I don't think you'll be able to drive right."

Her heart felt heavy for a moment. "Alright."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"So what is this about?"

Velvet collapsed on her bed, rolling her pillow across her face. "Do we have to do it now? It's late and I'm tired."

"Velvet, you're not one to run away from things."

"How many times have you used those words?"

"Enough." She smiled.

Velvet pulled the pillow off her face, staring into the ceiling. "Have you ever focused on something so intensely for years, it's basically a part of you?"

"I have."

The raven-haired woman turned over. "Really? You? Miss Perfect?"

"I'm  _hardly_ perfect, Velvet."

"Ok, so tell me. Great grades, fantastic athleticism, a drive that never disappears; what the hell drives you Miss Hume?"

Eleanor looked to the window, blinking for a moment. "Because I'm already in that position."

Velvet's brow slanted.

"It's hard thinking for yourself when your path is already set." She explained. "My Freshman year was… trying to find ways to keep myself busy. I was getting away of my dream and wondered if it was my dream."

"Your mother sounds like Rokurou's mom. You sure you two aren't related."

" _Velvet, please_." Her eyes rolled. "Too many clubs, too many commitments, I dropped them and felt myself slipping. But… I found my way out. Just playing hockey, as I always did."

The raven-haired center looked to the side. How similar they were, she could never understand. By the sounds of it, it wasn't as severe as her mental breakdown. But… even she had some reflection.

Highschool days when they lived as queens, whether it was by academics or athletics, all seems to fade when they're placed into groups where they're surrounded by people that are just as smart, if not smarter, than themselves.

"And how did you learn this? Find a way out?"

"I talked. With my teammates, my dormmates. Even an Academic Probation counselor."

"You have relapses? Any regrets."

"Always. But I've learned to live with it. And I know you can do the same."

"That's… a lot of responsibility."

"I'm sorry if I'm putting pressure on you."

"No-no, it's not." Velvet hung her legs over the edge of her bed. "Just… do you think I'm good girlfriend material?"

Eleanor blinked at her. A few moments passed until she found her words. "You're moody, you've got a bone to pick with everybody and you're very impulsive. And yet… You're just as kind and reserved as anybody else."

Her dark eyes softened, head taking to the pillow before her. "Always got the right words to say."

"Maybe, but it's always up to you what you want to do with them." She looked to the side. "I know I'm not one to speak. I can't possibly know what you felt. Or even what happened. Would it be best if we had our relationship on hold?"

"N-no, no." Velvet sprang back up. "No… Just… I'll figure it out. Trust me."

"Alright. I trust you." Eleanor smiled back. "You're still not getting a kiss today."

"Wasn't trying to." She lied. It was worth a shot.


	16. Chapter XIV

Dosing her head with water, Velvet looked on from the bench. Quarter finals against the Stonebury Falcons. As expected, a tough battle as any. Neither team got a goal, but plenty of chances.

From defensive breakdowns to off-chances and luck, this game weighted heavily on everybody. A tense air filled the ice and all it needed was a single person to carry them to sweet victory or draining defeat.

It only made it worse as they were down a man.

Funny enough, it was not Velvet in the penalty box.

Brushing the collected snow off her stick, her eyes trailed down as Eleanor handled the puck down in their zone. Breaking through one of their forwards, another collided with her as the puck dribbled between sticks and feet. The redhead kicked the biscuit down the borders to her centerman who launched it around to the winger.

Taking a moment, her eyes gazed over to Magilou, clapping her stick on the ice. Only a few seconds.

The penalty door opened as her teammate dashed into open space across the centerline. From Emily ringing it up to boards, only to be blocked by opposing defenseman.

She could tell. Everybody could. The longer they were out there, the more energy they spent for the other team’s advantage.

Finally a break; the puck flipped over and one of their wingers launched it at the goalie. Another charged in, forcing a stoppage of play. As the team swapped out, Velvet scooted herself down the line.

She blinked, turning around. Eizen’s been quiet this since they tied, only giving small chats with the players. He trusted them with all they got.

The play started again and the players dashed about. The puck floated between sticks, dancing between players until one of their own grabbed in and staked to open space. Immediately, defenseman and the opposing center jumped at her. Calmly, she flipped it at the boards, back to the top as their defenseman pulled and picked it up.

Barreling across the blue line, she dropped it to her defensive partner, lining a drive shot. Feet and skates bashed. Sticks, arms, and bodies muscled around. The referee staked closer, trying to find the puck in the mess.

Hands went up. Pirate players cheered and roared as they gathered around a single player. Velvet blinked. _They scored?_

Soon enough the referee threw his hands at the goalie. The bench roared to life. They won!

The bench slowly cleared, clamoring around the scorer. But this was just the quarter finals. There were still two more teams before sweet, sweet victory. Velvet turned to center as some of her teammates were already lining up.

A shift shake of hands, and bitterness lingered by the Falcon’s team. To be honest, their team was in the exact same position last year, only landing in bitter defeat. And to her debilitation, it was her fault.

Peeling away from the team, she met up with Eleanor game, patiently grabbing her extra stick and Velvet’s too. She passed it over and chuckled. “Tough fight.”

“More than that.” Eleanor lightly chuckled, holding her arm. “This is gonna need some ice.”

“Come on. Back to the room.”

Back to the locker room, Eizen held and clipboard, lightly tapping at his open palm. His face, as usual, unreadable.

“Alright ladies.” He announced once everybody was seated and relaxed. “Another tough fight, and we’re moving up in league. We’ve got another week before we get another chance. Rest up, do your school whatever, and come back as hunger as you all did today.

“That’s all ladies.”

Benwick smiled as Eizen walked out of the room and followed right behind him. Almost short and to the point.

Eleanor chuckled, untying her hair. “If we win next game.”

“ _When_ we win.” Velvet corrected.

“Yes, _when_ we win next game, it’s a back-to-back game isn’t it? The next day, the championship.”

“Eyup.” Velvet pulled off a shin-guard and stuffed it in her bag. “At least we all drove here. Get some food and watch a few games here and there.”

“Most of them are gonna be highschool games.”

“We’ll catch them later. Don’t need to pay for those. Or we go up to the bar and watch. Either way, I’m not paying.”

The redhead coolly laughed. “Sounds about right.”

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

It seemed like they weren’t the only ones thinking of getting a little dinner, watching their juniors on the ice. It was a local highschool game, home ice for one of the teams in a suburb. Velvet took a chomp of her burger, muzzling it over.

“Hard to imagine we played like that.”

“A few of us still do. In a way.”

They laughed, just watching. From the simple mistakes, to easy seen plays, it always easy to criticize in hindsight.

“Hey, Eleanor.”

“Yeah?”

“When you were going through highschool, did your parents always watch your games?”

“Of course.” She smiled back. “Mom always found a way to show up. Always there besides me. Even when she became embarrassing.”

“Yelling at the top of her lungs, cussing at the ref?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Sounds just like Celicia.”

“That reminds me.” Eleanor took out her phone, flipping through apps and pictures. She passed it over. “Take a look at this.”

What Velvet saw was the usual statistics of all the student-athletes of the league. From goals, assists, and points, they were all filed out in order from highest to least. Of course, Eleanor didn’t have it on that.

This was the penalty minute totals in the league thus far. Since the league technically finished and the playoffs began, they were finalized. A smile grew on her face.

“Lost my throne.”

“You call it a throne?”

“When you’re number one, you’re number one.”

“That’s not exactly an accomplishment.”

Velvet laughed, “I know, I know. Just joking.” She took a sip of her drink. “So the new first place is…”

Her brow furrowed. “Zekson College. How come I’ve never heard of them?”

“Because they are from the other side of the club league. You know, like the west and east conferences of the National League.”

“Oh.” Velvet took out her own phone, remembering the name and typed it into a search engine. Even in minor stuff their club leagues, there were some talk between hockey group forums. “So let’s see, Vivian Balin.”

Eleanor took back her phone and did the same. She knew what Velvet was up to.

“Aggressive, power-house. Loves talking back to the refers.”

“Sounds like another person I know.” The redhead smirked.

“Oh shut it. A bit dirty too.”

“Nothing major though.”

“She’s definitely not stupid enough to get herself banned from the game.” She paused. “Actually, are the Zekson Yellow Jackets in the playoffs?”

“… Yes, they are. So there’s a chance we’ll fight them. It’d be the last round though.”

“All fine by me.”

“I knew you’d say that. Come-on, we’re done here. Let’s head back home.”

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

Staring blankly into her phone, Velvet flipped through the news. Nothing great in the sports world or just world in general. It was a time of peace and prosperity. The old days of adventure, knights and warriors was done and over with.

So the greatest challenge came for what students wanted to do. There were times she thought of joining the military. Get the stress out. Maybe be a better person by the end of tour. She knew that her personality had ‘wrong’ things. What would be the thing that’d help her.

_Guess it was just another person. Just to push me in the right direction._

Going back to that forum from the other day, Velvet hummed. They were less or more clean-spoken people; no shitposting or trolling.

Vivian Balin.

She wondered who that person was. If they were going for maximum penalty minutes, she’s probably a hot-head.

Well, there’s not point in thinking about it now. There were laboratory reports and homework to finish.

But her mind wandered once again. This time, to Eleanor.

She was probably with her nose in the books, studying. Studying her cute ass off. _Yes, that butt._ It matched with that bubble helmet of hers. Of course, everybody’s gotten used to it, so they don’t complain.

If other players made fun of it, they’d answer to the team. Because _only they_ can make fun of it.

… Where was this train of thought going again?

Oh, right. Eleanor’s booty game.

Velvet slapped her cheeks together. _No, no, can’t think of that now._ She looked at the practice problems and sighed. _If we’re all alone, I’m pinching her._

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

“Well, look who I found!” Rokurou gleefully called.

“Oh, Rokurou! Hello there.” Eleanor looked up from her book. It was public area of the library; keeping their voices down was unnecessary.

“Here. Take this thingy.” He handed over a small aluminum can. Some kind of energy drink.

“Oh, its cherry.” She took it and immediately snapped it open. “Thank you.”

“Whatcha studying here?” He casually snagged a book. “Oh, math stuff.” And immediately flung it back.

Eleanor almost yelped, catching the book and making sure its pages weren’t damaged. “Hey, this thing’s a rental!”

“Yeah, and now it’s got some mileage on it.”

She huffed, patted the cover and setting it aside. “Still, thanks for the drink. I was almost falling asleep.”

“You? Miss bookworm?”

“It’s tough!” She wined, flopping over her work, papers, and keyboard. “But it’s the path I knew it would be. I’m not gonna change that.”

“Steady plans, steady head. You’re doing a lot better than me.” Rokurou grabbed a chair and took a seat. Reversed, of course.

“Did I ever tell you,” He continued, “That my mom wanted me to be a doctor?”

Eleanor looked over, “Huh, really?” A pause. “Did it ever fit you?”

“Sort of, kind of?” The black-haired Far Continent man shrugged. “I mean, being brought up so strict and stuff. Call it stubbornness, but I eventually got over it. Stopped trying to follow somebody’s orders and… Well, here I am.”

“Rock you like a hurricane?”

Rokurou laughed, leaning back and nearly falling out of his chair. “Maybe later. Oh, and nearly forgot. Congrats on getting into the semi-finals.”

“Aren’t you guys in your semi-finals too?”

“It’s been a tough journey. A few of us got banged up.”

“What? How’d that happen?”

“Oh the usual checking and stuff. Scrappy game, scrappy win.” He smiled. “I remember one game I had to get stitches afterwards.”

“Forehead?”

“Yeah, ‘round my eyebrows, see?” He pulled a bit of his hair back. While it healed completely, there was a minor bit of discolored skin.

“Ah, just got hit?”

“More like tackled. Didn’t even notice until somebody noticed.”

“Just sealed it during the game, then got it stitched afterwards.”

“Glad the hospital isn’t that far from the rink.”

“Eeh, getting the blood off the insides pissed me off more.”

Eleanor shook her head with a sigh. Still, she was smiling. That was Rokurou after all.

“You know, I never got to properly thank you.”

“Oh? ‘Bout what?”

“Helping me understand Velvet. There’s a lot that I didn’t initially see in her.”

“Well, she’s not one to go telling her life story at a drop of a hat.”

“I know. And she’d probably punch me for telling that anybody.” Her expressions soften and she took another sip. “But really. Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me. You’ve helped her more than anybody else. Seeing her smile again is more than enough.”

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

 

“You’re back early.” Eleanor looked from her bag of gummy bears. “Want some?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Velvet replied, holding her own bag. Hard shell sugar candies with a softer inside.

It was a strange idea she had. Using winter comforter as a massive blanket on the floor. Sure, the laptop was an improvised television, but it worked!

“Whatcha watching?”

“Oh, the Silver Knights recap.” She paused, looking at her. No reaction. Maybe it’s gotten better?

“I heard they were beaten.”

“Yeah…”

Awkward silence settled between them.

“I doubt Artorius would bother coming back home.” The raven-haired center sighed.

“I know it’s not my place to say, but… What if he did?”

Velvet turned to Eleanor, her face confused. And perhaps… scared? Unsure? Heavily sighing, the other woman took a seat on the makeshift layout bed, laying back.

“It’d make Laphi, Phi and Celicia happy. And me… I don’t know.” She turned over. “You know how hard it is to break out of a routine? To do something completely different? Removing a mindset you’ve kept for… however long?”

“I’ve… got an idea.”

“Oh? With that?”

“The prim and proper bit of myself.”

“Really? You still look very proper with yourself.”

“W-well… Uhh…” She stuttered. Eleanor wouldn’t tell her about the toy she bought awhile back. At least, not yet. “You were the first person that annoyed me enough to throw a punch.”

Velvet smirked. “That’s an accomplishment?”

“Velvet, please. There are things…”

“Yeah, I know…” The other girl looked at the ceiling for a moment. “If something does change. I guess, I’ll figure it out when I get there.”

“I think that’s the only thing you really can do. Worrying too much about tomorrow; you never will enjoy today.”

The girls giggled at their corny words. Hands slowly crawling their way to each other. Until Velvet snuck her hand underneath Eleanor’s back and pinched down.

“Aah! H-hey, what was that for?!”

“It was there.”

“It’s underneath the sheets!”

“Then why don’t you roll over and it won’t be?”

Her cheeks puffed up. Furiously, the redhead pounced her, holding the other down. Her limbs pinning the other. Velvet’s eyes widened, shocked that Eleanor would react so hastily.

Thank the gods that the door was shut and locked. Her face nearly matched her hair from glowing as brightly.

“W-well? What are you going to do now?” Velvet dared.  

Eleanor pressed herself on the other woman, kissing her. Hard. Passionately. Her eyes fluttered shut. She couldn’t even believe what she was doing. Arms coiling around Velvet, holding her possessive.

Even she couldn’t hold back. Her legs wrapped around hers, pulling her down.

Soft moans passed between their lips. _Were her lips always this soft?_ It felt so _right_ , so aggressively right. Between all the homework, laboratory reports, and exams, the redhead wanted a release. She needed a release.

But then she… pulled back. Slowly as she gazed at Velvet, just as starstruck by her sudden forcefulness.

“I-I’d do… That.” Eleanor finally said.

“Is that all?”

“Y-yeah…”

The defensewoman calmed herself, resting on her legs as Velvet whistled.

“Y-you’re not mad are you?”

“Kinda annoyed that I got blue-balled but…” She pulled herself back up. “Never thought I’d see from you.” Velvet triumphantly puffed her chest. “I rubbed off you.”

“Shut it.” Eleanor tossed her pillow at her. “At least you didn’t punch me.”

“Still going on about that? If it was earlier… maybe.”

A smile as beautiful as the full moon spread across her face.

“No. I’m patient. I can wait. ‘Till you’re all to myself.”


	17. Chapter XV

Deep in her music, Eleanor flexed her fingers. This would be the start of a long game. Unlike the first game, the Yseult Rangers knew what they were doing. Their stats in the league nearly mirrored their own.

But jamming to her own music was something everybody else did. Somebody brought in a boombox, droning some rock song that as hockey players in their youth listened to. Nowadays it sure sounds cheesy or 'edgy', but it was something that they just grew up with.

"'Boni's off, let's head out!"

Magilou grinned, swapping the music on the boombox. The classic theme they played specifically for playoff games. One to pump up the entire team.

Eleanor tapped the blade of her stick on the ground, marching with the rest of the team. One by one, they filed onto the ice, breaking out. Stretching their legs, flexing muscles. Game time was now.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

First puck drop and the redhead caught it back. Already the winger and center were converging. Their own defenseman playing up. Backwards, eyes shifting right to left. To her partner, and up the boards.

Seconds barely passing.

Another battle along the boards on the opposite side. Velvet and her right winger at it. Sometimes she did wish there was checking. It'd get the clutter out of the way.

Fluttering over, Eleanor smacked the puck to her open winger as she dumped deep into their zone. Her linemate already heading back, she decided to stay back. Their players gunning the puck down and their defensemen fighting back. The black biscuit hobbled up the boards.

Eleanor hugged the boards, blocking it. Immediately, sticks and boots got in view.

Hissing as she curled out, the puck fluttering back towards the center. Legs gave way and rational thought disappeared. Backchecking and backwards, Eleanor spun back. A player lobbing it towards Magilou. Their goalie immediately covering it.

Skates hurrying behind her. The redhead turned, stick and arms ready to bat anybody coming towards Magilou.

They curled away.

Defensive replacement pairs came from their bench and Eleanor skated back. Hopping over the boards, she grabbed the bottle and dowsed herself with water.

"Elle, watch those wingers." Benwick said, keeping a steady eye on the puck. "They'll be pressing hard on you guys."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

_Focus on your own game._  A voice repeatedly knocked on Magilou's head. Drills hundreds of times in her head as she practiced in the barely furnished basement of that house. Or was a thousand?

Eyes darted, following the puck. A single second was all it needed for momentum to give way and hell breaking loose. Legs bent and arms steady, the puck flew over to her right boards. She hugged the posts, watching as her defensemen skated back.

_Rule one, always have your eye on the puck._

The black biscuit floated back to the blue line. Players blocking her view.

_Rule two, move people however you feel fit._

Magilou stuck her stick between one of the opposing team player's legs, yanking them away. Dropping to a butterfly position, a dulled impact nailed her stomach.

A whistle rang in the air and the play was stopped. The blonde goalie flipped the puck out, grinning as the player she hooked away clapped her stick. Already, her defense pair formed a wall.

_Rule three. You're the goalie. Everybody will be protecting you._

Eleanor patted her head, "Alright?"

"Yeah, I'm peachy."

She could feel the roll in her eyes. But it was their way of caring.

The Witch of the Crease got herself ready again, the puck in close range now.

Guess the old man's words still rung in her head.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet curled into the corner, scooping the puck. A defenseman on her tail as she skated up the boards. Feeling the pressure, she flipped it backwards and back into the corner. Turning hard to the center, her winger and opposing center brawling.

She cursed, eyeing her offside wingman as she dove into the mess too. Sticks and legs stuck in the way and she shoved her opponents away. Her friend free, dashing behind the net as the cycle continued. Wingers and centers flipping the biscuit back into the corner as hungry defenseman pounced in.

The puck rolled onto her stick. A defenseman curling in as the opposing wingers coming down. She passed it.

An awkward bounce into the goalie's pads.

_Shit._ Velvet curled away. She tapped her blade against the ice. Another face-off in their zone.

At the dots, she spun her stick. The referee dropped the puck. Velvet scooted in and snapped the puck back. A breeze zipped between her legs as she saw the net swish back. Arms raised up. Turning around, she hugged her teammate.

The centerwoman took a look at the clock. Five minutes to the end of the first.

The night's still young.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Bunkered down in the corners, Eleanor fought off her attackers, kicking the puck behind the net as her partner scooped it away and launched it up the borders. Wingers collapsed down, chipping it out as the play rushed down the ice.

Sweat drizzled across her eyes as she took off and followed through. The last line was giving them trouble and they were trying to coordinate. Their first line against their prime defensive pair. Second line forwards to their third 'power' line and third line to second line. Everything was a balancing act as the game continued.

The redhead followed in on the rush, watching as the wingers continued cycling down the opposite corners. From the corner of her eye, an opposing color flashed. She stepped in, stick ready as the puck threw in her direction.

Hand out, she caught the puck, deflecting it from her fingers. Eleanor winced, pain scoring her digits. It flipped in the air as she let it fall to her feet, and scooped by her legs. Onc shot to the opposing goalie.

Right into their leg-pads.

Another stoppage and she spun her stick. Damned loose-ends.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The second period passed without anything good or bad happening. No goals, no penalties. An overall boring period.

Velvet opened her eyes as the water flowed down her face. Rustling in her seat, she eyed the clock. Fifteen minutes left. Only one to one.

Growling, she got up, rushing as she replaced the centerwoman on the ice. It was still in their zone as she barreled down the ice. The puck skirted around the close corners. She dove in, rushing through the opposing winger and defenseman. Between her legs and stick, Velvet punted the puck in front and just behind the netting.

She dashed and snagged it, looping hard around the net and into the goalie's skates and pads. Forwards and defenseman converged. Between the shouting, crosschecking, and kicks, the referee blew the whistle.

Cage against cage, Velvet held hot glares at the girl that held her back. She couldn't fault her for fighting back. Goalies needed to be protected and it was their job.

"Sixteen and twenty-two. Hands off!"

Obeying, she let go. The other girl cocked her neck. She wanted a fight. She  _knew_ who she was.

But Velvet continued to skate away, back to the bench.

Eleanor passed by her, tapping their gloves together.

There are positives everywhere.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Tapping her net with her stick, Magilou braced herself. Another shot from the corners bounced away behind the net. Players scrambled around, blocking where the damned puck was. The flow of them went right as she hugged the right pipes.

Ramming up the boards against, the puck flipped out but barely. Fluttering around center ice, back down the Yseult's area.

She couldn't let herself faulter now. The timer running out and the score still tied. She gulped, seeing the puck dance between players. Finally, it was shot down her zone. Opposing players switching, and no icing.

Magilou stepped out of her crease, taking control. Her own teammates were switching players but only the forwards. Eleanor immediately caught her eye, launching it her direction. She immediately passed it up to one theirs.

Nearly alone in the zone, the blonde held her breath.

A GOAL!

Pounding her stick against the ice, her teammates swarmed around the player that scored. The repeated drums of sticks and gloves against the boards as their players returned, slapping each other in cheers.

Now, to hold the fort.

Two minutes left.

Back at the center.

Firing into their area, Magilou watched it sail into their corner. The opposing goalie skating to the benches as another player hopped on. Defenseman converged, keeping away from her. Wingers and center getting in. Between skates and sticks, screams and roars from the crowds around, the blonde breathed.

Another puck flying over her head and towards the other side.

Chaos broke.

The puck flew from corners to corners, every desperation shot made as Magilou flipped, kicked, and blocked everything coming in. Letting her body go with the flow, she slid, stamped and knocked away shots. Players moving in, obscuring her view. Quick, twitch movements as she saw them coming in, reaching last second. The fearful ring of the posts but no whistle.

It wasn't until the buzzer rang when Magilou blinked and drew breath again. Through pounding cheers and heartfelt stamping, their team won!

She clutched her chest pads and downed her water bottle onto of the net.

Head pats and cheers swarmed her. The blonde letting out a triumphant yell with her teammates as they slowly lined up to shake hands.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor roped her bag across her shoulder and snagged her sticks. Out of the locker room and up the stairs back to the main lobby. She was expecting the team to be filing by the vending machines or goofing off before heading back. To her surprise, only their bags were nearly placed to the side.

"Hey Elle!"

She turned, seeing Velvet call her over.

"Come on, the Zekson Jackets are playing. Everybody's getting food."

The redhead set her stuff to the side, joining the rest of her teammates. A few were just busy grabbing food. Others were watching the professional teams play. But her line mate and Velvet's watched the game.

From their vantage point, they saw everything.

The Yellow Jackets were hounding the other team. The entire momentum swung in their direction. And from the corner of her eye, Eleanor saw what Velvet was paying attention to.

Vivian Balin.

A dark blue helmet skated about, almost like a panther hunting their prey. When the puck and player were free, she jumped in. Either it was overwhelming force or intimidation, Vivian stole the puck back, forcing them back into their defensive zone.

One of the opposing players went to stop her and got an elbow to the face.

The whistle blew, the referees calling the elbow.

"It's like staring at a mirror…"

Eleanor looked at Velvet as she whispered those words. She reached out, grabbing her hand.

"Not a mirror. Old recording."

"What?"

"It was the you from a year ago. Now… Now you're different."

Her centerwoman – no,  _girlfriend_ , smiled back, holding her hand firmly. "Looks like we've got our work cutout for each other tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The namesake of Loegres Silver Knights is from the Las Vegas Gold Knights, but thematically are the Pittsburgh ~~Pengyons~~ Penguins.
> 
> Velvet's playing style is heavily based on Alexander Ovechkin, of the Washington Capitals.
> 
> The Gold Knights and Penguins lost to the Capitals, who won the Stanley Cup.
> 
> Keikaku doori


	18. Chapter XVI

Eleanor rubbed her eyes open at the sounds of her phone's alarm. Taking a moment to remember what happened, she looked to the side, seeing the legs of her bed. A thick blanket she slept on with her blanket ontop.

_That's right. We decided to make this small makeshift bed._

The beds at the dorms were always too small. Especially if there were going to be two people. Luckily, they still had their winter sheets and just used those for cushioning. Looking to the other side, she saw that Velvet had already gone off on her morning run.

A little bit of her wanted her to wake her up as well so they could both go on it, but after yesterday game, she really needed a good rest. Eleanor found herself caught off-guard by Velvet's rather punctual routine.

But not a moment too soon, the raven-haired woman opened the door and closed it behind her. Wearing nothing more than a towel over her chest and hair.

"Oh, you're awake." She chuckled, still drying her hair.

"Had to take a shower after running huh?" Eleanor leaned herself up.

"We've got along while until game time. So what're we going to do until then?"

"Let's grab some breakfast. And just relax."

"Yeah, let's."

The young women got up, cleaning up their carpet bed and rolling it to the side for later. Steadily dressing up, each other eyeing the other as they got dressed. Even in the locker room, it seemed like they couldn't get enough of one another.

All ready for a meal, they left the room and headed back downstairs.

"You know, you should really cut that hair of yours." Eleanor said as she clicked on the lobby floor.

"How about… after the game? When everything's said and done?"

"Once if we win?"

"You know me."

They laughed, walking out of the elevator and towards the cafeteria. Not many students up so early. The few were in club activities or just early birds.

"Yoohoo~" Magilou waved to them, having already snagged a table for them. Eleanor waved back as Velvet continued towards the food lines.

Pancakes for Velvet, waffles for Eleanor. Fruit slices piled onto with syrup. A tall glass of juice and some yogurt to compliment. Back to the table, the redhead couldn't help but stare at what Magilou had on her person.

Not a plate, or even a glass. Just a package of a generic brand toaster's pastry and a bottle of soda.

"Really now?" She had to ask.

"Don't judge. It's my morning ritual. Then, a glass of hot milk." Magilou proudly puffed her chest.

"That explains why you're so damn lanky." Velvet rolled her eyes, munching on her breakfast.

"You and your ravenous hunger."

"I like Velvet having a big appetite."

"You just want her boobs to grow."

Eleanor crossed her arms. "Do not."

"Ha." The blonde swallowed the rest of her pastry and got up. "Milk time!"

Watching her go, Velvet rubbed her temples. "You know, I tried to make her eat more stuff. Hell, I've baked her some of my own recipes. And she never gained any weight. At all."

"What a super metabolism."

By the time Magilou returned, they were nearly done with their breakfast.

"So, what are we planning Vel?" Their goalie asked. "A little pregame pasta like old-times?"

Velvet drummed her fingers against the table. "We'll all pinch in for this. What, like macaroni and cheese bits?"

"I wouldn't mind. I used to do that back home too." Eleanor shrugged.

"So, what do you say? I can get the cheese."

"And I'll get the pasta." The redhead smiled.

"Then I cook it." Their center made up her mind. "Four hours before the game?"

"Eyup! We'll meet at your floor's kitchen place."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Pre-game plans out of the way, everybody just set off to do their own thing. For Eleanor, this was going over her homework and notes. Searching over and comparing them to the online slides posted by the professor, she wanted to make sure she got down everything she thought was needed.

Erasing some of the smudges in her handwriting, she started again. Thank the gods for erasable pens.

Looking over to the side, she saw Velvet mindlessly flipping through her phone. She could tell she was relaxing, looking at the various feeds of sports and news. Occasionally, she'd see the quick flash over to social media, checking on her family.

Back to herself. No midterms coming up, but there were plenty of smaller exams coming. Eyes wandered over to Velvet's school stuff. Books neatly stacked, but her notes and folders in a messy array that only she'd know which was.

Eleanor looked back at her notes. She barely made a scratch on them.

Doubling her efforts, she focused again.

"Having fun over there?"

She looked back up, Velvet staring over.

"Retaking notes is exhausting."

"You shouldn't push yourself before the game."

"I know but tomorrow."

"Is another free day. You don't have this class until Tuesday right?"

She nodded back.

"Then you can wait, right?"

"M-maybe…" Eleanor flung her pen into the back of the desk. "I need a drink."

"Water?"

"No, something fruity."

"You wanna walk to the convenient store downstairs?"

"Eeeh, but I don't feel like walking…" She leaned back in her chair. Velvet chuckled, rolling her eyes. The raven-haired center rolled off her bed and back on her feet.

"You're such a crybaby."

"Am not."

"Alright, anything else you want?"

"Naah, the fruity drink will do."

Velvet grabbed her keys and headed out. Down the stairs and into the convenient stores, she looked around. Into the fridge area, she spotted Rokurou fumbling through some pastry snakes.

"No, no. Not that." He put some of them back.

"Can't figure out what to get?"

"Oh, Velvet!" The young man turned to her and immediately flashed up his assortment of treats. "I don't know which one to get."

Knowingly, she picked the one of the far right of his hand. "You want this one."

He looked at the package. "Oh, you cheap-ass." Frustrated, he shoved that package back into the shelves and everything else. "Now then…"

"Just another one of your pre-game rituals?" She turned to the fridge doors, opening for the things she needed.

"Yeah, the same goes with deciding snacks." Rokurou took a moment and grinned. "Aha! Found it!" Rummaging through, he found exactly what he was looking for. A large pack of semi-gummy fruit-ropes with a little filling on the inside.

"And that's it for me. You?"

"Got what I wanted."

As they walked to the cashier and paying up, Velvet nudged his ribs. "Good luck with your game."

"Right back at you."

Back to the room, and Eleanor had unrolled their bed, laying across it in a lazy stupor. "Lazing about before game-time? Not exactly the best way to go about it."

The redhead rolled her eyes, leaning back into her pillow. "I can't focus right now."

"Right, right. Here." She passed over the drink and went back to lying on the bed. A moment passed before Velvet got back up and laid next to Eleanor.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Magilou's face glued to the side window, seeing everybody pull in. Just as before, everybody arrived an hour and twenty minutes before the game started. It was close enough to home ice so everybody got there carpooling. Grabbing their equipment, the blonde tossed her stuff in with bubble-butt defense and haughty-revenge center.

They parked a bit too far for her liking though. Rolling out a groan, she slumped down the seats. "Why did you have to park so farrr…?"

"I don't want to pay for damages." Eleanor sighed, flipping off all the gizmos and heating. Such an honor student.

"And your equipment is bulky. Gives you some space." Velvet added, getting out with her hat on.

"Pointless cruelty!" She feinted. "A goalie such as me doesn't deserve to walk all that waay~"

"You park your ass in front of the net all game. Plus we have Elle here to guard you. You'll be fine."

The goalie puffed up her cheeks before letting go. Her bag wasn't like the rest of them, carried over their shoulders. Magilou dragged hers by the wheels. But as they were going, she did a double take. A familiar ragged down white tape wrapped around a red-black hockey stick. It was Velvet's backup, but this one had far more wear-and-tear to it.

"Didn't think you'd bring that one." The blonde commented. "Need a little of that old magic?"

"I've moved on from that incident." Velvet sighed. "And it's my good luck charm."

"Suit yourself!"

Through a bit of the slush of ice and snow, they entered the main doors of the arena.

"You guys getting anything from the pro-shop?"

"Nah, I'm good." Velvet brushed off, looking to the bulletin board for their locker room.

"Maybe some clear tape? I'll pay you back." Eleanor suggested.

"And what fate has transpired! I need some clear-tape as well." Magilou hopped her way to the nearby shop, dropping her bag and stick.

Plenty of local hockey gear, from the travel teams to the house teams. A few stickers of the popular national teams. Even a few sticks, fresh from the well-known brands. But as she looked around, she found the tape, behind the counter.

_Why?! Who's gonna steal tap… oh, wait, never mind._ That accusation has been proven plenty of times.

Drumming up to the counter, Magilou asked for two rolls. Just enough in case somebody else will ask. With her tape in hand, she stuffed them at the top of her bag before rolling it down to the locker room. Everybody already choosing their seats.

The love-birds (coo, coo!) taking their spot near the corner. But they left the spot nearest the door for her! Scooting herself down and laying over it, the rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"You know the benches are disgusting, right?" A few pointed out.

"And yet, here we are~"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Eizen strummed his fingers across the table. The small space reserved for the coaching staff overlooked the various rinks. In front of him, and the major subject on his mind, the line ups. A list of names, all his players. All 25 of them, plus the backups. The varied assortment of numbers they all chose from the beginning of the year.

_Has the season flown by…_

In the end, it was a good run. A sound winning season for the Taliesin Pirates. Everybody improved this year, and he could only hope the best for his seniors heading off into the real world.

But that was not the note he wanted to end it on.

Looking for a moment to the younger children playing, he remembered the old days of his youth, skating on the rink. So carefree and so wild. It was common tradition that players had their hair longer. Many hilariously calling it 'One with nature'.

And still, his mind was brought back to the situation at hand. No matter how much they matched up lines, reality would've been something else. He always felt that the unlucky streak was hanging on his back, dragging other's down with him.

_So here we are now…_

There was no massive television showing for this game. No major publication would keep track of everything. No interviews and no fancy offerings for the players.

After today, they would be all students. And some leaving college very soon.

Rolling up his stuff, he stuffed them into his jacket and walked back down, to the room his players waited. Benwick waited just by the doors, opening as he stepped in. The tension of the air hung like a saber over their necks.

Everybody was doing something, keeping their mind and body relaxed. But even, that couldn't help against the quiet storm brewing up. Meghan played with a small weighted ball. Orianna rocking her boot back and forth.

Eizen looked around, pacing in the center of the room as the rest of the players looked at him. He didn't come with a speech in mind. Everything would be said from the heart.

"Moments like these don't come very often. It comes down to one chance, one shift, one shot. And this is what we've fought all the way here. One game. A simple hour and a half ladies."

He turned to the team captain, Margaret Ragnell. "Rags, what did you say at the beginning of the season? What we were gonna do?"

"Not gonna suck this time."

"Yup." He paced again. His eyes looking at each and every one of them. And they looked back.

"We struggle. We fought. We battled. For every little bounce. Every little inch. And every day we've perfecting our art. Each and every one of you. You all set goals for yourselves. No matter our backgrounds, our majors, feelings, and thoughts. When you put on those jerseys, you've come together. Putting our hearts out there, playing the game we all love.

"I have no idea what they're going to do out there. And I say 'screw'em'! Their game isn't ours. I don't care how chippy or dirty they fight. We dictate this game. We take control out there.

"This is our time. For every single one of you. Even if it's just a moment, seize it. It's yours. Fight your hearts out. And leave no regrets.

"Now go out there and take it!"

He wasn't known for his speeches, but as he turned to leave, he could see Benwick's grinning smile as he left as well. The young women took in what he said. As cheesy as it was, it was enough to call their nerves.

"Maaan, Eizen sucks at speeches." One of them finally called out.

Sharing a collective chuckle, they set to work.

Little clattering of helmets rumbled in the room. Magilou was the first to emerge, carrying both her sticks as the rest of the team matched down. The thundering of boots coming down as they marched down the hallways to the arena opening. The student section for Taliesin cheering with the parents and family that could come.

Margaret turned to the team as their goalie hopped on. Patting and clapping their sticks together, cheering 'let's go' as they cleared onto the ice.

It was a simple game.

One that could only be held by those that played it. A small thing in the grander scope of things.

But it was their's and their's alone. With all the passion in their heart for a simple game, came to roar as fierce as a lion…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, but Comments are Golden. Please do comment away!


End file.
